Is This Where I Belong?
by Kit-Katt-KutieeXD
Summary: Naraku is finally defeated and our stars head their own ways. So what happens when a reincarnation of him appears 16 years later? Can the new generation beat him before its too late? R&R. Rated T in case. COMPLETE! YAY!
1. Meeting Yumiko

Hey! Ok this is the sequel to my first story, Second chance! Please read and review! And if this is the first story you read, you must go back to my first story (Second Chance) and read that to understand some parts like the Oc's.

Disclaimer: I own all my Oc's and plot line but I do not own Inuyasha unfortunately.

R&R!! :D

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**I stared out of my car window. '_The clouds are so lucky. They can be free unlike me.'_ I thought sadly. The clouds played happily in the sky, creating shapes and forms.**

**"Yumiko. What are you looking at?" **

**Oh right. An introduction. My name is Higurashi Yumiko. That was my mother, Higurashi Kagome. In our family, there is only me and her. Something happened between my mother and father and she left him only a couple of months after I was born. I am sixteen years old and attend eleventh year at high school. So, where are we going? Well, we are-**

**"Yumiko! Are you listening?" my mother cried from the driver's seat.**

**"Oh, sorry. Of course I was. You were saying...stuff." I said, sarcastically. Our relationship wasn't going well.**

**She sighed. "Never mind then. So, are you excited about this move?"**

**_'no!'_ I wanted to cry. '_Of course not! I had to leave my boyfriend, school, friends! I lost everything because of you!'_Yes, we were on the move to my mother's old home, the Higurashi shrine.**

**_'This was a bad idea.'_ I inwardly groaned.**

**"Aren't you going to answer me, young lady?" my mother asked, getting angry.**

**I took a deep breath. "Yes, Mother. Sorry, I'm very happy to leave behind my everything to love to some palce I've only been to a couple of times." I rolled my eyes. **

**"Yumi, you know I don't want to do this to you." In truth she didn't. She also dreaded returning. "But Grandma needs our help now that she's old and Uncle Souta has to travel for some business."**

**"Whatever."**

**Kagome sighed. Maybe their relation wouldn't be so bad if Kagome still had Inuyasha. She winced at the Inu-baka's name.**

**I began to think of mikos and dog demons that I thought were only real in imagination. Kagome also drifted off, to the last night between her and her mate.**

**Flashback**

**"Hey, Wench! Bring the little girl out here! It's beautiful!" a male's voice called in from outside. **

**"Inuyasha! It's cold! They could get sick!" Kagome scowled, refering to the twins.**

**"Not my pups! Now come on!" he persuaded. **

**She gave in. "Fine." Kagome picked up a little black-haired girl and brought her outside.**

**On a log sat a silver-haired dog demon with two rather cute dog ears wearing a red haori. He was carrying a baby, The baby was a full hanyou and had silver hair with black streaks. He also had Kagome's chocolate brown eyes. He was wearing a dark blue haori like his pop.**

**Kagome laughed. "You guys look so cute!"**

**Inuyasha rose an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Kagome sat beside him, holding onto a baby girl who was wearing a pink kimono. She had black hair and gold eyes like Inuyasha. She also had silver streaks when she was hanyou and that was only from midnight to the break of dawn. The rest of the time she was human.**

**"It's almost midnight..."Inuyasha whispered, wanting to see his daughter transformed.**

**"Let's put both InuYoshi and Yumiko on the ground." Kagome suggested. Inuyasha nodded and placed the boy down. Kagome sat the baby girl beside the boy.**

**InuYoshi stared at Yumiko as silver ears appeared on her head and she got silver streaks. He twitched his black ears.**

**Inuyasha sighed. He had wished that both of his pups would be hanyou like him.**

**"InuYoshi would grow up to continue our family's greatness." he told his beloved mate.**

**"What about Yumiko?" Kagome asked.**

**Inuyasha sighed again. He should just tell her. "Yumiko's ok, I guess." He stopped, not knowing how to continue.**

**"You guess?" Kagome questioned, raising her eyebrows.**

**"Actually no. Yumiko is a disappointment. She can't be called a hanyou and definitely not a human." he motioned to the ears. "She's a big fat nothing! She's pathetic! She can't even keep her hanyou form!" he spatted, watching in disgust as Yumiko returned to her human form.**

**Kagome gasped. She couldn't believe her ears. She wasn't going to let him get away. "Oh yeah? She's your pup! I can't believe that you said that! You're not fit to be a father! I'm going home and I'm taking the twins with me! You can be a lonely, pathetic inu-baka!" She shouted, angrily.**

**Kagome grabbed the babies and ran off towards the well.**

**Inuyasha chased after her. "Kagome! I wasn't talking 'bout both of them! Give InuYoshi back!" He shouted, quickly catching up to her.**

**They stood at the well glaring at each other. InuYoshi struggled to get loose and finally freed himself, jumping into Inuyasha's arms.**

**Kagome winced as Inuyasha sneered. Tears streamed down Kagome's face and Yumiko began to cry too.**

**"FINE! Keep the boy! You love him much more then me or Yumiko anyway! I don't care! I...I hate you! I'm sealing up the well and never coming back!" she shouted. "OSUWARI!"**

**Inuyasha let go of InuYoshi first before falling int othe ground. He never did see KAgome leave and never return but InuYoshi sure did.**

**End of Flashback**

**"Mom? MOM!" I shouted, angrily. She hadn't said a word for ages now and I was getting frustrated. **

**"Oh! What is it, Darling?" Kagome finally answered, coming back to reality.**

**"We're here." I told her simply, rolling my eyes.**

**"Right." Kagome got out of the car and began to take out luggage and such. **

**I walked to the trunk of the car and opened it. Taking out two of my suitcases, I took them up the stairs, cursing.**

**While I struggled with my suitcases, I was also looking around. Last time I visited, I was still young and I don't remember much. But this place has definitely changed. Blossom trees bloomed everywhere and the place looked ancient. "Wow." I whispered, amazed. Maybe it won't be so bad living here.**

**Once I got to the top, I threw the door open. "OBAA-CHAN!" I shouted, looking for my grandmother.**

**"Yumiko! Is that you sweetheart?" she called out, coming around the corner. "My, have you grown up!" **

**"Thanks, Obaa-chan! And you, wow, you look so young too!" I fibbed. In fact she was actually old, and had lots of wrinkles but she still glowed. **

**My grandma laughed. **

**"Kagome! I'll be taking Yumiko to her room ok? You can leave that all there for later and come have a cup of tea." she called down the steps towards my mother with her crispy voice. "Come, Yumi."**

**I nodded and followed her up the stairs. As we headed up the stairs I looked at the many pictures hanging there. Pictures of when I was a baby and then when I was older and with my mom. Pictures of Uncle Souta and my mom when they were kids. **

**Finally she came to the end room. "Here you go, Yumiko. Make yourself at home." she told me and left the room for me to settle.**

**I looked around the room. It was about the size of my old room which was pretty big. I had my own bathroom and there was a walk-in-closet. The bed was near the window and the nightstand beside the bed. I walked over to the dresser and looked at myself in the mirror. **

**"Ok, so my hair ties,ribbons, brushes, combs, perfumes, all go on top of the dresser. My undergarments will go into the drawers. In the walk-in-closet would be my new school outfits and casual wear. Hmm...oh my kami! Is that a present for me?" I was talking to myself when I spotted a box on the work desk. Quickly strolling over to it, I picked it up. On the top was a letter for me...**

**_Dear Yumiko,_**

**_I know you are a teenager now, so as a welcome gift I want to give you these. _**

**Love,**

**Grandma**

**"Oh no! I hope it's not clothes." I complained. I quickly opened the box and gasped. Inside was a red laptop and beside the red laptop was a red phone. "OH MY KAMI!"**

**I rushed down the stairs and threw my arms around my grandmother. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" **

**She laughed. "You're welcome, Yumi." **

**I let go of her and picked up a couple of more of my boxes and headed up the stairs once again.**

**I placed them behind my closed door and opened my first suitcase. My school uniform was on top. I studied it. At my old school, the uniform was blue. But here, the uniform was now red. Mom told me that it used to be green but now kindergarteners wear yellow, elementary wears blue, junior wears green and now high school wears red.**

**I placed it against me. The skirt was short so that was good and the top was perfect. Ok, so far this wasn't too bad.**

**I quickly packed all my uniforms into one side of my closet. Then I took all my summer clothes and placed that on another side. The winter things went on the last side. I smiled. This was great.**

**I opened the boxes and teddy bears, shoes, books, toys and all sorts of stuff spilled out. I took the toiletries to the bathroom first and placed my towel on the rack. I took the shampoo and conditioners and placed those near the tub.**

**I went back into my room and placed all my teddies on the shelf above my bed. They fit perfectly. I placed the books in the drawers and shelves of my desk, and the shoes in my closet. I placed the toys on the shelves in my closet too.**

**Finally I plugged in my phone and placed that on my nightstand with my alarm clock, and lamp. I placed my laptop onto my bed and turned it on. Soon, after I had created an account and password, I was reading my emails and I was on msn. **

**After dinner, we sat down to eat some desserts.**

**"So Yumiko, you're in grade eleven now?" Gran asked me. **

**"Yeah." I answered. I stuffed another piece of cake into my mouth.**

**Kagome sighed. _'Yumiko has her father's eating style.'_ **

**"So, Yumiko, guess what? I have amazing news! I just found a studio that teaches karate! And I already signed you up for it ok? After all, you need to finish your course as a black belt." Kagome told me excitedly. "And I bet there are cheerleading squads at school so sign up for those to ok? If I found out you didn't, I'll do it for you!" **

**I rolled my eyes. "I got it Mom! Karate and cheerleading are my passions! I can never give those up like how I gave up my old friends and school." **

**"Well, Yumi, you didn't give up your old friends! They still are going to be your friends no matter where you move." Grandma told me wisely. I rolled my eyes again.**

**"And what about my boyfriend, hmm?" **

**"You can always get a new one."**

**I sighed. "I need to go prepare for my first day tomorrow. Please excuse me." I got up from the table, placed the dishes in the sink and rushed up the stairs to my room.**

**Once I slammed my door, I felt the hot tears roll down my face. Even though they are still my friends, I still miss them! And what about Chiaki? We even had to break up! What if he found someone he loves more then me already?**

**I changed into my p.js, ignoring the tears. I crawled into bed and sobbed. That night, my first night here, I cried myself to sleep, thinking of the last night I was with my boyfriend.**

**Flashback in the Dream**

**"Oh Chiaki! It's beautiful up here!" I exclaimed happily. We were on top of the hill behind my house, not far from the backyard. **

**"Yeah, it's beautiful, but not as beautiful as you." He cooed, sitting me down beside him. **

**I blushed. "Oh, Chiaki, you probably say that to every girl you meet." **

**He looked hurt. "No I don't. I only say it to you." He put his arm around me and pulled me closer, leaving a gentle kiss on my cheek. I blushed deeper. **

**_'Maybe tonight's the night I lose all this innocence! Finally!' _I thought, excited. **

**He pushed me down onto the grass, my black hair spread out beneath me. He sat on top of me, and leaned down to kiss me.His hands started to go up and down my stomach and he began to open my blouse's buttons. **

**But before we could do anymore other than kiss, my mother called out. "YUMIKO! COME HOME! IT'S GETTING LATE!"**

**I groaned and pulled Chiaki closer to me, feeling a bit cold from the night air. He kissed me again.**

**"YUMIKO! RIGHT...NOW!" **

**"I'M COMING!" I shouted back, angrily. Chiaki stood up. "Nooo..." I murmured. He helped me up too.**

**"Well, I guess this is good-bye. Yumi, I hope you find someone better then me and can give you more then what I did...I really hope you do. We'll stay friends, right?" He asked, holding me close to him. **

**I buttoned up my shirt. "Of course we will. And no one is better then you." **

**He kissed me the last time. "'Bye."**

**"Bye."**

**I ran all the way down the hill, not wanting him to see me cry. **

**"Oh Yumi! Finally! Are you alr-" she got cut off.**

**"NO! No, I'm not! You ruined my life! I...I hate you! Leave me alone!" I cried out in rage, rushing up the stairs to my room. I tripped over packed boxes and nearly fell when I tripped over the carpet too.**

**I fell onto my bed, wetting my soft comfy covers. "Why Mom? Why must you ruin my life? You lost your virginity when you were fifteen! Fifteen! And you got PREGNANT! And you probably were only dating him for about a year! Me and Chiaki have been dating for three years now! And what? Nothing! Nope! Zip! Zero!" I shouted at no one, not caring if my mother was listening or not. I was wayyyy too hurt.**

**"Oh honey..." I could hear my mother's voice. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted once more, sobbing still my eyes hurt. **

**"Leave me alone..."**

**End of Dream**

**I woke up, tears still falling from my face. _Ugh!_**

**I quickly wiped them away, because they were blurring my vision. Then I noticed something on the ceiling so I turned my lamp on. **

**"Oh!" I cried out in surprise. Above me was a hand-drawn picture. It showed a man standing there wearing a red haori and had silver-white hair. Perched on top of his head were two little cute silver dog ears. On the side was his name. **

**"Inu...yash...a. Inuyasha? Woah." I muttered. **

**Soon, i fell asleep again, imagining about mikos and dog demons, one particular dog demon.**

**_'Inuyasha, ehh?'_**

* * *

Well that's it! Chapter one of i'm Finally Home! Is it good? Is it bad? Do u like it? do u hate it? Why don't u tell me :D

please please please review!! I have all the chapters (most) planned out but I need your encouragement to help me keep going!

please please please review!! :D :D :D :D

ok pce out :P I'll see ya later in chapter 2.

p.s. whoever hasn't read my first story, if you want you can click my name up there in the author's spot and read Second Chance. It's actually not that long and it's complete! Maybe it'll help in the next chapters to come! but of course, you dont have to. It was just a suggestion. ok bye now :D


	2. New friends, New boyfriend?

ok second chapter comin your wayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!! hi. lol ok down to business. I want to thank those who like my story :D. seriously, like i totalli love you right now! :D :D :D (can u tell im hyper? )

disclaimer: I own most characters and the plotline here except for the stars of the old generation which i only own the old OC's. (they gonna kill me for calling em old)

ok read and enjoy! :D please review thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**I slowly opened my eyes to the sound of my alarm clock and the sun streaming through the window. **

**_'Grrrr...first day of school. I hate first days of school.' _I thought, feeling grouchy. I threw the covers off of me and looked towards the ceiling. "Better take that down." I muttered, standing on my tip-toes to reach it. **

**Once I had rolled it up, I was about to throw it out but I couldn't bear to. What would happen if I threw it out and it has something to do with my life? But of course, surely it didn't. "I must be in my mother's old room." **

**I sighed and stuffed the picture into my drawers then I headed to the bathroom to do my usual morning routine.**

**Once I was done in the washroom, I walked right into the closet. "Hmm...what to wear, what to wear. Oh, of course. My school uniform." I sarcastically said to myself, taking the red uniform down from the hooks. Actually, I loved this new uniform. Red was my favourite colour.**

**I quickly changed into it. Then I went to my dresser. I fixed my hair so that half of my hair on top of my head was tied with a red ribbon and the rest of just down. I switched my silver hoop earrings to my red ones. Then I applied some lip gloss, eye liner and finished up with water-proof mascara.**

**I grabbed my bag and stuffed my new notebooks and pens into it. My mom informed me that all my textbooks were already in my locker...I just had to find it.**

**I began to walk out of my room, taking a look in my mirror once more. I smiled to myself and walked down the stairs, carefully closing my door for privacy.**

**"Hey Grams. Hi mom." I greeted the two women already at the breakfast table. **

**"Hello sweetie." "Hello Yumi."**

**I sat down and stared at the eggs and bacon on my plate. "Can't I have cereal?" I asked, feeling disgusted. **

**"No." my mother replied as my gram said at the same time, "Yes."**

**They stared at each other and laughed it off. I raised my eyebrow and got up to get a bowl and milk. **

**"Yumiko! I said no!" my mother called to me. **

**"Yeah well, you listen to your elders first. They're wiser." I answered. **

**Grandma laughed. **

**I quickly finished up my breakfast. "Ok gotta go. Don't wanna be late for the first day of school." I told them, pretending to be cheerful. I placed my new shoes at my feet and put them on. "I'll be home later. Bye."  
I headed down the street towards my new school. I had already found out the quickest route there and back on the Internet. Sighing I quickened up my pace so I truly wouldn't be late.**

**Finally, I was at the front doors of the school. I took a deep breath and walked inside right to the front desk. "Hi! Um, I'm a new student here." I told the secretary.**

**"Hello, dear. Ok, well, do you know what number your locker is?" the elderly woman asked me. I nodded. "Ok well then go find that number. It should be down the east hall." she told me.**

**I thanked her and walked towards the east hall, quickly finding my locker. Which I was sharing with someone. **

**"Hey. I'm Higurashi Yumiko. I guess I'm sharing this locker with you." I told the girl who was standing beside me.**

**"Hi. Suzuki Yoko. Oh! I'm going to be late. We can talk later ok?" she said quickly, hurrying off to her first class.**

**"She seems nice." I whispered, grabbing my textbooks for my first two classes and placing my my unnecessary notebooks into the locker.**

**"You think so?" a sudden voice said behind me. I turned around in surprise and dropped my books. "Oh great." I muttered, bending down to pick them up. The guy that I had bumped into also began to pick 'em up.**

**"Sorry 'bout that." He apologized. "I'm Tanaka Ryuu. If you want, for me being so nosy, I could show you around?"**

**I didn't want to accept this offer but I didn't want to get lost. "Ok fine."**

**"And your name?"**

**"My name is Higurashi Yumiko." I replied. I took a look at him. He was pretty hot. Ryuu had a strong build, perfect for his name. He had jet-black hair and mesmerizing purple eyes. **

**He was looking at my schedule, while people buzzed around us. "Well, ok. You have homeroom Five. Let's go." He took me by the arm and practically dragged me to the west hall, where he showed me where my class was.**

**"Thanks." **

**"No prob. Catchya later?" he winked and left me.**

**The teacher walked out of the room. "Hello. You must be Yumiko. Welcome to this school. When I introduce you, you can walk in ok?" **

**I smiled. "Ok." I was in a good mood because of Ryuu. He was definitely _hot._**

**"Good morning Class."**

**"Ohio, sensei." the class greeted.**

**"Today we have a new student. Please, welcome Higurashi Yumiko." **

**I walked into the class slowly, looking at everyone's faces. Several guys jaws dropped. _'Am I really that ugly? Seriously, at least keep your mouth closed.' _I thought angrily, my mood dropping.**

**"Higurashi-san, would you like to say anything?" the teacher offered. **

**I gave the class a million-dollar smile. "Hi. Nice to meet you." **

**"Ok, Higurashi-san, please take the seat over there, by the window." Sensei told me, pointing to an empty desk. I nodded and head over, placing my books gently on the table and sitting down.**

**The class whizzed by and before I knew it, I was surrounded by a bunch of girls. **

**"Hi! I'm Wakanabe Naomi."**

**"Hey. I'm Momoka."**

**"Hello, the name's Sakura."**

**I was greeted by everyone telling me their names. I tried to remember them and their faces as fast as I could, which surprisingly wasn't even hard. "Hey." I told them.**

**"Oi! Yumiko! Come on! We have to get to your next class!" a male's voice could be heard from the door. I looked over to see Ryuu standing there, calling for me. I nearly melted.**

**Some of the girls gasped. "You know Ryuu-kun? He's like, the most hottest, most popular guy in the whole school!"**

**I look taken back. "Nah. He's just showing me around. It's really nothing. Ok, well I got to go. See you girls later." I got up and joined him at the door, walking towards my next class.**

**"She's lucky!"**

**"Oh no, his fan club is gonna be soo pissed!" **

**"We totally got to protect her! She's so innocent!" **

**With that, all the girls rushed off towards their next class.**

* * *

**At Gym Before Lunch**

**I looked at my gym uniform in admiration. It was truly awesome. The shorts were red and the t-shirt was white, with a wild cat on the front. After all, our school is the Wild Cats.**

**"Let's go, Yumiko!" Naomi, the girl from before rushed me. **

**"Ok, Naomi!" I answered. **

**"Hey, you remembered my name!"**

**"Yeah. Come on!" **

**We ran out of the changing rooms laughing about a joke that Sakura had made. I could see that we were sharing the gym with another class. And in that class was Ryuu! **

**We sat down with our class. **

**As the teacher went on about horizontal bars and such, I kept glancing at Ryuu, and I noticed that he looked at me a couple of times...which made me blush.**

**"You like him, huh?" Naomi whispered. Naomi was on my right side while Sakura was on my left. We were already close friends.**

**"It totally looks like it." Sakura said quietly. **

**I blushed deeper. "Nuh-uh! I do not!"**

**They giggled. "Yes you do!" **

**Finally the teacher called my name. "Higurashi Yumiko. Can you please show us how to do the horizontal bar?"**

**I had already learnt this at my old school so it was a breeze. I walked towards the bar, and took it in my hands. I swung myself over it a couple of times then landed on the mat gracefully.**

**The class clapped for me. "Higurashi-san! That was amazing!" the teacher exclaimed. I smiled, feeling a bit embarassed. No one had gotten it properly except me.**

**Once I sat down in my original spot I looked towards Ryuu. He was smiling at me and gave me a thumbs up. I blushed deeply and tried to push Sakura and Naomi away as they kept nudging me.**

**Once gym class was over I noticed a couple of girls heading towards me. "Hi, Yumiko? You were great in there! Ok, we'll make this quick. We know this is the last semester but the football season is just starting and we have an extra position on the cheerleading squad. At lunch, you mind showing us some moves just to reassure us that you can fill the spot?" the head girl asked me, giving me a sweet smile.**

**"Sure." I answered, calmly. Inside I was screaming my butt off. **

**"Great!" she said. "Oh, and you can call me Hoshiko."**

**I nodded as they left.**

**"Be careful, Yumiko. They can get really evil. They are also Ryuu's fan club and they try to get rid of every girl that gets too close to him." Naomi told me, while we were changing.**

**"They can't be that bad." I shrugged off the thought of them trying to kill me.**

**"Ok, well lunchtime! We want to introduce you to one more person in this little group of ours. We even have our own table. She gets angry easily but only with people who are hurting her friends. Don't worry, she'll like you." Sakura said, happily.**

**I followed them out of the change rooms and nearly jumped ten feet when I saw Ryuu leaning against the opposite wall.**

**"Sheesh, you girls change long." He complained. His bangs were over his eyes, which made his _extremely _hot.**

**Sakura and Naomi went silent. They always did when people more popular were around.**

**"So, Yumiko. You gonna eat with these girls then? Ok, that's fine with me. But promise you'll eat lunch with me tomorrow ok?" he asked, walking closer to me.**

**"Sure. Ok, I promise." I replied, smiling. Naomi nudged me. "Oh! Ryuu, this is Naomi and Sakura." I introduced.**

**"Hey. Ok so don't forget, aight? I got somewhere special and you don't want to miss it. K, catcha later then." He winked at me and walked towards a group of boys who were heading towards the cafeteria. **

**"Oh my Kami!" Naomi and Sakura screeched. "We can't believe! You got a date with him!!"**

**I blushed tomato-red. "Not really. It's just lunch. At_ school."_ But inside I was also excited. This was great!**

**They grabbed me and dragged me towards the cafeteria. "We totally got to tell Kohana!"**

**_'Kohana?'_ I thought, slightly confused.**

**Before going over to a table, we grabbed lunch trays and got some sandwiches, pop and a snack. Then Naomi and Sakura walked off towards a table off to a side and I quickly followed them.**

**At a table there was a girl sitting there, happily eating her lunch and reading _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows._**

**"Kohana, this is Yumiko. She's a transfer student." Naomi introduced me. Kohana had shoulder-length black hair and brown eyes. "Hey." she greeted me, not looking up from her book.**

**"Uh, hi." I thought it was rude to not even look at someone when speaking to them but I didn't say so. I quickly sat down and began to eat my lunch while listening to Naomi and Sakura talk about everything. **

**"Hey guys. Hey Yumiko, Hoshiko wants to see you now." Momoka told me, taking a seat beside Kohana.**

**Finally Kohana looked up. "You're seeing Hoshiko? No way! Nuh-uh! She's totally evil! Don't go!" Suddenly, Kohana seemed like a differently person. Her eyes were flaring and she seemed angry. **

**"I'll be back." I assured them, walking off. **

**"Can you even cheer?" Naomi asked. **

**"Just watch me." I winked and walked towards the most popular girls' table.**

**"Oh, Yumiko! Hey! Ok, team, this is Yumiko. She might be able to fill the spot of Izumi. Ok, Yumiko show us something." Hoshiko sneered and I gave her a smile.**

**"Ok then." I answered before taking a couple of steps back. I knew instantly that they wanted to embarrass me but I was going to give it my everything. After all, I am a cheerleader.**

**The whole cafeteria went quiet but I ignored it. **

**"One! Two! Three! Four! Wildcats are ready! Wildcats are smooth! Wildcats will take control! And stomp all over you!" I shouted while doing a quick routine for the cheer.**

**The cheerleading squad was speechless. I smiled. The whole cafeteria cheered and applauded for me.**

**"Want another one?" I asked, happy that they liked it.**

**"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" was the chant that continued and continued.**

**"Ok! OK!" I shouted, trying to overcome the loudness of the room.**

**"We are the Wildcats! We can't be beat! Because we got the power! To knock you off your feet!" I chanted, while doing another quick routine.**

**The whole cafeteria roared. Finally when everyone had settled down, Hoshiko spoke up. "Welcome to the team. Akira will give you your uniform later." she said, quietly. **

**"Ok!" I said cheerfully, and then headed back to my table. **

**"You were amazing, Yumiko!" the group told me, happy that I didn't get beat.**

**"Thanks, guys. But even though I am a cheerleader now, this is my table." I told them happily. I was always this way.**

**

* * *

**

After school

I walked out of the school's front doors. Students were everywhere, chanting with friends or heading home.

I walked down the steps towards my group of friends.

"Ok well I gotta get home. Add me on msn guys! Ok, talk to ya later! Bye!" I told them, and we all headed our own way.

"Hey! Wait up!" I heard a familiar voice call to me. I smiled and turned around in time to see Ryuu rushing up to me.

"Woah! Steady there!" I laughed as he nearly tripped. I grabbed his arm to hold him up.

He laughed. "Thanks."

"No problem. Ok, well I gotta get going now. Bye." I said, turning around and heading down the street.

"Wait! Let me walk you home." he told me, looking hopefully into my eyes.

"Why me?" I asked him, my heart nearly stopping.

"Because...I like you." he told me, reaching for my hand. Ok that was it, my heart stopped.

"I...I...wow." I stammered not knowing what to say.

He smiled. "Well let's go, ok?"

I nodded and we headed home.

"So, where do you live, Yumiko?" he asked me, finally letting go of my hand. We were out of the school's view so I relaxed a bit.

"You know the Higurashi shrine? Yeah there." I told him.

"Really? I live close to there too!" he exclaimed, happily. I laughed.

"You have any brothers or sisters?" he questioned me.

"Nah. Only child." I replied.

"Oh. Lucky. I have an older sister. But she er, doesn't live with me. Actually, I don't even know what she looks like." he informed me, looking sad.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I felt awful for him.

He looked at me and smiled. "Nah, it's ok."

We walked the rest of the way talking about ourselves to learn more of the other person. I felt relaxed and happy when I was with him. He made me feel special. Yup, I totally like this guy.

Once we were at the bottom of the long staircase, I stopped. "Ok well, I'll see you tomorrow."

He looked at me. "Yeah. Don't forget about lunch. I'll add you later ok?"

"Ok."

Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around me. "Ryuu..." I stammered, surprised.

"Go out with me." he asked.

"Yeah. Tomorrow, lunch. I got it." I answered, clueless.

"No. I mean, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked again, looking me in the eye.

I blinked. "Oh! oh. I...sure."

"Really?" he questioned, excitedly.

I laughed. "Totally."

He pulled me closer and kissed me on the cheek. "Ok, bye. Talk to ya later."

He let me go and walked off down the street. "Bye!" I called and ran up the stairs, feeling more then happy.

Then I stopped when I saw the well house. It seemed as if it was calling for me. I walked closer to it, my hand out, reaching for the door.

It was calling for me, telling me to open the door. I was mesmerized by it, by the chanting.

I took the handle slowly...and turned the handle...

* * *

ooo... nice little ending eh? ok thanks for reading! please review and tell me how u like it! :D.

pce and dont forget to review :P


	3. Father?

hii. ok, answering to my reviews here. Yes, there are pairings and yeah I feel bad for writing what happened to Kagome and Yumiko but hey it makes the story good. and yeah, i have dedicated sum of my OC's to the two people who have won the contest in my previous story. And maybe there'll be another contest here too eh?

disclaimer: I own all the OC's and plot line except for the stars from the anime/manga.

enjoy and please review! :D

* * *

**IMPORTANT! MUST READ! RIGHT HERE! DO NOT MISS THIS OR YOU SHALL BE CONFUSED! IMPORTANT!!**

Chapter 3 is going to take place on the first Saturday of summer break. I really don't want to write about her rather boring last semester where she went to cheerleading, karate, hang-outs, dates, etc etc. I'll just give u some quick info. Yumiko had some trouble with the cheerleaders/ fan club members but eventually the fan club perished because Yumiko started to introduce the girls to some of her old friends, and they got hooked up soon enough. Sakura, Momoka, Naomi and especially Kohana have become her BFFs and Ryuu is still her loving hot boyfriend.

ok, so remember this is the first Saturday of summer break. :D please read and enjoy plus dont forget to review :P

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**"Ok, bye Mom!" I shouted through the door, then ran down the stairs. Our relationship has been going well since that night. I just hope nothing comes to tear it apart.**

**Flashback**

**I twisted the handle slowly, afraid of what the well house could do. But wait, what could a well house do? At the exact moment the thought rushed into my head, I got flung back by a burst of blue light. I hit my back against the rough pavement and screamed. **

**"YUMIKO! Oh my Kami! What's wrong Yumiko? What happened?!" My mother asked me, throwing open our house door. She rushed towards me, Gran followed close behind.**

**"Come, take her inside. We'll talk later." Gram instructed. Mother agreed with her and helped me up but I felt fine. **

**"I'm ok, really. Nothing's wrong. I just...got surprised by the well house, is all." I tried to assure them. Still, they took me inside for examining. **

**After fully checking me to see if I was hurt, we sat down for dinner.**

**Once dinner was over I finally got some time to myself so I walked outside but not over to the well. Instead I turned to my left, and faced the Goshinboku. I went and sat under the tree, happily floating around in my thoughts.**

**"This tree is very important, Yumi." My mother startled me. I nearly jumped onto one of the tree branches.**

**"Mother! You scared me!" I took a deep breath. She was always doing this.**

**Suddenly, I looked into her eyes and we laughed, and I felt all the tension that had built up around us for the last couple of months fade away.**

**"Your father and I married here." she told me. '_Got mated here too. Just five hundred years before.'_ she silently added.**

**I stared up at the tree. I never knew...**

**"Mother. I want to know about Father." I said abruptly.**

**She sighed. "Well, he's quite handsome but rather annoying. He's arrogant and has no care for...other people. But he was brave, or at least as brave as he could get." She stopped.**

**"If he was all that, how come you fell in love with him?" I asked slowly, wanting to know more and more.**

**"Because of the fond we had grown between each other. And his eyes, Darling. His eyes are the same as yours." Kagome replied.**

**I gulped. "What was his name?" I whispered, and suddenly thought back to the poster.**

**Kagome winced. "I cannot tell you that, Sweetie. It's for your own good."**

**"Ok, fine. Tell me about the poster of _Inuyasha_ then." I smiled. My mother winced again.**

**"Oh?" **

**"The one in your old room."**

**"Oh! Well, umm, I was young. Movie star love is all." she answered briefly. "Well, we best go in. Come on Yumi, it's getting cold."**

**I sighed but followed her in. **

**End of Flashback**

**It was strange but we had been getting along fine after that. I didn't even know why. Maybe it was because she told me a little about my father.**

**I stopped by the well house. Long ago I had made it into a little place for myself, with girl decors and such. There was even a body-length size mirror. I still hadn't figured out where the blue light came from, but it was now safe to hang out in. I took a look in the mirror. Today I had on a mini pleated red skirt and a white halter top that showed my belly. I grinned. My hair was left down and I had on some lip gloss, mascara and eye liner. My school hoops were now replaced with my regular gold ones. Mother had given me a necklace earlier. It was like half a purple/pink-ish jewel that hung from a golden chain around my neck. It always felt as if it was cut in half. I smiled at myself once more and ran down the rest of the steps, in comfortable heels. I had on my red backpack and inside was my wallet.**

**Today I wanted to do a bit of shopping before heading to lunch with everyone. We had already made plans to go to some fast food restaurant and then hang out somewhere afterwards. As long as we got back before six o'clock we were fine. **

**I called for a taxi because I didn't have my license yet. Yet. I was going to get it the day I turn sixteen. After all, I had already taken the written test and pasted easily. Soon after I paid for the trip, I was in downtown. I slowly started walking towards the shops, peering into windows and seeing things that I could buy.**

**Finally, I found one particular store. This shop was called, _Ancient Wonders._ '_Well that sounds interesting.'_ I thought. I opened the door and walked into a dimly light room filled with stuff. '_Cool!'_**

**I went rumbling around, taking a look at this and then that. Then my eyes settled on an old antique brush and mirror. It was just what they used to use in Feudal Japan! I was drawn to this so I looked up to find a clerk or whatever.**

**"Hello. How may I help you?" an old man asked me, popping up from behind the counter.**

**I was surprised. "Oh! I didn't know you were there. I just wanted to know how much these two are." I held up the items.**

**"Ahh, those are quite old. Date back about five hundred years. It used to belong to a very powerful Lord's wife. I think so anyway. Umm, how about Five hundred yen?" he asked, smiling. I could see that he had lost most of his teeth and the rest were yellow. But that wasn't what I was worried about.**

**"Five hundred yen? How about two hundred?" I offered. Even though I had more then enough, I didn't want to pay as much and besides, I wanted to test out my bargain skills.**

**"Five hundred or no items."**

**"How about two hundred and a half?"**

**"What about four hundred?"**

**"No. Three hundred. Final deal." I said sternly, looking him in the eye.**

**He sighed. "Fine. I see how it is. Three hundred then." I went over and quickly handed the items over to him for him to put it into a bag. I gave him the money in turn for the brush and mirror and happily walked out of the store.**

**"Bye!" he called. **

**I checked my watch. I still had about half an hour to roam around before meeting my friends at the destined place. I think we were going to Harvey's.**

**I walked some more and found some pretty earrings, a cute skirt and a couple of shoes I wanted to buy but didn't. Why waste my money?**

**Then, it came time to meet up with my friends. I walked towards Harvey slowly. I wanted to look casual but I didn't want to be sweaty. I opened the door and headed in, looking around for my friends. They were seated at a faraway table, chatting. I walked over.**

**"Hey guys." I greeted, sliding into the seat beside Ryuu. "Hey, babe." he kissed me lightly on the cheek.**

**"Yumi!!" Naomi and Sakura cried out, pushing Ryuu away to hug me. I laughed. I looked at Kohana. "Hey." she said briefly. **

**Naomi and Sakura slid back into their seats. "Where's Momoka?" **

**I shrugged and looked over to Ryuu. He had on a muscle shirt and shorts which made him look casual yet sexy. How I wanted his hands over me. I sighed. **

**"What's wrong?" he asked, looking me in the eye. I gulped. "Nothing is, Sweetie."**

**He smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist, as if he was scared I would run. I leaned towards him. **

**Finally Momoka appeared. "Hey guys! Sorry for the wait-up! My mother was going on and on about how I had to be back by five." she took a seat beside me. **

**"Well we have to go order, don't we?" Sakura asked. I laughed. "Duh!" we all responded.**

**We left our bags and purses and stuff behind so it was to save the table. Then we decided that Momoka should just stay and rest. She agreed so Naomi had to take her order.**

**Ryuu led me into line. "How come no guys ever hang out with you?" he complained. I giggled. "Sorry." He nuzzled my neck. "No problem."**

**Kohana looked to the floor. "What's wrong, Kohana?" I asked, pushing Ryuu off slightly. "It's nothing, sorry. I just feel like a third-wheel ya know? Oh well, Naomi and Sakura are third wheels too. Or is it fourth and fifth wheels?" **

**I laughed. I loved this group. As Ryuu held my hand and dragged me towards the line, I chatted up a storm with the other girls. **

**"So I totally love the new brush and mirror I got! Well, not new but new as in I just bought it!" I squealed happily. **

**"Oh, Yumiko! I totally forgot! Can I come over today? My mom isn't going to be home 'til, like, five so I have to hang at your place." Kohana asked. **

**I nodded. "Sure!"**

**Then it was my turn to order. "How can I help you?" the man at the cash register asked me. "Umm, one chocolate milkshake and regular fries please." I answered. "Ok, two hundred yen." he told me and I paid him quickly, walking into the waiting line for my food. **

**"You eat little." Ryuu exclaimed once we were at the table. I looked towards his and my friend's plates. Everyone had a burger, a drink, large fries and well lots of side orders.**

**"I'm just not hungry much today." I defended myself, laughing. But somehow that was true. I had a feeling that today was going to be BIG.**

**Ryuu kissed me on my neck. "You look sexy today." he whispered and dove into his food. '_Oh, so do you.' _I thought, taking a sip of my chocolate shake.**

**Once everyone was done, we cleaned up and left, heading towards the mall. We went in and began to search around the first floor.**

**"Look over there, Naomi!" Sakura cried, grabbing Naomi's arm and dragging her to a window shop. It was the toy store and in the window was a hu-_uge_ teddy bear.**

**"Aww, so kawaii!" Naomi exclaimed. They giggled and moved on. **

**"Let's go to the book store!" Kohana shouted. We all looked at her, eyesbrows raised. "What?" she whimpered, trying to act innocent. We laughed.**

**"Hey, Yumi, I'll buy you this for your birthday." Ryuu told me, pointing to a really sexy bra and, is that a thong? I smacked him on the arm playfully. "Ryuu!"**

**He laughed. "Just joking. But hey, I would do it."**

**i dragged him away and towards my friends again.**

**We went everywhere, trying on this, trying on that. I even had Ryuu try on a skirt! We laughed so hard but he quickly dove into ****the changing rooms before anyone could see him.**

**Finally, it was two o'clock. "Sorry guys, I gotta go. Mom said to be home by two." Naomi apologized. "Nah, it's ok. We should head home too." Sakura said. "Awwh, really?" Momoka protested.**

**We threw our arms around Naomi and then she walked towards the exit doors, waving to us one last time.**

**I held onto Ryuu's hand. "I'm not going anywhere. But I have a soccer's game I needa go to at four-thirty." he told me.**

**We left the mall and headed for the park. There we got some ice creams and sat to watch the fountain and children playing at the playground.**

**"Ok, I gotta go now. Bye guys!" Momoka jumped up. Sakura did too. "Yikes! Same here! Ok, we'll make plans. Bye!" **

**They rushed off to catch the next bus home. **

**A couple of minutes after, my cell rang. "Hello?" I answered it.**

**"Hey, Yumiko? Come home soon ok? No later then four-thirty." my mother warned from the other end.**

**"Don't worry Mom. And Kohana's coming too ok?"**

**"Sure as long as she has permission."**

**"'Course she does! Ok, see you then."**

**"Bye."**

**"Bye." I hung up. "Why you have to go?" Ryuu said, looking me with his puppy face. I smiled. "No. Not yet. And Mom said you could stay Kohana." **

**"Thanks!" she said, happily. **

**Time flew by and soon I was saying goodbye to my boyfriend. "Hey, I'll call ok?" he told me, kissing me on the lips. I nearly melted but he held me firm.**

**"Ok." I murmured, unable to believe my luck. He winked, said goodbye to Kohana and got into his bud's car. The guys were all going to the game together.**

**"You're so lucky, Yumiko." Kohana exclaimed, sighing. **

**"Oh? How's that?" I asked. We headed home, this time going by foot because it wasn't far. **

**"Well, you got the guy, the looks, the...the..."**

**"The friends." I finished for her, smiling. "Oh, Kohana! If I had a brother I'd hook you up with him!" **

**"Really? But he probably wouldn't like me." She sighed again. I bonked her on the head. "Oww!" she whined.**

**"Of course he'd like you! Everyone does! It's just 'cause you're hard to get." I answered, sternly. **

**She giggled. "You hit me on the head for that?"**

**"Yes." **

**Finally, the view of my house came. We raced up the stairs, to see who would make it first. Once we were at the top, we were pooped. **

**"Yumiko! You're finally home! It's half an hour late you know!" my mother shouted angrily.**

**"Half an hour! It's not like an eternity!" I exclaimed.**

**"No matter! You're still late! Don't bet on me letting you out often anymore!" she yelled. She seemed to be in a cranky mood.**

**Kohana stood there quietly, fidgeting with her bracelets.**

**"How come? 'Cause I got home late?! That's stupid!" I shouted, now angry. It's not fair!**

**"No it's not! It's the rules! You're suppose to follow them!"**

**"Rules, rules, why don't you stick it up your ass?" **

**My mother looked taken back.**

**"We shall not have any of that language in this house! you remind me of your father!" she spat.**

**"Well maybe it's because I'm his daughter! I don't even know who my father is!" **

**"You don't need to know! He's a stupid, idiotic, Inu-baka who's pathetic!"**

**"Then you're calling me a stupid, idiotic, Inu-baka who's pathetic since I'm his daughter!"**

**"HE DOESN'T THINK OF YOU AS HIS DAUGHTER!" My mother shouted out in rage at last.**

**I took a step back, horrified. Was it because of me my parents were broken up? Because he didn't like me? Maybe he never wanted me alive?**

**"I hate you." I whispered, tears flowing down my face. Kagome took a step forward which made me take a step back. "Oh, Yumi! I didn't mean it like that!"**

**"I don't care! I don't care! I don't want to hear it! I...I still hate you!" I shouted, running out the door towards the well.**

**Kohana chased after me. "Yumiko! Yumiko!!"**

**I threw open the well door and sat on the ledge of the well. Kohana quickly caught up.**

**"Lock the door." I ordered, trying to wipe my tears away. "I'm sorry, Kohana. It shouldn't be this way."**

**"No, no it's ok. I...I'm sorry about your father." she reached out to pat my shoulder. It was all in slow motion. The gesture made me unbalance pushing me back into the well. I was freaked out so I slowly grabbed Kohana's arm. Together we fell into the well. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" we had sceamed.**

**"Ouf!" I whined, feeling the pain that had come to my butt. "Owwwwwie!" Kohana complained. **

**I looked around. We were at the bottom of the well, on hard solid ground. Then I spotted an arrow, stuck in the ground. I remembered that a couple of weeks ago our class had taken a trip to an archery class and I had been a whiz, easily hitting the target.**

**I tried to pull on it was it was stuck. "Hey, Kohana, help me get this out."**

**"Ok." she agreed, placing her hands above mine and helping me pull it out. Suddenly, it popped out of the ground.**

**"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" we screamed again as a blue warm light engulfed us. '_Hey, this was the light that had thrown me to the ground.'_ I thought, surprised. So the light came from the well.**

**Soon the light disappeared. **

**"Wh-what happened?" Kohana whispered, scared. I looked up and let out a surprised gasp. Up above me was no longer a well house roof but a clear blue sky. I could hear birds chirping and singing and the wind rustling the tree leaves. **

**"Woah." Kohana exclaimed. "Where are we?"**

**"Let's go." I ordered, grabbing a tree root from the side of the well. It made something to help me pull myself up. Kohana followed my example.**

**Finally we reached the top and I heaved myself over the side. I moved over so Kohana wouldn't fall on me. "Owwie!" she whined again when she hit the soft ground.**

**"Kami, Kohana! You're so clumsy!" I laughed. She blushed but then giggled with me.**

**I looked around, taking in the natural wildlife that grew here. "It's beautiful." **

**"Yeah I know." Kohana agreed with me, standing up. "I'm seriously going to faint if another weird thing happens." she muttered.**

**Then I spotted a dark blue blur and silver-white blur coming closer and closer to us. "Uh oh." I murmured, scared. **

**We huddled together as finally the blue blur stopped in front of us. Standing there was a man, wearing a dark blue haori and had long silver-white hair. On top of his head were two black...dog ears? **

**"Ok, that's it." Kohana murmured, falling into unconsciousness.**

**"Kohana!" I exclaimed holding her up then gently placed her down to stand up the the guy...with the dog ears.**

**"Pathetic human!" he spat. "What are you wenches doing in my father's forest?"**

**"Your father's forest? He owns all this?" I asked, surprised. Could you even own wildlife?**

**"You don't know who's forest this is? This is Inuyasha's forest!" he exclaimed, also surprised. Who was this girl?**

**"Inu-yasha..." I muttered. The name was definitely familiar.**

**"Yeah! He's my father! And I'm going to be as great as he and his own father was!" the man boosted.**

**"What are you? And besides, who cares about being great?" I huffed, looking away.**

**"What? You don't know what I am? I am a hanyou! A full hanyou at that." he bragged even though I knew nothing of what he was calling a han-you?**

**"Han-you? As in, half demon?!" I cried out, terrified. **

**He grinned. "Yup!"**

**I screamed.**

**Suddenly, a red blur appeared and was with them in a blink.**

**"Oi! Pup! You still causing trouble?" the red blur shouted. Finally it slowed down to reveal another man, this time in a red haori and had silver ears. The hair was the same.**

**"No, Dad! Just dealing with some problems, that's all." the first man replied quickly.**

**"I could see the resemblance." I muttered. Looking away. **

**Then the second man- I mean hanyou looked at me and gasped. **

**"Wench! What's your name?" the first hanyou demanded.**

**Anger boiled in me. "I am not a wench! My name is-"**

**"Yumiko..." The second hanyou murmured, unable to believe his eyes. He lifted my chin and stared right into my eyes. I was surprised to see that one, he knew my name and two, he had the same gold eyes...**

**"Who are you?" I asked, shaking my head to get him away. I pushed him back.**

**"Father!" the first hanyou grabbed his dad as the second hanyou stumbled. "You don't do that to the Great Inuyasha!"**

**I gasped. "Inu-yasha...I heard that before..." **

**Suddenly it hit me. '_Mother's poster.'_**

**"How do you know my name?!" I exclaimed, scared.**

**"Of course I know your name. I have been waiting sixteen years to see someone come out of that well, hoping it would be Kagome with either a baby, or a toddler, or a little girl, or...or you." he answered, standing up straight. "How's Kagome? Is she good? Happy?"**

**"How do you know my mother? What do you have to do with her?" I shouted, freaked out. This was scary. **

**"Well, Yumiko. I'm your father."**

**"FATHER?!"**

* * *

mha ha ha ha ha ha. I feel so evil! Finally got this done! Phew! I had writer's block but its gone :D

ok so did you enjoy that? would you like to know more? then review and tell me! :P :P :P :P

essh, wats gonna happen to Yumiko? And wat about Kohana? Sorry Anya, had to leave you unconscious for a bit. And what about Kagome? Let's find out in the next chapter ok?

so thanks for reading! Please review and I hope to see you again in the next chapter of Is This Where I Belong?


	4. Discovering Miko Powers

heyy. I;m back for Chapter 4!! :D ok so in the last chapter i left you with a cliffhanger. well I'm gonna finish it don't worry. :D

disclaimer: I own most of the characters in here except for the original which i don't own. :(

* * *

"talking"

'_thinking.'_

_quick flashbacks_

ok enjoy!! and please review ;P

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**"FATHER?!" Yumiko and InuYoshi shouted at the same time.**

**"That means...I'm related to her!?" InuYoshi cried. "To a human?!" **

**"Hey! What's so bad about being human?! You're half of it!" I shouted back.**

**Since 'InuYoshi' was taller, she had to face up, while he looked down.**

**"Eww! Gross you look like you're gonna kiss!" Inuyasha shouted, acting childish.**

**I backed away. "I don't understand. I can't be related to you! I just can't! I feel like I went through time or something!"**

**"InuYoshi, grab the fainted girl. Yumiko, follow me. I'll explain at home." Inuyasha ordered, grabbing my wrist. **

**"Wha-what? No! I can't just follow you home!" I shouted but then remembered my fight at home. "You...you don't like me do you? You never wanted me! You never did!" Tears came to my eyes.**

**_"HE DOESN'T THINK OF YOU AS A DAUGHTER!" my mother shouted out in rage._**

**My mother's voice rang in my head and the words hurt more and more. Was it because I was human? But so was Mother. Maybe that's why he doesn't want me.**

**"Wha? Is that what Kagome told you? Yumiko come with me! We have to talk!" Inuyasha urged. **

**"No! No! Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" I screamed, trying to get my arm loose from his grip. He pulled me into an embrace, holding onto me. "Nooo..." I whimpered. I stood there, finally in my father's arms, finally getting the chance to know about my family and I was refusing?**

**"Yumiko, pup, I'm so sorry. I know I've hurt your mother and even though you were young, I hurt you too. I know that. But I want to be in your life from now on. I already missed sixteen years of it. Please, at least listen to me." he begged, taking in her scent so he could never lose her. She smelt similar to Kagome but had a hint of honey...**

**He looked down at me, wiping away my tears, just like a father did for his daughter. He didn't act as if he didn't want me.**

**I finally agreed. **

**Once we were inside, InuYoshi placed Kohana down in a futon. **

**I sat down at the table, along with Inuyasha in the head chair and InuYoshi direct from me. There was one empty seat directly across from Inuyasha.**

**"Ok, so Dad, start explaining." InuYoshi sounded as if he demanded it.**

**"Well, sixteen years ago, Kagome, your mother, was pregnant with twins. A boy and a girl. Surprisingly the boy turned out to be a full hanyou but the girl was only a quarter. She can transformed if she willed it. And I made a mistake. I didn't realize how much I loved both you and your mom until you guys left. I waited every day for you to return. I even finsihed off the furniture! I took good care of InuYoshi and I hoped that one day, Kagome would return, holding onto a baby girl, my baby girl. But she never returned, just like she vowed. But then suddenly, sixteen years later, you return Yumiko!" Inuyasha explained, ashamed with himself.**

**"I came by accident. We fell into the well. It had an arrow in it so we tried to get it out. Once it did, we came here. So...you're really my father?" I asked, uncertain. **

**He grinned. "Yup."**

**Then, Kohana awoke. Before I was out of my seat, InuYoshi had reached her and had a cup of tea for her. He helped her sit up.**

**"Wha...what's going on?" she asked slowly and found herself face to face with InuYoshi. Her cheeks burned a deep deep and she looked away. "Why are you so close?"**

**InuYoshi immediately back away by a couple of steps, blushing himself. "Sorry. Brought you some tea." **

**He helped her stand up. "Thanks." She took the cup from him and sipped from it.**

**Yumiko smiled as she saw her 'brother' stare at her best friend.**

**"Inu...yasha. So...hanyous and mikos are real? I only thought they were from imagination. Granny used to tell me stories like these all the time. But I never thought they were real..." I glanced back at Kohana, who stood there awkwardly as InuYoshi did too. _'Time to save 'em both.'_ I thought.**

**"Kohana! come sit over here!" I offered, cheerfully. **

**But before she come any closer there was a loud roar. "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Kohana screamed, terrified. She still didn't know where she was. InuYoshi was by her side in a second. "You ok?"**

**"What the hell was that?!" we both screamed.**

**Inuyasha jumped up. "Yumiko! Take yourself and your friend somewhere safe. We've got a demon to take care of. InuYoshi, gear up!"**

**"No! Father! I'm coming too! Kohana, stay put!" I shouted, running to her. **

**"Will do." she answered, feeling faint. **

**"Don't faint now! Do that later!" I ordered, pushing her down into a corner. "Stay there."**

**I waved and then asked, "Are there bows around?" **

**Inuyasha looked at her from getting his Tesseiga. "You can use a bow and arrows?" **

**"Of course! I learned so at school. Now do you have any?" I asked again, impatient.**

**There was another roar.**

**Inuyasha threw her the bow and arrows, which she caught with ease.**

**InuYoshi grabbed his sword, a sword made from one of Inuyasha's fangs. He called it Ryakijin. It stood for water dragon.**

**They rushed outside and faced a giant Bird.**

**"I...want...the...jewel..." it hissed. **

**"Woah that's scary." I muttered.**

**"We don't have the jewel! Backlash wave!" Inuyasha shouted raising the Tesseiga high.**

**"Mizukiba!" Inuyoshi cried, swinging his sword. Suddenly, water in the shape of a fang came shooting out of his sword aiming at the demon. With Backlash Wave and Mizukiba combined, the demon should have died.**

**But he just dodged it, going straight for me. "Kya!" I screamed. I placed the arrow into the bowstring and shot but it missed. So I reached for the next arrow...except there was none.**

**I dropped the bow, that was now useless to me and began to fled. I ran and ran but the demon quickly caught up. **

**I held out my hand in defense and what happened surprised me. A pink light shot out of my hand and hit the demon in the head. _BONK!_**

**I fell backwards, landing on my backside. "Owwww!" I whined. then I stared at the demon who was getting angrier and angrier. Of course, That was my fault.**

**"Backlash Wave!" "Mizukiba!"**

**The moves hit the demon in the back and the demon perished. **

**I let out a sigh of relief and Inuyasha came over to help me up. "Inuyasha! What...what was that light from me just now?" I asked him immediately. He hit me on the head. "Owwie!" I whined.**

**"I'm your father. Address me properly. And I guess...you got your mother's miko powers. Don't worry. I'll get you a trainer so you can control those powers. You're pretty powerful." he told me.**

**"Yes, Chichi." I giggled. I had always wanted to call my dad that. Inuyasha sighed but inside he felt happy. It seemed that he had finally gotten his pup back...now his mate.**

**"Father. I feel that you need to make her a sword and a new bow and arrows too.We have a new member to the family." InuYoshi placed his arm around me protectively. I suddenly, felt happy.**

**Then it came crashing down.**

**"YUMIKO!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?!" both father and brother shouted, shocked, surprised, and angry.**

**I blushed. "Er...a mini skirt and a halter top?" **

**Inuyasha grabbed one of my arms and InuYoshi took the other. "We're going to have a long long talk." Inuyasha warned, pulling her inside.**

**"Awwh." **

* * *

**Kagome**

**Kagome glanced worriedly at the clock. Sure, they had many fights before but Yumiko never stayed away form home for so long. It was already six o'clock! And Kohana's mother was quite worried too.**

**Her mother gave her a glass of water. "Kagome, it's going to be alright. Yumiko's a big girl. She can take care of herself. You should have never said that to her. Did you see that hurt expression on her face the moment you said that? Did you see those tears? They portrayed hurt, anger, and confusion. Kagome! That was immature of you. Yumiko only has you. And now you even seem to betray her. You should be ashamed."**

**Kagome hung her head, in shame. It was true. She should have never hurt her daughter like that. What would Kagome do if Yumiko got hurt? **

**"I must go look for her!" She declared. She didn't care if she was going to take away Yumiko's privacy. Yumiko and Kohana had to be found. Quickly Kagome left before her mother could stop her.**

**She then suddenly saw something unbelievable. The well house door was closed, but a small light came from inside. A blue light...**

* * *

**Back to Me!**

**I sat silently beside Kohana, who had calmed down a great deal. She finally understood the terms of Feudal Japan and hanyou and demons. I sighed. It was time for my punishment.**

**"Yumiko! You're not wearing enough clothing! I mean, Kagome's not that poor is she?" Inuyasha asked, half concern, half angry. **

**"Of course she had money! Chichi, this is the new style! I like wearing like this!" I tried to defend myself.**

**"No. You will not come back here next time looking like that or I'll really give you a punishment, got it?" he asked. **

**"Fine." I agreed. This was a pain. **

**Then InuYoshi walked in, holding a brand new bow and a new set of arrows. "The sword would be done by tomorrow Toutosai says. The bows and arrows are ready. And I have found a trainer. She is the apprentice of Kaede and of quite a many other rather strong mikos."**

**I took the bow and arrows and examined them. They were amazing! "Thank you, Onii-san!" I shouted throwing my arms around him. I had found out that I was the baby of the family. **

**"Uh...no problem." he replied shyly. He wasn't used to this. Then his eyes set on Kohana, who was watching quietly. She smiled and his heart jumped. What was this feeling? Will it go away?**

**I let go of him and caught him staring at Kohana again. Then I saw Kohana blush and look away. **

**I smiled. Then the smile was wiped off my face as I realized that it must be late. At that exact moment, her mother stormed in. **

**"Yumiko!" She shouted, anger boiling on her heart.**

**Inuyasha's jaws dropped. InuYoshi stood there dumbfounded. Yumiko jumped up, surprised and scared. Kohana hovered behind Yumiko.**

**"How could you? And you Kohana! You girls should know better!" she shouted, anger showing her eyes. She really didn't want to come back just to fetch her daughter and her daughter's friend.**

**"B-but M-mother!" I cried. **

**"That's my mother?" InuYoshi asked out loud. A bit too loud. **

**Kagome finally acknowledged that Inuyasha and InuYoshi stood in the room. Her InuYoshi. Her son.**

**"InuYoshi..." she murmured, the anger dissapearing. How she had longed each and every day that she could go and see her son.**

**He looked at her with the same brown eyes. "M-mother?" **

**"Oh InuYoshi!" Kagome cried happily, throwing her arms around her fully grown son. Or half-way done growing son.**

**He hugged her back. He had always wondered who was it that had given birth to him. Finally he was holding her, this frail human, who was his mother.**

**"Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered unable to believe his eyes. She had come back! After she vowwed to never come back she returned! Finally, they could be a family again!**

**Then Kagome remembered her purpose. She let go of InuYoshi tears in her eyes. "I hope that bastard treats you right." **

**"He's not a bastard!" InuYoshi _and_ I spoke up. "He's our father!"**

**Kagome was a bit taken back from her daugher's outburst. Wasn't she hurt that he didn't want her?**

**"Ka-kagome..." he whispered again, standing up from his seat. He took a step towards her.**

**Kagome took a step back. "Get away from me! I'm here to take my daughter and her friend back to where they belong that's all. If they hadn't come in the first place, I wouldn't be here."**

**She grabbed Yumiko's and Kohana's arms.**

**InuYoshi was shocked. He finally had a mother and a sister, and he seemingly liked Kohana, and now they were leaving?**

**"But Mother!" he cried, feeling heartbroken.**

**"But Kagome!" Inuyasha did the same as his son, both feeling the heartbreak.**

**Kagome turned her head and walked out the door, the door of their house, and walked ahead of the girls. **

**"Chichi!" I called to my father, running back and throwing my arms around him. "Onii-san!" I shouted and also hugged InuYoshi.**

**"I'll visit." I whispered to my father. "With Kohana." I whispered to InuYoshi, winking.**

**Then I hurriedly followed my mother back to the well. **

**"Jump." she ordered. **

**"Kohana, go first." I said gently, giving her a small push. She nodded and jumped into the well, the blue light engulfing her. Then I jumped. The light did the same to me. Finally Kagome jumped, taking one last look at the too familiar place she wanted, but couldn't, call home.**

**"Kohana! Your grounded." was the first thing Kohana's mum said when she walked into our living room to pick up Kohana. **

**"But Mom!" Kohana protested. She was now over the shock of all that has happened.**

**"No buts! Let's go." Her mother ordered, walking back to the door. "Thank you for taking care of my daughter."**

**Then she left, Kohana rushing along, mouthing "Sorry" before leaving.**

**I hung my head, knowing that I too, would be in trouble. Surprisingly my mother threw her arms around me. "Oh Yumiko! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean what I had said! I was just stressed out. I'm sorry!"**

**I smiled. "It's ok Mom. As long as I can visitChichi and Onii-san again."**

**She winced. "I don't know."**

**Then Gram appeared and also pulled me into a tight hug. "Yumiko! You're home!" **

**I laughed. "Yes, Gram. Mom, I have to visit them though! Chichi promised me that he would find a trainer for my miko powers and he got me a new bow and arrows and a sword is being made right now for me! Mother, they are important in my life! They are...family." I explained.**

**She sighed. "Ok, fine. But you must be home before six or else no more visits. Unless of course, I say that you could stay there."**

**I smiled. "Arigatou, Okaa-san! Now I must go pack for tomorrow!" With that I left the room.**

**"I hope she'll be alright." Kagome muttered.**

**"Funny. That's the same thing I said when you kept leaving. Except this is different. You were gone for weeks on end!"**

**Kagome hugged her mother. "Thank you Mother."**

* * *

that's it. Chapter 4 of Is This Where I Belong?

Is it all right to all my readers if I just write InuYoshi's name as Inuyoshi? It is quite tiring to keep clicking shift. -.-'.

thanks for reading and please review! i decided to give u a break from cliffhangers. :D

I really hope Inuyasha and Kagome get along soon don't you? Why don't you tell me? Review! Review!

ok pce out and see you next time in Chapter 5. -wink- :D :P


	5. Changing into a Hanyou

hey guys. What's up? ok, this is Chapter 5!! Yay!! Sorry, on facebook, so I just lost everything in my head -.-'

disclaimer: I own the plot line and most characters in this story except for the original ones which I don't own.

ok enjoy and please please review :D

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**_Beep! Beep! Beep! _my alarm clock rang.**

**'_Wha?'_ I lazily thought as I sat up in bed, rubbing my right eye. I yawned, it was still so early! Then I noticed the time on my alarm clock. _9:00a.m!_**

**"Crap!" I nearly shouted as I jumped out of bed and rushed into the bathroom. Once I was done, I walked into my closet and sighed. Chichi would kill me if I wore something like yesterday but it's too hot to wear something else otherwise. I grabbed a white tank top and threw it on over my head after taking on my jammies of course. Then I grabbed a red skort (shorts and skirt combined) and put it on. I rushed out of my closet and went to my desk, where my backpack was. **

**I opened my bag and realized that the brush and mirror I had bought yesterday was still in it. '_Oh well. You never know when you need to brush your hair.'_ I thought happily. I tied my hair up in a ponytail, using a red/white ribbon. I applied lip gloss, mascara and eye liner before grabbing my bag and heading down the stairs.**

**"Hey Mom! 'Morning Grams!" I greeted cheerfully. I took my seat at the table. **

**"You're extra cheerful today, Mimi." my grandmother smiled. She thought it was nice that I was happy.**

**"Well of course! I'm going to get trained today to control my miko powers! Plus I'll be visiting my Chichi and onii-san!" I cried out happily. I quickly ate my cereal and drank my juice. **

**My mother winced. "Oh, I don't know Yumiko. Maybe you can go some other day..."**

**I looked shocked. Well 'cause I was. "What?!" **

**"Kagome! You have to let her go." Gran helped.**

**Kagome sighed. "Ok ok. I know, I know."**

**I smiled. "Well, I gotta go pack some lunch."**

**"Pack some ramen too, Darling!" my mother called. **

**I raised my eyebrow but didn't say anything. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed some cups of ramen, a sandwich, some juice, bottled water, and a couple of fruits.**

**"Ok! I'm on my way! Be back later for dinner. Bye!" I called, slamming the front door by accident. Whoops.**

**I walked slowly over to the well. Would it work this time? What if it doesn't? I took a deep breath...and then my cell rang. I wonder if it works five hundred years back.**

**I picked up. "Hello?"**

**"Hey, Yumiko?"**

**"Yeah. I's me. Who's this?"**

**"Kohana, duh!" **

**"Oh! Kohana! I wanted to go back to visit my pop and brother. Wanna come?"**

**"I can't. I want to but I can't. Get one of the other girls." **

**"Nah. No one can know, Ko-ko. If they do, we're going to be examined! And that's just plain stupid. Ok, well you want me to say anything to Inuyoshi for you?" I asked, knowing that she liked him.**

**"Umm...yeah. Tell him I said hi. I won't be back for about one week, since I'm grounded." I could hear Kohana groan from the other line.**

**"Oh ok. Talk to you soon. Bye." **

**"Bye." she hung up.**

**I sighed then burst into giggles. I opened the well house door, slipping inside.**

**When I was about to jump, my phone rang again. _'I hope it doesn't ring in the other time. Chichi's gonna kill me!'_ I thought.**

**I picked up. "Hello? Who's this?"**

**"Yumiko? Hey, it's Ryuu. You busy today?" **

**"Umm...yeah. Yeah, I am. Sorry. I'm going to be...visiting my brother...he's off at college but Mom and I thought we could stop by. Sorry. Why did you ask?" I had to fib. He possibly couldn't understand.**

**"Nah, it's ok. I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out. I guess I'll be roaming the forest today." he laughed.**

**I smiled even though he couldn't see me. "Ok. Have fun."**

**"Ok. Bye."**

**"Bye." I hung up. Then, taking another deep breath, I jumped into the well.**

**The blue light surrounded me, taking me in. It gave a warm feeling, and I enjoyed it. I wished I could stay but then I landed on my butt on soft ground. I looked up to see that the roof was gone and replaced with the same blue sky that I had fallen in love with. Already it was familiar.**

**I struggled to get out but finally was able to heave myself over the edge of the well. then I bumped into something, or _someone._**

**"Mimi!" my brother called. It was Inuyoshi who I had bumped into.**

**"Grrr...Inuyoshi! That hurt!" I cried out, frowning. **

**He looked at me sheepishly. "Sorry. Anyway, call me Yosh if you want. All my friends do. And You have to meet them! Plus, I got your weapons and stuff at home."**

**Home..."Ok, Yosh." I answered. **

**"Hurry. Get on my back. It's easier. All us kids are gonna get together today. Right now actually. Then after you got some training to do." he told me. I quickly got on his back and relaxed as he ran through the forest at demon speed.**

**Soon, we were in a clearing and in that clearing were all sorts of teenagers. Youkais and humans and hanyous. **

**"Hey guys. I want you to meet Yumiko." Inuyoshi introduced me. "Hey." I said.**

**A little boy with bright red hair and big purple hair spoke first. "Hi! I'm Akihiko!"**

**I smiled. He seemed to be the youngest here because all the rest of the people here were in their teens. **

**"Hey. I'm Masaru. And this is my sister, Michiko." A male with long sliver hair and green eyes said, then pointed to a girl beside him. The girl had long straight red hair and gold eyes with two fox ears perched on her head.**

**Then I gasped in surprise as a kitty demon transformed into a girl with brown hair and red eyes. "I'm Masako."**

**"Woah." I muttered.**

**A girl with red hair and blue eyes spoke next. "I'm Tsuki." She looked at Masaru and blushed, then looked away. I could tell that she liked him.**

**Suddenly, a girl with blonde hair and purple eyes ran into the clearing panting. "Hide me!" she cried and dove behind a rock. Then to my surprise, a bunch of kids were following her!**

**"Kimiko! Kimiko! Come out!" they all cried, laughing.**

**Inuyoshi sighed. "Kids! Go back to your mom and dad. Kimiko isn't here." **

**I tried to hold in my giggles as the children silently left, saddened that they had been caught by Inuyoshi.**

**Finally the blonde girl came out. "Hey. Sorry I'm late."**

**I laughed. "No problem." **

**She looked at me. "Who are you?"**

**"I'm Yumiko." I introduced myself. "She's my long lost sister." Inuyoshi added.**

**"Oh." she said. "So, what's up?"**

**"What happened to you back there? Why were all those kids chasing you?" I asked, curious.**

**"They are my brothers and sisters. My parents like to adopt kids .But they promised to stop after their twenty-eighth. Those kids won't leave me alone! I need to get away from here but I'm too young. My older siblings have all moved out and so I'm stuck here." she explained, exhausted.**

**"Yeah. Aunt Sango and Uncle Miroku already have like, twenty-five right?" Michiko asked.**

**Kimiko nodded. **

**As everyone got talking about their week, I moved over to my brother. "How come Masaru and Michiko look a bit like us? Are they our siblings too?"**

**He laughed. "No, Mimi. They are our cousins. Masaru and Michiko are Uncle Sesshomaru and Aunt Minori's kids. There's also Rin, but she's not a youkai like all of them. She was taken in by Sesshomaru before Masaru and Michiko were born. Masaru is almost seventeen and Michiko is only fifteen. Rin is about twenty-four. Then there's Minaka and Mironu who are about nineteen. They are also our aunts and uncles since they are siblings of Aunt Minori. You see Kimiko? She's the twelveth kid in their whole family. Then, behind her is about thirteen more kids. Out of all twenty-five kids, only nine are their biological ones and Sango is pregnant again with their last biological child." He stopped to take a breath.**

**"Go on." I encouraged. I wanted to know about this time.**

**He continued. "Akihiko is Shippo and Akiko's child. Their first son too. Shippo is only twenty-three and Akiko is twenty-two but in the youkai world, that's nothing. They can be mated once they're eighteen. Masako is a neko demon. She can easily transform back and forth, like most demons. Masako lives with Kimiko's family even though her own family is close by. Kirara and Kasao had a litter of four kits, and as a sign of friendship, Sango promised to raise Masako as her own. Tsuki is Ayame and Kouga's kid. She was born before most of us and is one of the oldest. She's only one month younger then Masaru who is oldest here."**

**I smiled. "Oh, now I get it."**

**He laughed. "Good. I'm pooped from telling you all that. Oh, it's time to get training. Dad thought I also needed a trainer which I don't so, we'll be training together."**

**"Sure!"**

**"Hey, Guys. Sorry but we have to leave early. We got some training to do." Inuyoshi told the group.**

**"You're always training!" Kimiko whined. "And I just got here!"**

**"Kimiko, you always train too!" Tsuki laughed. **

**"We all need to train. After what Kaede told our parents before she passed away of course our parents would train us." Michiko said.**

**"What did Kaede say?" I asked, interested.**

**Masako sighed. "She said that Naraku would come back in a reincarnation. Just like how Kagome is a reincarnation of Kikyou, who is Kaede's older sister."**

**I gasped. My mother was a reincarnation?**

**"Uh...Masako! Kagome's our mother!" Inuyoshi shouted. He looked at me.**

**My face was plastered with shock. "Who was Kikyou exactly?"**

**"She was a bitch. That's all." Michiko answered simply.**

**"Nooo...Kikyou was a very powerful miko. She was trained ever since she was a baby to control and improve her powers. But Kikyou was in love with Inuyasha. She tried to pull a scheme with Naraku to get Inuyasha and kill Kagome. Kikyou was killed by Inuyasha sixty-six years ago and Inuyasha was pinned to the Goshinboku for the first fifty years before Kagome accidentally came back to this time, freeing him. Then they set out along with Sango, Miroku, Shippo and my mother, Kirara, to defeat Naraku and get back the jewel, which could destroy all of Japan." Masako explained.**

**"Ok, thanks for the story. We really got to go." Inuyoshi said, pulling me. I finally gave in. "Ok."**

**He lifted me up and as I waved goodbye to my new friends he zoomed back into the forest, past all this nature in a zip.**

**Soon we were in front of our house and standing at the door was my father and a woman perhaps in her thirties.**

**"Chichi!" I cried out happily, throwing my arms around him. "Yumiko!" He laughed.**

**Once I let him go, he introduced me to the woman. "Yumiko, this is Kazue. She will be your trainer." **

**I nodded. "Ok." Inuyoshi replied, "Sure."**

**"Let's get started." Kazue said, giving them a warm smile. **

**Inuyasha went back into the house and came out seconds later. "Yumiko, these are for you." He handed me a sword and a bow with arrows. I smiled and gave him my backpack. "Thanks, Dad."**

**Inuyoshi grabbed his sword from inside. Once he came out he told me, "Yumiko, your sword name is Kaseiga. Mine is the Ryakijin. Ok?"**

**I nodded and we walked towards Kazue. **

**"Good, you got your weapons." she said. "Yumiko, transform into a hanyou. You will be much more powerful."**

**"How?" I asked.**

**"Just want it. Don't force it, just will for it to come. Feel it rush through your body and give you power." she said.**

**I closed my eyes. I could feel that there was something there in me, and it wanted to come out. I wished for it to come. Then I opened my eyes. "Did it work?" **

**Kazue shock her head. "No, Yumiko. Try again."**

**I tried again, this time willing it more, wanting it more. But still, nothing happened.**

**I sighed. "Can we work on something else for now?"**

**She smiled. "Sure."**

**Then the morning passed by as Kazue taught me how to shoot my arrows properly. She showed Inuyoshi some techniques.**

**"Ok, it's noon. Go for lunch. I'll meet you back here in two hours." she said, then she disappeared. **

**"Cool." I murmured before following Inuyoshi back home.**

* * *

**After Lunch of the Ramen**

**I strolled through the forest, my bag hanging on my back. I took it along because I wanted to find some souvenirs. **

**Suddenly, I bumped into a woman.**

**"Hey! Watch it!" she cried out. I was so surprised I dropped my bag and all the contents fell out.**

**"Oh I'm so sorry!" I apologized, then I bent down to pick up my stuff.**

**"Stop." she ordered. I looked up at her. She looked like she was really rich. Her kimono looked expensive and her silver-white hair was made in a fancy design on her head. "That's my brush and mirror that I lost!" she cried out, in shock. She quickly swooped up my brush and mirror.**

**"Hey! No it's not!" I cried. "Give it back!"**

**"Thief! I've been looking for this for ages!" she shouted. **

**"No! I bought it in my own time!" I explained, trying to reach for it. **

**She looked at me. "Your own time?"**

**"I an travel through time. I bought it while shopping. I'm not sure how the storekeeper got it but if this is truly yours you can have it back." I said maturely.**

**She smiled. "Thank you, Child. Well, I did say that I would give a reward for whoever brings this back to me. It's very precious you see. My dead husband got it for me. So, what do you want?"**

**I thought for a moment then it came to me. "I'm so sorry about your husband. Would you like to tell me? And I don't wnat much and I'm not sure if this could work but if you could, could you give me something so thatI can change into my hanyou-form whenever I want?" **

**She laughed. "Of course! That's quite easy. I was wondering what I should do with this ring. It will change you into a hanyou whenever you want to be a hanyou. All you have to do is say, 'I want to be a hanyou'. You can have it. I have no use for it since I'm a full youkai. everyone calls me Lady L. I am in a hurry but if we meet again then I shall tell you the story. Goodbye and thank you for my things." She handed me the ring and got on a chariot that flew into the sky and away.**

**I smiled and placed the ring on my left hand's middle finger. "I want to be a hanyou." I whispered, not knowing if it would work. Then I gasped as I saw claws replace my manicured nails. i lifted my hair to see that I had gotten silver streaks. I patted my head and realized that I had gotten ears! "Cool." I murmured.**

**I walked happily back home, happy that I was a hanyou. Maybe now I can be accepted.**

**When I walked into the house, I realized we had company. Masaru and Michiko were sitting there on one sofa while two adults I didn't know sat on the other. My father and Brother were leaning against the wall.**

**"Yumiko! You finally got it!" Inuyoshi cried out happy for me. **

**I smiled. "Actually, I met this nice lady who gave me a ring that can change me into a hanyou whenever I want. Her name was something like Lady L. "**

**I saw the silver-white haired man wince. He looked a lot like my Chichi. "Hello."**

**"Yumiko, this is my older brother, Sesshomaru; your uncle. And that's your Aunt Minori." Inuyasha told me.**

**"She looks like Kagome." Aunt Minori said, smiling. **

**I smiled. "Of course! She's my mother."**

**"Well, Inuyasha. She's a beauty. Probably because she looks more like her mother then you. We have to be on our way. We just stopped by to meet your lovely daughter, Yumiko, is it?" Uncle Sesshomaru said, his face showing no emotion.**

**"Ok, thanks for stopping by. Bye, Uncle Sesshy and Aunt Mino." I said, waving. I could see both of them wince.**

**"Yumiko..." Daddy hissed. Uh oh, what did I do?**

**Once they left Inuyasha sighed. "Yumiko, Sesshomaru doesn't like to be called Sesshy. And Kagome was the only one who called Minori Mino...it brgins back memories for her and she wishes to forget. She knows Kagome left and it broke her heart." **

**I nodded. "oh, sorry. I'm going to go train now."**

**With that me and Inuyoshi left for Kazue and her training.**

* * *

**After training Five o'clock**

**"Bye, Chichi! I'll be back tomorrow." I said, kissing my Dad on his forehead. **

**I hugged Inuyoshi. "Bye, onii-san. Oh, and Kohana said hi and that she'll be back in a week." Inuyoshi blushed. **

**I walked off, heading for the well.**

**Then as I was nearing it, I got sidetracked. There were some pretty flowers that I haven't ever seen at home so I reached down to pick some up when I heard a rustle in the bushes behind me. I stood up. **

**"Who's there?" I called, softly. I was scared. Anything could be there and I left my weapons at Chichi's.**

**"Who's there?" I called a bit louder.**

**Suddenly, I saw a blue run from behind me into the bushes in front of me. I took a step back. "Whoever you are, show youself!"**

**The blur ran from in front of me to behind me and back and forth. It ran circles around me that my eyes couldn't follow.**

**I whimpered, terrified. "What do you want?"**

**Then, the blur stopped in front of me. "Rose pricks!" it cried. **

**"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!" I screamed, as the needles came from the blur, throwing me to the ground.**

**"Ha ha ha. I thought a hanyou was stronger then that. I'm going to eat you up and take that jewel around your neck." it hissed. Then I saw him. It was a male with long green-black hair and purple eyes. Somehow those purple eyes seemed familiar. Lots of demons here had purple eyes but not like that. Not...mesmerizing...**

**I whimpered. I was unable to talk because I was so scared I was going to pee myself! **

**"Get up. Fight me. Or should I just take it myself?" he taunt. **

**I slowly stood up and stared into those eyes. Yeah, they are definitely familiar. "Who are you?" **

**"Me? Well I'm Ryuutaro, the great dragon of the forest." he answered, sneering. Then he sent more of that rose pricks at me.**

**I fell to the ground, feeling the blood leave me as i got injured in all sorts of places. I'm a hanyou. I'm suppose to be able to fight. Why can't I fight?**

**"Want another one? I'm going to kill you." he hissed, laughing.**

**Tears stained my face and I prepared myself for death.**

**"MIZUKIBA!" a voice cried out. A water dragon came out of nowhere, aiming for Ryuutaro. He wasn't expecting it and got thrown back.**

**I sighed in relief as I saw my brother emerge from the shadows. He rushed towards me. "Mimi!" he cried.**

**"Inuyoshi..." I said weakly. He leaned me against a tree and faced Ryuutaro.**

**"I see that the pathetic hanyou's name is Mimi eh? And you're Inuyoshi..." he muttered. "Prepare to die!" **

**"Not if I can help it!" Inuyoshi shouted. "TSUNAMI FUTAGO!"**

**I gasped. A new attack? Do you get new attacks if you're trying to save someone's life.**

**Ryuutaro got flung back by twin tidal waves. He sat up weakly.**

**"Leave my sister alone. Freak." Inuyoshi ordered. **

**"And if I don't?" Ryuutaro asked, sneering.**

**"Then you shall die." Inuyoshi warned. He walked back to me and picked me up. "Let's go, Mimi."**

**I smiled. "Thanks, Yosh."**

**He took me to the well. "Ok, take care of yourself."**

**"What about the wo-" I looked down at my arms and legs. Nothing. "...wounds."**

**He smiled. "Demons heal faster. And those wounds weren't severe."**

**"Thanks, Yosh." And I jumped into the well, the blue light taking me home.**

* * *

yikes. looks like they have an enemy. Or do they? yay!! my other characters have joined the story! But not all yet. Theres still a couple more Oc's to come :D

if you can tell me who Lady L is then I shall give you your own character in this story!! Hint: Someone talks about her in my first story, Second Chance. He talks about Lady L's husband too.

so review and tell me who you think Lady L is. if you haven't read my first story, you should. But if you don't want to then its ok. There's another hint in this chapter about her. But...I will not list it here so go back and read! :P

Whoever can get it then they shall get their own character. ok ttyl byes pce. and please review!


	6. Ryuu's other self

Chapter six...wowie. ok so yeah read, enjoy, and please review! Sorry its taking too long...my aunt visited from the states and she finally went home yesterday. yeah, sorry bout that.

disclaimer: i own most characters in this story except for the original ones from the anime/manga

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

**My eyelids fluttered open. I slowly looked around the room; my room. Then I remembered what had happened yesterday. I shuddered. The thought of that Ryuutaro sent shivers down my shine. I slowly got out of bed.**

**'_Maybe today I shouldn't go back. It's dangerous. Maybe I should go somewhere with my friends and boyfriend.'_ I thought as I headed for the bathroom.**

**Moments later I reentered my room, going for my closet. What should I wear? I sighed. Was this all to a girl's life? Apparently not.**

**I picked out a mini jean skirt with a green tank top. Then I picked some red hearts as earrings and applied my makeup.**

**I grabbed my phone and called Kohana.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Hey. It's me, Yumi."**

**"Oh, hey. I can't talk long. Remember, I'm grounded." I could hear that she groaned.**

**"Oh, right. Sorry. Just wanted to tell you that Inuyoshi's been asking about you." I snickered. They were so cute.**

**"Oh! Um...uh...r-reallly?"**

**"Yup!" I nodded for effect even thought she wouldn't see.**

**"Oh...C-cool. Well I got to go. I'll talk to you soon ok?"**

**"Sure. Bye."**

**"Bye."**

**"Bye." I hung up. If I hadn't I would've never gotten off. Next, I called Momoka, Naomi, Sakura and of course Ryuu to see if they wanted to hang out. Momoka was busy babysitting, Naomi had to go visit her grandmother and Sakura was busy with summer classes. Ryuu was the only one who agreed to come over after.**

**I slouched down the stairs, upset. All my friends were busy and I was all alone.**

**"Good morning, Yumiko." Gran said, smiling.**

**I smiled. "Morning." I sat down at my normal seat. "What's for breakfast?"**

**"Well, you can have cereal or eggs sunny-side up, or a bagel or something." my mother answered, not bothering to look up from the paper. I rolled my eyes.**

**Quickly I chose the cereal and ate quietly. Maybe I should head back...**

**After breakfast I went back upstairs and sat on my bed, opening the Internet.**

**Then my phone rang. "Hello?"**

**"Hey, Yumi? It's me, Ryuu."**

**"Yeah, I know. What's up?"**

**"I'll come over around...three ok?"**

**"Sure. Anytime, Baby." I cooed. Then I remembered about my transformations. This relationship was not normal. And...wouldn't he freak if I suddenly changed into a hanyou? Did this mean...we have to ...break up?**

**He laughed. "Ok, se you then."**

**"See you." I hung up, tears welling in my eyes. I was different..._way _different. I...couldn't be with a guy like him. He'd...he'd be so angry I hid it from him. Nothing good would come out of this.**

**I turned off the computer and decided to go to my father. That would take my mind off of Ryuu.**

**

* * *

**

Inuyoshi looked around once again. Where is that girl? He was by the well, waiting for his sister's arrival. His pop had said that Inuyoshi had to pick her up and drop her off _everyday. _Inuyoshi sighed. He hate to be disobedient but this was annoying. The sun was already high up in the sky and she still didn't show up.

**Inuyoshi's thoughts wandered and then stopped when he imagined a black-haired, brown-eyed girl. He smiled as he remembered her name. Kohana...**

**Shaking his head to get out the mushy thoughts, he started to tap his foot. Yumiko was going to get a lecture about this. They were suppose to train!**

**He looked around once more.**

**Then, he saw a blue light from inside the well.**

**I loved the warm feeling of the blue light that always surrounded me. Finally I landed on my feet at the bottom of the well. I looked up, expecting a blue sky, with clouds. Instead I saw Inuyoshi's big head at the top.**

**"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed, surprise. His hands went to his ears. "YUMIKO!" he cried out angrily.**

**"S-sorry." I muttered.**

**He jumped into the well and picked me up, then jumped out again. I felt like I was flying at the speed of light. Once he had stopped, we were at our training place and there sat Kazue sipping tea.**

**"Ahh...finally making an appearance Yumiko? That is not good." She said, teasing.**

**"Gomen...I woke up a bit late this morning." I answered, bowing my head slightly.**

**"Let's get started." she told us and handed me my weapons. Today she taught me how to use my sword.**

**"Kaseiga..." I murmured the name of my sword. "Your attack is something you must figure out..." she told me.**

**I lifted it above my head. "KASEIKIBA!" I cried randomly. It was the first word that had popped into my head when I had lifted the sword.**

**A fire dragon emerged from the tip of my sword, shooting out and all around at Inuyoshi.**

**"MIZUKIBA!" he shouted, calling for his dragon to come out. A blue water dragon emerged and together both dragons came together.**

**"Beautiful!" Kazue exclaimed. I smiled, victoriously.**

**finally both dragons disappeared, leaving only a memory.**

**"That was wonderful." Kazue said. "Absolutely wonderful."**

**I grinned, happily. Inuyoshi rolled his eyes at me.**

**Grrrr...**

**I picked up my bow and arrows and prepared for aim. Then I shot it at Inuyoshi.**

**"Hey!" he cried as he dodged the attack. I snickered then lifted my hand and felt the warm pink light go through my arm and down to my hands, shooting out at Inuyoshi.**

**"HEY!" he cried once again, this time jumping into the air. He changed fro ma hanyou to a a huge silver-white dog and flew around in the air.**

**"Woah..." I exclaimed, surprised. He laughed and landed, changing back into himself.**

**"What did you think about that?" he asked, sneering.**

**"I think you look foolish." I replied, looking away. Then I remembered Ryuu. I looked at the clock. Two fifty five!**

**"I'll be back later!" I shouted, running for the well.**

**"YUMIKO! You can't just leave!" Both Inuyoshi and Kazue shouted. Inuyoshi followed me.**

**I jumped into the well as he shouted. "YUMIKO!"**

**Once I was out of the well, I realized that Ryuu was already down the steps. I sighed. Should I really do this?**

**I walked down the steps slowly.**

**"Hey." He said, smiling.**

**"Hey." I looked to the ground.**

**"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.**

**I didn't deserve him. He was way too good for me. Everyone thinks so. And...and how will I explain my hanyou form?**

**"Ryuu...I'm sorry." I started.**

**"For what?" he held onto my hands.**

**"I...I really do like you. I seriously do. But...You're too good for me! You...you won't understand!" Tears spilled from my eyes as I realized how truly right I was.**

**"Are...are you dumping me?" he asked.**

**I looked to the ground again. Then I looked up into his purple eyes, tears falling from my own. "Ryuu...I'm different. I have this other side that you, no, that no one knows about...You would hate me for it! And...and I'm not good enough. I...I..." I stammered.**

**He pulled me closer to him. "Do you like someone else?"**

**I looked up at him. "No! Only you. But...I have that other side, and I still can't control it much...and you would hate it."**

**He laughed. "Everyone has a different side to them, even me. And you wouldn't like this side at all."**

**"I like everything about you." I smiled.**

**"Same here. So...no more of this talk ok?" he asked, wiping away the tears.**

**I nodded. "So...what is that side like?"**

**He laughed. **

**Suddenly, a rumble came from the sky. **

**"Uh oh, it's about to rain." he muttered, grabbing my hand. We raced up the steps as the rain started to pour down.**

**"Let's go into the well!" he shouted, pulling me along. I wanted to protest but the water was stinging my eyes.**

**Once we were inside, I went to the cabinet and took out two towels.**

**I dried my hair as he dried his. Then he walked over to me, placing his hands on my hips and sitting me down on the edge of the well.**

**He leaned down to kiss me, his hands going up and down my backside. "You look good in wet clothes." he murmured.**

**I blushed deeply. He sat down beside me then leaned in to kiss me again. **

**He went and kissed my neck.**

**But then he went almost too far and as he tried to get my shirt off (which I didn't want to happen just yet) we got pushed into the well.**

**"NO!" I cried as I realized we would be transported back to the Feudal era.**

**The blue light engulfed us and I prepared myself for the worst. But I didn't prepare myself enough for what happened next.**

**"You ok, Yumiko?" Ryuu asked once the blue light was gone. I slowly looked up to the blue sky.**

**"Hey...wasm't it raining?" he asked. "And what happened to the ceiling?" He gulped this was bad. Then he counted down from ten.**

**_10, 9, 8..._**

**"I...I'm not sure." I stammered.**

**_6,5,4..._**

**"Where are we?" I asked, faking.**

**Then I cried out in surprise as Ryuu got engulfed once again, this time by a green light.**

**I stared in shock and fear as replaced with Ryuu was ...Ryuutaro. He had the long green-black hair and the same purple eyes. I could see that he had gotten fangs and claws. **

**I backed up against the well wall, screaming my lungs out.**

**"Yumiko! Yumi...listen to me! Please! Please!" he begged, moving closer to me.**

**"You! You tried to kill me! You...you tried to...kill me!" I cried out angrily and scared. Was he going to kill me again?**

**This guy...he was suppose to be my Ryuu? My...my killer is really my boyfriend?!**

**"Stay away from me!" I cried, the tears that he had just wiped away moments ago spilling out once again. This time for my life.**

**I felt the heartbreak as my heart scattered to pieces.**

**"Yumiko! Please, listen to me!" he begged. He reached his hand out and almost scratched me.**

**"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" I screamed, terrified. I was stuck in a well with a killer and I couldn't get out.**

**Then, a silver-white head popped over the well. "Yumiko!" Inuyoshi cried.**

**"Inuyoshi!" I sighed in relief. He would save me. **

**"Inuyoshi?!" Ryuu shouted. "Shouldn't you be somewhere protecting your baby sister?"**

**Then it hit me, Ryuu didn't know that I was a hanyou. Not yet anyway.**

**"Damn right I should." Inuyoshi answered, jumping into the well and picking me up. He quickly jumped out again and placed me down on the grass. Moments later Ryuu appeared.**

**"Ryuutaro. How did you get into the well with my sister?" Inuyoshi asked, his eyes narrowing for the battle. He was going to kill this guy for hurting me. Or trying to at least.**

**"Yumiko! Get away from him! He's dangerous! He'll hurt you!" Ryuu cried.**

**I stood behind Inuyoshi, holding onto his sleeves.**

**"Ryuu...how could you? HOW COULD YOU?" I shouted.**

**"What do you mean, Yumiko?" he asked.**

**I sniffled. "How could you try to kill me? To hurt me?"**

**He looked taken back. "When did I do that?"**

**"You moron! You tried to kill her yesterday!" Inuyoshi shouted in rage. He took out Ryakijin.**

**"I...I didn't try to kill Yumiko! I wasn't even going to kill your sister, Mimi!" he tried to defend himself.**

**I whimpered. "I am Mimi...you know, Yu-mi? Mimi?"**

**His jaw dropped. "But your not a hanyou..."**

**I closed my eyes. Then I willed for myself to change. Change into the character he had tried to kill. My nails changed to claws; my human ears were replaced with silver-white dog ears; my hair got silver-white streaks; and then I got fangs.**

**"Yumiko..." He murmured, surprised.**

**"I am I hanyou." I told him. I stepped out from behind Inuyoshi. "A miko hanyou."**

**He fell to his knees. **

**"It's over, Ryuu." I whimpered, saddened. **

**He looked into my eyes, sadly. **

**"What's over?" Inuyoshi asked. "Our relationship." I answered.**

**"WHAT RELATIONSHIP?!" he shouted. I patted his shoulder to let him know I would tell him later.**

**Then I realized that I was crying...and so was Ryuu.**

**"Why? Why has this happened to me? WHY?! Kami, what did I do to you? What did I do for you to take away my love? What did I do?! Stupid wretched parents! Why did they give me this stupid power I can't even control?! WHY?" he shouted to no one, sobbing.**

**I had never seen someone sob...let alone a guy. **

**Then, to my surprise, he suddenly collapsed, changing back into the guy I loved.**

**I ran over to him. "RYUU!"**

**"Yumiko! Don't go near him!" Inuyoshi shouted but it was no use. He placed his sword back into its hilt and ran after me.**

**I knelt beside my ex, tears falling as I placed his head in my lap. "Ryuu..."**

**I hugged him close to me. **

**"G-gomen, Yumi. I-I didn't know...I-I can't control...myself." He stammered, tiredly. He was feeling so weak.**

**"Inuyoshi! Go get Chichi and Kazue! NOW!" I ordered. **

**Inuyoshi turned into his demon form, then flew to get the adults as I sat there with my killer in my lap.**

**"F-forgive me, Itoshi?" he asked, looking up at me with begging eyes.**

**I smiled. "Anything as long as you can stay alive. Oh, please don't let anything happen!" **

**His hand held mine. "Nothing will, Konojo."**

**Finally Kazue and Daddy appeared. **

**"Yumiko! Get away from him!" Inuyasha shouted, angry that his daughter was so close to the one who almost killed her. Then he saw Ryuu hands in mine and how close I was hugging him and Inuyasha knew, that his was love.**

**Kazue rushed over. "Inuyoshi, Inuyasha, help me carry the young man back to my hut. It's not far. We need to get him some medicine."**

**"And a way for him to control himself." I added.**

**Once he was healed, I relaxed and walked outside to get some fresh air. Then a white blur appeared in front of me. It turned out to be Lady L.**

**"Lady L!" I exclaimed happily. She could help me.**

**"I know you were in trouble. Sorry I didn't come fast enough. Anything I could do?" she asked, holding onto my hands.**

**"Oh, onegai, Lady L! You know these rings? Don't you have another one? Onegai!" I begged.**

**She smiled. "Of course! You can have it." **

**She handed me another ring. **

**"ARIGATOU!" I shouted, throwing my arms around her. She laughed.**

**Then my father emerged from the hut and gasped. **

**"LEIKO?!" **

* * *

congratz to xXInuAnimePrincessXx for getting the right character that I was writing about. But, since you already have a character, Anya...you can pick one thing that would happen to your o/c whether its bad or good.

-.-' I know I would regret this because you have the craziest, randomest, weirdest ideas...oh well.

Thanks to those who tried to get it. Its ok, there's more chances to come!! :D

thanks for reading and please review! next chapter we're going to get to know our characters a bit more...

ok thanks pce out and please review :P


	7. Running away from Problems

ok chp seven woot!! it is chp 7 right? lmfao! ok sorry if this is late. my computer schedule is messed up -.-'

disclaimer: i own most characters in this story except the original ones which I don't own. Sad...

ok read, enjoy and please review!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Tsuki snickered as she crept out of the cave tip-toeing. '_Almost there...then freedom!'_ she thought enthusiastically. She had been waiting all morning to leave. She had even made the plans. Once breakfast was over, she was to help clean up a bit, then go and play with her cousins. Then, when her father was taking his afternoon nap, she would sneak out before her brothers came home from their daily hunts.**

**Tsuki walked outside of their cave and took in the fresh air. But before she could go any further...**

**"TSUKI!" a male's voice could be heard all over Japan.**

**Tsuki winced, frightened. "Yes, Daddy?" she whimpered.**

**Kouga stepped out of the cave, yawning and stretching. "Where the hell are you going?"**

**Ayame soon came out and slapped him on the arm. "None of that language, Dear."**

**"Fine. Tsuki, where are you going?" Kouga asked again, careful not to swear beside his mate.**

**"Nowhere, Daddy. Just going to meet some friends..." she answered, trying to relax and look casual. She knew she had to hurry or Masaru would have to wait a lot. **

**"Your not going to go see Sesshomaru's pup are you? It's bad enough your friends with Inuyasha's but Sesshomaru's too?" Kouga questioned, angry. Inuyasha had taken Kouga's first love, and Sesshomaru was Inuyasha's brother and Ice Prince of the West.**

**"Umm...no Daddy. I was...umm...going to go see...umm..." she stammered. She knew her father didn't like anyone from the gang and they were her only friends. Most of them were Sango and Miroku's kids though.**

**"Tsuki...I want the truth, Baby." Ayame said, softly. She knew her daughter was in love with Sesshomaru's pup, Masaru.**

**Tsuki looked to the ground. "Ok. Yeah, I _am_going to go see Masaru. But how come I can't? I mean, it's not fair! You got to see Mum all the time! How come I can't see my love?" **

**Koua slapped her across the face. Tears flowed down her tan face from her big blue eyes. **

**"KOUGA!" Ayame cried out in shock, holding back her mate.**

**"Tsuki! He's a mutt! And he's the pup of a mutt who's related to a mutt! Besides, they're not wolf!! Your mother and I are wolves so we do get to see each other! I forbid you from seeing him or anyone from that gang! Make friends from your own tribe." Kouga shouted, angrily. He had never wanted to hurt his daughter, but he had to. He couldn't let some mutt take his daughter away from him.**

**Tsuki sobbed. "Why, Father? Why must you do this to me? I...I hate you! I'm running away!" **

**She turned around and raced into the forest, out of sight. Tears still flowed down her face as she quickened her pace. She knew her father was the fastest of the tribe, even without the shards of the Shikon jewel. But she was going to outrun him.**

**Tsuki knew where to go. She had played hide-and-go-seek many times with her father when she was younger to know that he would never suspect the cave. He never could find her and he always ended up going home alone and realizing she was already home eating dinner. **

**She ran deeper into the forest, took a couple of right turns, then took a left and found herself faced to face with the waterfall. She ran right through and ended up on the other side inside a cave.**

**Tsuki sank to the ground, sobbing until her eyes hurt. She was never going to return home, ever. She didn't care what her parents s****aid. How could her father do that to her? How could he slap her then hurt her emotionally too? How could he tell her who to love and befriend?**

**Tsuki made up her mind. She was going to go to her friends and ask for help. She would live in a cave. She was never going to return home...again.**

* * *

**Kimiko**

**Kimiko sighed and began to climb a tree, trying to get away from her annoying siblings. She envied her older brothers and sisters because they were already living on their own, while she was suck here. Sumiko, Susuru, and Sora were so lucky. They were only a couple of months older then herself and they were allowed to become taijiya. She was also training to become one. But she also had to stay home to watch the kids.**

**Kimiko groaned as she heard kids' voices coming closer. **

**"KIMI!" "KIMIKO!" Where are you?" "Come on out!" were the shouts that she heard.**

**Kimiko sat on a branch high up in the sky and if she looked through some leaves and branches she could see all over the forest. **

**Kimiko smiled as she saw the nearby cave, a place she could hide away from her blasted family and get some peace. No one knew about that cave but her. Maybe she should go right now. **

**Kimiko looked to the ground and saw a straight line of kids march around under the tree. They were looking in the stupidest places; bushes, tree trunks, under rocks, digging in the dirt, etc.**

**Kimiko sighed but tried to make no noise as they gave up and returned home.**

**Finally she slid to the ground, happily. She went to gather some food and placed them in a cloth and headed towards the cave.**

* * *

**At home**

**'_Leiko? Does that stand for the L in Lady L?'_ I wondered.**

**Daddy growled and pulled on my arm, taking me away from Lady L. "What do you want, Leiko?" **

**She sneered. "Hello Inuyasha. Long time no see." She motioned for me to come closer to her.**

**"Stay away from my pups!" Daddy shouted.**

**"Father, what's going on? She's nice!" I tried to defend my friend.**

**"Yes, listen to the girl. Come here Yumiko." she called for me.**

**I took a step back. "How did you know my name?" **

**Lady L's smile faded. "Well, everyone knows Inuyasha's pups Inuyoshi and Yumiko."**

**Then, Inuyoshi walked out of the hut. "What's going on? Oh...Aren't you our step-grandmother?"**

**My eyes widened. "Grandmother?"**

**"Yeah. She's Uncle Sesshy's mom but Grandma Izayoi is our grandmother. She's just the step." He answered, stupidly.**

**Leiko growled and narrowed her eyes at Inuyoshi. "I am not old enough to be a grandmother! And how dare of you to speak of me in that way?"**

**I pulled on his sleeve, scared to bits. "Er...Inuyoshi...don't make her mad.."**

**He huffed and pulled his arm away. "Keh!"**

**Then Inuyasha pushed us both back. "What do you want Leiko?"**

**"I just wanted to see Yumiko. She's a beauty even though she's my husband's second wife's son's daughter." Leiko answered. "She...she's like the daughter I never had."**

**"Well too bad 'cause she's MY daughter!" Inuyasha shouted, bringing out the tesseiga. **

**"Ha! You wish to fight me?" Keiko challenged.**

**"Mother?" a voice asked. Then, Sesshomaru stepped out of the shadows, following him was his mate and kids.**

**"Sesshomaru." Leiko hissed. "Son, what are you doing here?"**

**"Why don't you take his daughter?" Inuyasha motioned to Michiko. **

**"What? Mom!" Michiko whimpered, hiding behind Minori.**

**"That little thing?" Leiko looked at her then at me. "She's not exactly daughter material."**

**Sesshomaru growled. "What do you mean, Mother? She is no match for Inuyasha's pathetic hanyou pup. Neither of his are challengable to mine."**

**"You are too full of yourself, Son. Is your daughter a miko? Is your son as good as Inuyoshi with a sword? Does he even have his own sword? Or are your kids just too spoiled and bratty to be anything otherwise?"**

**I gulped. "L-lady L..."**

**"Yes, Yumiko? So how's your studies on being a miko and hanyou?" She asked, giving me a smile.**

**Suddenly, she got thrown back unexpectedly when someone called out, "Rose pricks!"**

**Ryuu emerged from the hut, or do I call him Ryuutaro?**

**Sesshomaru glared at him. "How dare you do that to my mother?"**

**"Mommy's boy." Inuyasha huffed, looking away.**

**"What did you say?" Sesshomaru taunt, his eyes narrowed.**

**"I said, Mommy's boy!" Inuyasha shouted. "Got a problem?"**

**"Yeah, you!" Sesshomaru shouted. Soon the two brothers were in a fight.**

**"No! Daddy! Stop!" I shouted. Inuyoshi held me back as I watched in horror.**

**Masaru held onto Michiko, who wanted to go and hurt my father. Minori just sighed.**

**"STOP IT YOU TWO!" I shouted, sending each of them a blast of my miko powers. It wasn't strong enough yet to push them apart but at least it got their attention.**

**Sesshomaru laughed. "That's pathetic."**

**Then, after Masaru mouthed, 'Sorry' they were gone...**

**...And so was Leiko.**

**"Ryuuuuuuu..." I growled, turning to face him.**

**"What?" he asked, trying to look innocent. **

**I grabbed his finger and jammed the ring onto the middle finger. "Now you can control your powers."**

**"OWWWW!" he cried out. **

**I hugged him. "Sorry."**

**Inuyasha grabbed me, pulling me away. "Stay away from him, Yumi."**

**I nodded. "Hai..."**

**"Awwh, come on, she's my girlfriend. We still are dating right?" he asked me. **

**"I...uh...I have to think about that." I answered briefly, turning away. **

**He looked to the ground, saddened.**

**Inuyoshi patted my shoulder. "Yumiko..."**

**I shrugged him off. "I...need some time. Sorry." With that, I ran off into the forest. **

**I kept running, even though I knew they wouldn't follow me. I...just didn't know what to do. This was all to confusing. My boyfriend was the person who tried to kill me? Lady L was really my step-grandmother who thought of me as her daughter rather then one of Uncle's? And how could sh****e say that about Masaru and Michiko? They were my friends! Not to mention my cousins and her grand-kids!**

**I sighed and continued to run, breaking a sweat. Where was I going to go? Who was I going to go to? What was I going to do?**

**I knew that I always had my real home waiting for me in my own time, but I couldn't bear to live here...at least not yet. I still had things to figure out...**

**I saw a waterfall so I ran there. I sat on the ground, my feet in the cool water. I relaxed and began to hum. Suddenly, I heard a rustle. '_Oh great. Another demon _****_who wants to kill me.' _I thought sarcastically. **

**Much to my surprise, Kimiko appeared and she looked _pissed._ **

**"Er...hey, Kimiko." I greeted. "What's wrong? You can tell me." '_Even though you don't know me much.'_ **

**She sat down beside me. "Oh, hey Yumiko. Urgh, I just got a stupid family, is all. Too many kids to watch; not enough parents." She cried out all the frustration as she rested her head on her arms which were wr****aped around her knees. She looked so small and fragile that I immediately forgot all my problems and realized that she always had to go through it. I patted her shoulder.**

**"Pss...come here! Over here! In the waterfall. Just come straight through." a voice said, muffled by the sound of the flowing water.**

**Kimiko motioned me to follow her. "Someone found my secret spot. Well, I guess it's not so secret anymore."**

**We stepped through the waterfall and realized that it was Tsuki!**

**"T-Tsuki! DIdn't expect you to be here." I said, amused.**

**"Yeah well, this is my secret spot." she answered, patting the spots beside her. We sat in them.**

**Kimiko laughed. **

**"At least you don't have over-protecting parents, Kimiko. My Daddy won't let me hang out with you guys! And he won't let me love Masaru. Whoops!" she cried, clasping her hands over her mouth. I could hear that she swore. **

**I laughed. "At least you don't love the one person who tried to kill you."**

**They looked at me. "Who?"**

**I sighed. "His name's Ryuu. He's from the future, like me. Ryuu...tried to kill me the other day. And today I found out that it was him...but he didn't know it was me. And now I don't know what to do. Plus, my uncle Sesshy's mom, Lady Leiko, thinks of me as her daughter, and yet she despises Sesshomaru's. I don't know what to do."**

**"I guess we all have problems we want to run away from." Kimiko said.**

**"Yeah." Tsuki and I answered in union.**

**"I wish there was some travel thing we could do to get away from all this." Kimiko offered.**

**Then the idea hit me. "Perfect! We could totally go camping for a week!"**

**"Camping?" Kimiko and Tsuki asked. **

**"Yeah, it's something people from my time do all ****the time! It's really fun. We just go to a clearing far away from our rents and family, and we go fishing, swimming, hanging out at a campfire, eating marshmallows or smores, stuff like that." I told them, confident.**

**"Marsh-ma-llows? Smores?" they asked, confused.**

**I sighed. "I'll bring it in tomorrow. Today we gotta tell the group. Bring sleeping bags, food, and then we tell our parents. Ok, so us three, plus Inuyoshi, Masaru, Michiko, Akihiko, and Masako." **

**"Perfect!" they cried out happily. Kimiko was happy none of her siblings were coming along and Tsuki was glad that Masaru and her could hang out. **

**"Oh, and maybe one more person..." I said, thinking about Ryuu.**

**"Anything! We'll get ready now." Kimiko said happily. **

**"I'll be here tomorrow. Come and get me. I don't have anything to bring. I'm not returning home." Tsuki told us finally, laying back on the ground.**

**I sighed but didn't say anytihng. **

**"Ok, we'll see you tomorrow Tsuki. It's going to be one week right?" Kimiko asked, getting up.**

**"Yeah." I answered, getting up too. **

**We waved to Tsuki and left.**

**"Well, I see you tomorrow. Yumiko. This is great." Kimiko exclaimed and ran off into the forest.**

**I slowly made my way back, not bothering to care if my Chichi would worry or not. I was going camping! I haven't gone since I was ten! **

**I knew that being away from home so long was going to be tough for my mother but I had to go and clear my mind. I didn't even care if Ryuu might tag along.**

**Finally my house came in view. Outside on the ground sat Inuyoshi and Ryuu, arm wrestling. Chichi was leaning back against the house, sleeping.**

**_'Wow. They worried about me so much.' _I thought sarcastically.**

**"Hey boys. I'm going home now. Tomorrow, we're going camping. Inuyoshi, Ryuu you're invited to come along. It's going to be Me, you guys, Tsuki, Kimiko, Masako, Akihiko, Masaru and Michiko." I told them.**

**"What's camping?" Inuyoshi and Inuyasha asked.**

**"It's like livng outdoors. We just go fishing , swimming, hanging out, stuff like that. People from our time do it all the time." Ryuu explained.**

**"Ok. Don't forget to tell your mom, Yumiko." Chichi ordered.**

**"Hai." I answered. "Well, I better go get ready."**

**"Wait, Yumiko, come with me." Ryuu said, pulling me away. He dragged me into the forest and we walked along a path.**

**"What is it?" I asked him, amazed that he even knew of a beautiful place like this. **

**He took a deep breath. "Yumiko. I'm sorry. Please forgive me?" **

**"I...I don't know yet." I answered.**

**"I...I know. And, I understand. But I can't live without you. I...I love you! I seriously love you. I don't say that to anyone you know. I don't even say it to my mother. Please, please forgive me. I need you." he looked longingly into my eyes.**

**I nodded. "OK."**

**He smiled and I knew that this was the right choice. **

**"So, can I go back now?" I asked.**

**"Sure. But with me." he replied and dragged me to an outdoor shrine.He pulled me behind it. Then, he took a deep breath. **

**"Ryuu, if you want to change back, just say 'change back'." I informed him. "Change back." I changed back into my human form.**

**"Oh." he said. "Change back."**

**Then, a green light engulfed us. I grabbed onto Ryuu, frightened.**

**"It's ok. We're just going back to our time." he assured me. I relaxed a bit as I realized the surroundings changing. **

**"Wow." I murmured. **

**Soon, we were in a house. "It's like your house. Except this shrine takes me back, not a well." Ryuu explained.**

**"Cool." I said. We took a step outside and realized that it was still raining. **

**"Wait ok? Change." he said and transformed into a demon. **

**"What are you doing? What if your family sees? What if your friends do?" I cried.**

**"Shhh!" he motioned for me to quiet down. With a flick of his hands, the rain stopped. Then he changed back into a human.**

**"Woah." I murmured again. That was too cool. "Ok, I better get going. I'll see you tomorrow."**

**I kissed him gently on the cheek and headed home. **

* * *

**The next morning**

**I woke up freshen and happy. I had already packed everything last night. Now it was time to tell my mother.**

**I went to brush my teeth. Once I came out I looked at the outfit I had chosen. It was red short-shorts and a white tank top. Perfect for camping. **

**I changed and then quickly tied my hair in two ponytails. I grinned to myself and added lip gloss. Too much make up on camping day was _not_ good.**

**I grabbed my overly stuffed bag and rushed downstairs.**

**"Hey Gran. Hey mom. Mom, can I go camping today? Just for a week." I asked, sitting down at the table.**

**"WHAT?!" both grandma and mother shouted.**

**"Please. Can I go camping for a week in Feudal Japan? If I don't return, which I will, then you can come look for me ok? I'll be with a lot of people." I tired to persuade.**

**"How many? Who?" Mom asked, suspicious.**

**"Well, there's going to be me, Inuyoshi, Ryuu, Michiko, Masaru, Kimiko, Tsuki, Masako and Akihiko. Oh! And Kohana." I to****ld them. I remembered our conversation on the phone last night. She was finally allowed to go anywhere she wanted again. **

**"That is a lot of people." Grandma offered.**

**"Then I can go?" I asked, giving an innocent smile.**

**Kagome sighed. "Ok. One week. No longer."**

**"YES! Thanks Mom! Thanks Gram!" I shouted happily. I jumped out of my seat and then hugged each of them before grabbing my bag and heading towards the well.**

**"She grows up so fast." Kagome whispered, watching after me.**

**"Everybody does." Gram said.**

* * *

**In Feudal Japan**

**I sat outside of the waterfall with Tsuki, Inuyoshi, Kohana,**** Ryuu, and Kimiko. They others were yet to make an appearance. **

**"You guys sure you told everyone?" I asked the millionth time.**

**"YES!" They cried, minus Ryuu and Kohana. She had just learnt everyone's names.**

**"I told Masako and Akihiko." Kimiko said. "And I told Masaru and Michiko." Inuyoshi added.**

**Everyone had their gear or sorta anyway.**

**I sighed but didn't say anything.**

**Then two people emerged from the shadows. It was Masaru and Michiko. **

**"Masaru..." Tsuki said, blushing.**

**"Hey guys." Michiko chirped. She was excited.**

**Then after Masako and Akihiko finally made an appearance we were off. I held onto Akihiko's hand, since he was so young.**

**Ryuu looked at me then at him. "He looks familiar."**

**"I do? Cool! This is going to be so much fun! Mommy and Daddy finally let me go. They're a bit over-protective." He smiled at me and I saw his big purple eyes...**

**"I'm with ya bro." Tsuki laughed.**

**Soon, when we were far enough, we set up camp and then went to the river to take a swim.**

**I laughed as Ryuu pushed me into the water, almost drowning me.**

**Inuyoshi took off his sword. "Don't do that Ryuu."**

**He laughed and gave Inuyoshi a spr****ay of water. I burst into giggles and we continued to swim around.**

**"Where's Tsuki?" kimiko asked, looking around. She was floating gently on the water.**

**"And Masaru..." Michiko questioned, looking around too.**

**"Leave them alone. They're in love." Akihiko shouted, doing a cannonball.**

**We burst into laughter as he sprayed us all. **

**Soon, after cleaning up and dinner, we all laid under the stars, pointing out constellations. When Tsuki and Masaru returned she was a deep red and she was all lovely-dovey with him.**

**Ryuu placed his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder. This was wonderful.**

**Then, as some people snuggled with others I crawled into my sleeping bag. Ryuu slept on my left side while Kohana slept beside me on my right. Inuyoshi was beside her.**

**"Yumiko...do you know why I could suddenly go back to this time?" Kohana asked me, whispering.**

**"I'm not sure, Koko." I said, yawning.**

**"Night." she said and closed her eyes.**

**"Night...'**

* * *

hmm I'll leave it at that. But lemme tell you the next chp is gonna be wack. :D

thanks for reading and plz reveiw! maybe i'll be able to write more sooner if you do :D ok ttyl pce out :P


	8. Kidnapper!

hey. Sorry this is late. I have really over-protective parents and they can go crazy over everything. Plus my Internet was being stupid. -.-'

Disclaimer: I do own most characters in this story except for the original ones from the actual anime/manga which I don't own.

ok enjoy and please review!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**I woke with the sun in my eyes. I smiled. I loved camping. I slowly sat up, rubbing my eyes. Most people were up and the only ones sleeping were Akihiko and Kohana. '_Sleepy heads.'_ I thought, teasingly.**

**I got up and went to the lake to brush my teeth. Once I was done I took out my comb to brush my hair and then tied it into one pony tail. I needed to change but how?**

**"Yumiko! This way!" Kimiko shouted, pulling my arm.**

**I laughed. "OK! But where?"**

**She dragged me all the way over to a bush where the other girls were busy changing.**

**"KYAAA!" they shouted, ready to hit those peeping boys. But it was just us.**

**I laughed. "It's just us."**

**They realized and after quick greetings began to dress again.**

**I threw off my jammies that I brought along and replaced them with mini black shorts and a white tank top. On the top was a cute little bear.**

**"Where do you get all these clothes, Yumi? Don't you think it shows a bit too much?" Tsuki asked, looking down to her own wolf skin and leather outfit. She knew that she looked a lot like her mother.**

**I smiled. "I get it from my own time. It's normal to wear like this in summer. Ohh! It would totally be so cool if you guys you know, dress like me. Just for a day!" **

**They looked at each other then at me. "We don't know..."**

**"The guys' eyes would just pop!" I convinced. This was going to be hilarious.**

**They giggled. "Ok fine."**

**"Ok, be right back." I said and ran off for my bag. I had packed a lot more outfits into my bag, in case I didn't know what to wear. I grabbed four outfits. Then I saw Kohana, sleeping. I had to wake her up.**

**I shook her gently. "Kohana..." I whispered, so I wouldn't frightened her. She batted me away.**

**"Grrrr... KOHANA!" I shouted into her ear. She just pulled the pillow over her head.**

**I grabbed the pillow away, and then the blanket and then I yanked her up. "KOHANA KOHANA KOHANA KOHANA!" I shouted.**

**She started to mumble.**

**I groaned. Why was this hard?**

**Then Inuyoshi appeared. "What's wrong?"**

**"She won't wake up." I answered.**

**"Here." he said, handing me a cup. Then he settled her on the ground and shook her shoulder gently. "Kohana..."**

**"She won't wake up. I tried that." I told her, looking away.**

**I looked back when Kohana's eyes fluttered opened. "Yeah?"**

**My jaws dropped to the ground as She sat up and smiled at Inuyoshi. He smirked at me and left. **

**"Grrrr..." I let out. **

**"What?" she looked at me innocently.**

**"Get your stuff. We're changing." I said. I was so pissed.**

**"Awh, come on. Yumiko why are you mad at me?" she asked, grabbing her stuff and running after me.**

**"Oh, I don't know. I just had to wake you up. And I tried what he did and you didn't. And I shouted in your ear and you didn't. and I pick you off the ground and shake you and you didn't. And then he comes along and he shakes your shoulder gently like how I did and you wake up!" I explained, fuming.**

**She giggled. "Sorry."**

**I rolled my eyes and smiled. "You boy-crazy wacko."**

**She laughed. "Thanks!" **

**We walked back to the girl group. "Ok, I got the outfits!" **

**I looked over the bush to see...**

**...that they guys had taken residence there and were changing. **

**"KKYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" I screamed, covering my eyes.**

**Kohana screamed too and fainted.**

**The other girls heard us and ran to us. "We've been looking for you, Yumiko!"**

**Then they saw the guys; some half naked, some fully naked, and some stripping. **

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the guys screamed.**

**"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" they screamed and fled.**

**I picked up Kohana and ran after them.**

**Once we were back at the campsite we finally stopped. That was soo...scary.**

**Then we looked at each other and laughed.**

**We laughed so hard we couldn't breath, which made us laugh even harder.**

**I took a bottled water and poured it onto Kohana's face and she finally woke up.**

**"What happened?" she asked, forgetting for a second. Then she screamed.**

**We just laughed harder.**

**Once we had calmed down, after numerous tries, I gave them girls the outfits so they chose for themselves.**

**Then they began to change into it.**

* * *

**Inuyoshi staggered as he watched the girls run off. He looked down at himself to realize that he had only shorts on. "Well that was embarrassing."**

**The guys chuckled and agreed. **

**They wanted to get out of there. Inuyoshi was sure that Yumiko had that thing that could take pictures. What's it called? A cam-ra? **

**He shook his head and quickly threw on his haori. After fumbling with the ties and knots he ran his hand threw his hair.**

**Ryuu sighed. He was lucky that he had only taken off his shirt, and he had abs under. So he looked fine. **

**"They look on the girl's faces were hilarious!" He shouted.**

**Masaru looked at him. "For you. You weren't fully naked." His face was all red as he realized Tsuki must have saw him.**

**Ryuu shrugged. "Ok, yeah. For me."**

**Akihiko was up. He walked into the group rubbing his eyes. "What's...going...on?" He yawned. "I heard lots of screaming."**

**Everyone's faces turned red.**

**Akihiko laughed. "You guys look funny." Then he quickly changed.**

**Once everyone was done, they walked back to the campsite.**

**I saw them first. "Girls! they're coming!"**

**All the girls snickered and continued to do what they were doing.**

**Once the guys entered the clearing, they're jaws dropped. **

**We burst into giggles. **

**"What do you think boys?" Tsuki asked, seductively. It was her line.**

**"Yeah?" Kimiko asked, winking.**

**"Uhhhh..." they answered.**

**Masaru looked at Tsuki who was in a mini pink skirt and a strapless white top. Her hair was let loose, blowing about in the wind.**

**Kimiko was wearing jean short shorts. She had on a orange spaghetti-strapped shirt.**

**Michiko giggled. She was wearing a green skort, and a matching green t-shirt.**

**Masako had on a yellow skirt, and a tank on. She winked at the guys.**

**"So, what do you think of my newly made models?" I asked, laughing. "Shut your jaw boys, you're drooling."**

**I looked over to Kohana, in her own set of clothes. She had on shorts and a tank top.**

**The**** guys quickly shut their mouths and looked away.**

**Ryuu walked over to me, slowly. "You look hot. And I love what you did to these girls." he complimented me, looking at the other girls.**

**Masaru had managed to walk over to Tsuki without tripping and Kimiko was back laughing with Masako and Akihiko. I could see that Kohana was blushing furiously at what Inuyoshi was saying.**

**Ryuu wrapped his arms around me. I smiled.**

**But just before we could kiss, Akihiko shouted. "BREAKFAST!"**

**Soon, everyone was scrambling to the picnic set out. **

**After everyone was done, we all setted off to do some things. Some went swimming, some went hiking. I decided to go pick fruits.**

**"Kohana! Come with me!" I said happily. I pulled her over to an apple tree.**

**"Oh noo! I am NOT going to climb a tree." she said backing away.**

**"Who said you have to?" I asked. I grabbed her and quickly jumped up into the branches. She yelped. I placed her down beside me.**

**"I'm scared of heights!" she shrieked, moving around.**

**"Stop moving then!" I ordered.**

**"NOO!!" she shouted, grabbing the tree trunk for dear life.**

**"Come on, Ko-ko! Take a risk!" I urged. I took a really good looking apple and dropped it on the ground into the basket.**

**She slowly let go of the tree. And that's when it happened. She leaned backwards too much and fell out.**

**"KOHANA!" I shouted. I was about to jump down to get her before she hit the ground but then I realized that Inuyoshi stood under the tree, and then he caught her. **

**I growled as she blushed a deep red. I took an apple the same colour and threw it down, hoping it would hit out my brother's senses. Sure, ok he can like her but she was my best friend!**

**He walked away so the apple missed. And it was such a good apple.**

**I could feel the lump in my throat. This wasn't how it was suppose to be. I picked for another apple. then when I dropped it I realized Ryuu was standing under me.**

**"Ryuu! Watch out!" I shouted. He ducked in time and then jumped up to see me.**

**"Picking apples?" he asked, smiling.**

**I smiled and the lump went away. "Yeah."**

**"Alone?"**

**"No, well now I am." I sighed.**

**"No, now you're not." he said. Then he reached for an apple.**

**I giggled. Ryuu did know how to keep me happy and now that there weren't an secrets I was feeling good.**

**

* * *

**

Michiko smiled. This was soooo relaxing.

Her feet were in the water and she was watching Kimiko and Akihiko prance around. she didn't bother to look for her brother who was probably off with Tsuki. She remembered what she had told him last night.

_"Masaru! Daddy's going to kill you! You...you can't love her! You just can't!" she tried to persuade her brother._

_Masaru looked away. "Go to sleep Michi."_

_"NO! Masa-kun! Listen to me. You don't know what Daddy would do. You must listen!" she tried to convince. She grabbed his arm, begging with her eyes. Tsuki was her friend too. And she didn't want anything to happen to Tsuki._

_Masaru shook her off. "I...can't. Tsuki and I are in love. We can't help it. Even if I try or pretend to stop, what makes you think she would? She's just like Ayame and Kouga. Both of them are stubborn and so is Tsuki. You gotta think, Michi."_

_She turned her back to him. "I just don't want anything to happen."_

_He pulled her to look at her. "Nothing's going to happen Sis."_

_"You promise?"_

_"Yes."_

Michiko sighed. He had promised. He was going to protect Tsuki from Daddy and he was suppose to protect her too.

And yet she still had an uneasy feeling.

"Kimiko! Akihiko! I'll be back ok?" she told her friends.

They laughed and nodded and continued to play.

Michiko got up. She shook the water away and then walked deeper into the forest.

Then she spotted something and smelted something. There was blood close by. Not a familiar scent but there was blood and anger, and frustration mixed inside.

Michiko picked up her pace. She had to help whoever it was. She took out the sword her father and given her when she was younger.

"I know I know. I wasn't suppose to bring any weapons. Oh well." She muttered to no one.

Michiko gasped as she came in view of a demon. The demon was clawing at a man, who was on the ground holding his stomach. He seemed to be in pain.

Michiko threw the knife at demon and it looked at her with hungry red eyes. It began to chase her.

"KYAA!" she screamed. "MASARU! YUMIKO! INUYOSHI! RYUU! KIMIKO! MASAKO! TSUKI! KOHANA!"

Soon, her friends came into view. She saw that they all had brought their weapons, even though everyone was told not too.

Michiko ducked behind her brother tears soaking her face.

"Mizukiba!"

"Kaseikiba!"

"Rose Pricks!"

"Hiraikotsu!"

"Kitsune-bi!"

Michiko slumped to the ground. Tsuki wrapped her arms around her. "It's ok, Michi. It's ok."

"No...no...there's a guy...he's injured. Go...go save him!" Michiko begged, looking into Tsuki's blue eyes with her own gold eyes.

"Ok. Stay here. Kimiko, Masako! Let's go." she ordered and ran off towards the man.

Michiko took a deep breath.

Finally the demon perished. Me and Akihiko crowded around her first. Then Masaru and Inuyoshi.

"You ok, Michi?"

"Michiko! How are you feeling?"

"Here, have some water." Ryuu offered. He handed her a bottle.

"Thanks. And I'm ok. But...but there's a man over there. He's...he's injured! Tsuki, Kimiko and Masako have already gone but we have to go help too. Let's go." Michiko tried to stand up and nearly collapsed again.

"Come on Michi. Jump onto my back." Masaru ordered.

She giggled then she jumped on her older brother's back. He carried her along.

I smiled. That was so cute.

We ran towards the others. When we all met up, I knew what Michiko was talking about.

There was a man on the ground rolled up in a tight ball. His amrs were wrapped around his stomach and he cried out in pain.

Michiko ran over to him. "You ok?"

He looked like he was our age too.

"Yeah. Thanks." he muttered.

Michiko smiled. She helped him up. Inuyoshi and Masaru took over as Ryuu got the man's stuff.

* * *

**Once he was bandaged up and had something to eat, he relaxed against a tree trunk, Michiko sitting beside him.**

**"So, what's your name?" she asked.**

**I watched from afar but we pretty much spread out again.**

**"Nakaru." he answered. "What's yours?"**

**"Michiko. It's nice to meet you." she smiled.**

**"Ahh...beautiful, wise child. Perfect name. Suits you." he said.**

**Michiko blushed. "Thanks."**

**"So, Michiko-chan, what is your background? Sorry if it sounds weird but I like to know about people." he looked at her with his amazing silver eyes.**

**"Well, I'm a full Inu-youkai. My father is Lord Sesshomaru of the West and my mother is his mate, Lady Minori of the West." She answered. "What about you?"**

**He raised his eyebrows. "Me? Oh well, I'm an orphan hanyou. So I'm not sure what I really am. That's why I stick to my human form."**

**Michiko nodded. "Ok."**

**"So, who are your friends?" he asked, looking around.**

**"Well, there's Yumiko and Ryuu." Michiko said, pointing to them. "That's Inuyoshi and Kohana." She pointed to them too. Soon she had pointed out everyone.**

**'_There's a lot of jewel shards around. I thought they were all put together but this feels like only half the jewel.'_ He thought. **

**"Yumiko and Inuyoshi. They twins?" he asked.**

**"Yeah. Yumiko and Inuyoshi are twins. Their parents are Kagome and Inuyasha. You ever heard of them?" Michiko asked. "They're my aunt and uncle."**

**'_So. I have finally found them. The two who are each holding half a jewel. But how shall I get it?'_ he thought, scheming.**

**He then looked at Michiko and grinned.**

**"What is it?" she asked him, innocently.**

**"They're your cousins right?" he asked, grinning evilly.**

**She looked uneasily at him. "Yeah..." **

**To her horror his wounds disappeared and he turned into a hanyou. A very familiar hanyou.**

**"KYAAA!!" she screamed as one of his many tentacles grabbed her. He held her close and using another tentacle to choke her.**

**"MICHIKO!" everyone shouted, scared. We were all huddled in a group. **

**"I knew he was bad." I muttered.**

**We took out our weapons the second time today, because of the same people again. **

**"Michiko! Don't swarm! His grip will only tighten! Be careful with my sister! What do you want?" Masaru shouted. He was at the front of the group.**

**"I want the half jewel. And I'm Nakaru." he said.**

**"Your Naraku's reincarnation aren't you?" I asked, eyeing the tentacles.**

**He grinned. "Yes...now, Yumiko! I want that jewel. I know you have it. I want it. Or your little friend here is going to die."**

**I gulped. I remembered what Mom had said.**

**_"Yumiko! You must be careful with your necklace. Best leave it home. If someone gets both sides of the jewel, it may be activated again and it will destroy all of Japan!" Her mother warned._**

**_"Don't worry Mom!" I said, rolling my eyes. _**

**_"Don't do that to me, Young lady. Feudal Japan is dangerous. You know that. You must be careful." she said._**

**_"Ok. I got it."_**

**I should have listened. And now my friend and cousin was in trouble. What was I going to do?**

**"Ok. I'll give it to you. Please, just let her go!" I begged. "Yumiko! NO!" Both Michiko and Inuyoshi shouted.**

**I took the necklace off. "Here."**

**Nakaru grinned evilly. He reached for it...**

**...but Inuyoshi had already had it. He took off running. **

**"Inuyoshi!" I cried, scared for Michiko's life. What was he doing?**

**Michiko groaned and screeched in pain as Nakaru tightened his grip.**

**Masaru prepared for attack. **

**"You try and the girl dies." Nakaru warned. **

**Masaru lowered his sword a bit. He was suppose to protect her! He had promised her! But he was too busy with Tsuki to remember...**

**Masaru hung his head in shame. He had failed his sister and his parents. He was a failure.**

**Nakaru sneered in glee. He laughed evilly. "Fine then. I will get the jewel. Unless you hand me the jewel, I will NOT let her go." With that, he disappeared...with Michiko.**

**Masaru sank to his knees. What was he going to tell Mother and Father? That he had lost his baby sister because he was too busy with someone he was forbidden to love?**

**"It's ok, Masaru. We're going to find her. We have a long time. Don't worry. He won't kill her. " I tried to assure him.**

**"We have to find her. We have to find her before we all head home. That gives us less then seven days!" he said.**

**Inuyoshi finally returned.**

**"You!" I pointed at him. "Now Michiko's gone! What are we going to do now? Why did you take it?"**

**"Dad said that no matter what, you have to keep it with you. If he had known I had stood there while you offered it to someone else, he'll chop off my head." he answered, handing me back my necklace.**

**"You selfish greedy self-centred beast!" I swore.**

**"Hey! Yumiko!" Kohana said, trying to defend him. Kohana smiled at Inuyoshi.**

**I almost puked at the site. Yeah, ok, Kohana was my best friend but she was defending my brother? It was his wrong!**

**I looked away, fuming. This was just perfect.**

**"Let's go. We need to start right away. Plus, we gotta start training." I said.**

**I gathered my weapons and things into my bag. then I left it in the pile.**

**I walked away and sat by myself on a rock. My back straight, I took deep breaths. I concentrated my energy and tried to locate them. I changed into my hanyou form to get they're scent better. I closed my eyes.**

**"No where. Not even a zip. Stupid inu-baka." I cursed.**

**"Gee thanks." **

**I opened my eyes. There on the rock sat Ryuu.**

**"Ryuu, I wasn't talking about you." I said and closed my eyes again.**

**"I know." **

**"Look at Inuyoshi and Kohana for me. What are they doing?"**

**"They are...laughing and talking about something." **

**"Grrrr...they don't care at all do they? Our COUSIN was just KIDNAPPED and they DON'T CARE!" I shouted some words.**

**"They're looking our way..." **

**"I don't care."**

**Ryuu held my hands which made me open my eyes. I had closed them because I felt foolish. Tears had overwhelmed me and I didn't want anyone to see. How can I be so foolish? How can I have not done anything to help her? She was in pain and all I could do was watch. How could I be so weak?**

**"It's going to be ok, Yumi. just like you said." he tried to assure me.**

**"NO! No, how are we going to find them? How?" I asked, feeling weak again. I hated this.**

**He hugged me. "I'm not sure. But we're all in this together. We'll work it out somehow."**

**"I know." I smiled. "Thanks."**

**"No problem." he let me go.**

**Then, gathering my strengths, I tried to find them again...**

* * *

ok that was chapter 8 of Is this Where I belong?

please please tell me if you liked it or not. Tell me if you hate it. Tell me if theres a mistake. Just please review! thanks!

ill try to write soon. Ttyl and pce out :D


	9. Love Blooming everywhere!

hey yall. Chapter...9 right? sorry lol. ok so in the last chapter, Michiko was kidnapped! YIKES! Let's see what's going to happen. And if you were them, would you try to find her with your friends or would you go back to your parents? Let's see what our characters are going to do...

disclaimer: I own most characters in this story except for the original ones that are from the anime/manga which i don't own sadly.

enjoy and please review!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Michiko's eyes slowly fluttered open. She glanced lazily around the room then realized she wasn't at home. **

**"Huh? Where am I? What's going on? Kya!" she cried out startled to see Nakaru sitting beside her.**

**"Good, you're awake. Sit up and have some soup. You were out cold!" he exclaimed. He tried to help her but she swatted him away like a fly. **

**"Don't touch me! What do you want?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. She looked him right on and realized he had amazing silver eyes, that seemed to look...hurt? She looked at him closely, from his shaggy brown hair, to his silvery eyes, to his crooked nose, to his hurt frown. '_He's kinda cute.'_ she heard herself think. '_No! He took you away from your friends and family! He kidnapped you!'_ She shook her head, trying to get all those thoughts away. **

**His lop-sided smile returned. "What are you shaking your head for? Thinking about something?"**

**She felt her cheeks blush, "No." she fibbed, turning away.**

**His smile widened. "Here. Have some soup. It's yummy."**

**"Who _are_you? You kidnap me and then offer me soup?" she asked, glaring at him. She tried to avoid his eyes.**

**He put a finger to his chin, pretending to think. "Umm...yes?"**

**She let out a giggled then shook it away. She had to be emotionless like her father. "Hmf. I want to go home! NOW! Don't you think that my friends won't come for me. And don't you think my Daddy won't either!"**

**Nakaru laughed and she felt her heart jump and beat faster. "I'm not scared of your friends or family. They didn't try to help you yesterday, why now?" **

**"You're just saying that! You threatened to kill me! So that's why they couldn't do anything!" she fired back at him, trying to make sense of what happened. Tears came into her eyes. She was too young to die. She had another thousand years! She...she didn't want this. She wanted her mother!**

**Nakaru's smile faded and his eyes filled with concern. "I...I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't mean for it to be you. I just needed someone, anyone. You don't know why I'm doing this. But I have too. I really don't want to."**

**Once again she shook her head, trying to get the tears to disappear. "Why? Why do you have to?"**

**"Revenge. I have to do this for my incarnation, Naraku. He demands it. He wants them all dead. Dead because they killed him." he answered, bitterly. "I don't get it. What did your parents do anyway?"**

**Michiko cringed at the name, _Naraku._ Her father had told her that story long ago, over and over again. He had even said to stay away form strangers for that reason. And she didn't listen.**

**"Here." he said, pushing the bowl to her. "Eat."**

**"Hmf, you can say that _nicer." _She huffed, turning her head. She sneaked a peek at him once more. **

**He rolled his eyes. "Why don't you eat this?"**

**"Ok." She smiled and took the bowl from him, her gold eyes shining.**

**Nakaru's heart leaped inside him. It was beating at one hundred beats an hour and at this rate he was going to die before he had the jewel! What was it about this girl that made his feel this way? He felt...he felt different. He didn't feel that sadness or loneliness he had always felt for his whole life.**

**"Let's start over." he told her, putting out his hand. "I'm Nakaru."**

**She looked at him with a confused look then took his hand. Both of them felt the electricity shot through them. "I'm...Michiko."**

**He smiled and she nearly dropped the bowl.**

**"Ok, well. I have some things to do. If you need anything, call Mei ok? She's gonna be your personal servant for a while." he said with gentleness. With that, he walked out of the room. **

**Michiko's eyes followed his straight back and once he left she let out a shriek. How could someone so evil be so good-looking?**

**Then, a girl with short brown hair walked in. "Miss Michiko, it is time for you to dress."**

**Michiko looked down at the skort and t-shirt I had given her. Memories flooded into her head and tears came to her eyes. "Thanks. Bring it here."**

**Her servant looked sorry for her, and went to do as she was told. She came back a bit after and gave Michiko a light blue kimono that surprisingly looked cute on her.**

**Once Michiko was done changing, she hid my clothes under her pillow. "You can leave." she said, motioning to the door.**

**Mei bowed her head and left the room, glad to be gone. Her mistress seemed so sad it was hard to bare.**

**Michiko walked over to the nearby window and sat on on the cushioned windowpane. She stared out over the trees and wondered why she was so caught up in Nakaru's looks. But she had to admit, he was _hot._**

* * *

**Back with the group**

**Masaru grumbled. It had been one full night without Michiko to bother him and already he missed her. I patted his shoulder. "We'll be going now. We'll find her."**

**He looked at me. "Thank, Yumi."**

**"What are cousins for?" I answered, smiling. I knew how sad he was.**

**Then we setted off, heading down the path that I had suspected Nakaru had taken Michiko down.**

**"Maybe we should split up." Masaru suggested. "Yeah, me and Masaru will go ahead. I think that he might be hiding Michi in a castle somewhere." Tsuki said. **

**"Umm, ok. Be careful. Let's hope we find her." I said. After good-byes, Tsuki and Masaru headed off. "Somehow, I have a feeling they'll be doing more then just looking for his sister." Inuyoshi muttered.**

**"Let's go." I said, rolling my eyes. **

**This was going to take a while.**

* * *

**Michiko**

**She wandered through another room. It had been too boring to stay in her own room so she had decided to explore a bit. Already she had found a pool, a gym, and the kitchen. There were lots of servants around, but no one else.**

**She gasped as she saw what a magnificent room this was! It was huge. The bed was like double kind-sized, and was draped in black and red covers. There was a big oak-wood desk near the window. Two nightstands stood beside the bed. The closet was walk-in and was like it's own room. There were all sorts of things all over the place. **

**"Like my room?" a voice called out from behind her. **

**She yelped and jumped ten feet into the air. Once she landed she took deep breaths and turned around to come face to face with Nakaru. "You scared me!" she cried out.**

**He laughed and her anger melted away. "Sorry. It was so tempting."**

**she gave a small frown, and punched him gently on the arm. "That's not nice."**

**He looked at the white-tiled floor. "Sorry." he said sheepishly. He gave her his lop-sided grin. **

**She burst into giggles. "Don't do that!" **

**"Do what'? This?" he asked, giving her another funny face. **

**She held her stomach, feeling tears come from all her laughing. "Stop! Stop!" **

**Then, the door opened, and Mei walked in. "Oh!" she cried out in surprise. She wasn't expecting to see Michiko in the room, nor was she expecting Michiko to be laughing her butt off while Nakaru stood there making funny faces. Jealousy swept over her. Nakaru was hers! How dare the new Mistess come and take him? After all, Mei had known him all her life and he had helped her out so much times! She should've been Mistress! **

**"Is something wrong, Mei?" he asked, looking at her. She smiled weakly. "No sir. I was just um, about to tell you that the Mistress wasn't in her room. But that's 'cause she's here with you!" She gave a samll laugh and excused herself. Grr, she hated it when he looked at her with those eyes of his. He always made her so nervous.**

**Michiko smiled at her. "Mei, it's ok really. I can take care of myself. You can go about your duties without worrying about me." **

**'_Self-centered brat.'_ Mei thought, enviously. "Anything for you, Mistress."**

**"And please, call me Michiko. None of that Mistress stuff." Michiko said. She straightened up, and fixed her kimono.**

**"I can't do that, Mistress." Mei answered. She rolled her eyes in her head.**

**"Ok, Mei. Thanks for the concern. You may leave now." Nakaru told her, waving her away. "Michiko, I wanna show you something."**

**Mei growled slightly. He was being rude to her? Probably showing that new girl that he was a 'master'. Which he wasn't. Everyone liked his because he wasn't like Naraku. And he was nice to them all. But then _she_ came.**

**"Nakaru! That's rude." Michiko said, playfully teasing.**

**'_Nakaru! That's rude.'_Mei mocked in her head. Grr she was going to kill that new girl. But hey, maybe she can return her back to her original home. Then, Nakaru would be hers...**

**Mei bowed and left, wanting to get started right away. She had to research about Michiko.**

**"What was it you wanted to show me?" Michiko asked, sitting upon his bed. He smiled at her and her heart beated faster.**

**"This." he answered and leaned down to tickle her. **

**"Kya!" she cried out, bursting into fits of laughter. She tried to push him away but he pressed her against the bed. She tried to run, but then he pushed her down, leaning over her. His hands were on either side of her head and he was on top of her, staring into her gold eyes.**

**She stopped laughing. "Nakaru..." she murmured. **

**His heart was thumping so loudly in his chest he thought that she had heard. He...he wanted to tell her how he felt. That he didn't want to keep her like this. That he loved her. But was this really love? After all, they barely knew each other. But he felt please when she was laughing happily because of him. He felt good when she was smiling at him, teasing him, and just about whenever they were together he felt...different. He felt whole. This to him felt like love. And wasn't there a saying that went, "_If you love someone, set them free. If they come back then they're yours."?_ He sighed. He guessed that he had to return her to her own home.**

**"What is it?" she asked, concerned. She wanted to see him happy, to see his smiling that silly smile. She wanted him to feel glad that she was there. She was glad she was there.**

**"N-nothing." he stammered. He really didn't want her to go. But if she wanted to...**

**She growled. "What is it?" she repeated. **

**He sighed. "Well, I was thinking. If...if you don't like it here...then you can...go back." **

**She looked at him, unable to answer. Sure, she wanted to go. Of course she missed her brother and friends...but...she also liked to stay. All those servants and only him. Wasn't he lonely? Of course he was...so...that was the answer.**

**"I'm going to stay." she said.**

**He looked at her. "What?"**

**"I'm going to stay." she repeated. She knew it was the right choice.**

**A smile burst onto his face. "Really?"**

**She smiled. "Yup."**

**Them, surprisingly, he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. She stared at him, bewildered but then relaxed and enjoyed it. **

**Finally, he broke free of her lips and stared into her eyes, their lips barely touching. "Sorry...that...that..."**

**"That was amazing..." she answered for him, and kissed him.**

**Mei was looking through a peep in the door. She had come back because she forgot to ask Nakaru something and witnessed the kiss. Her heart broke into two as tears fell down her face. She was going to get revenge. She was going to kill that girl.**

**

* * *

**

**With the group**

**After lunch, some of us napped while others practiced with our weapons. I was versing against Inuyoshi. Our swords clashed with the other. I took deep breaths, trying to catch my breath.**

**"Come on! Yumi, you must have more then that!" Inuyoshi cried, also catching his breath.**

**"You're more trained then me!" I shouted.**

**Then, Kohana snuck over and wiped some of his sweat off with a handkerchief.**

**I growled and the moment Kohana left I shouted. "Kasei no Kiba!"**

**He got thrown off his feet by my fire dragon and hit the ground. I sneered.**

**"Yumiko!" Kohana cried, rushing over to help him up.**

**"Pathetic! Come! Let's see what you can do!" I taunt. I was angry. She wasn't helping me with anything. And yet my brother? Grr...**

**He glared at me. "Mizu no Kiba!" His water dragon zoomed for me.**

**"STONE SHIELD!" Suddenly, a wall of stones piled up in front of me, and the dragon vanished. Ryuu stood beside me, his sword out.**

**"RYUU! We're just training!" I said, rolling my eyes.**

**He looked at me, with a hurt expression. The wall went away. "I want to train too."**

**"Oh, ok." I said, smiling. He smiled back.**

**"Not fair!" Inuyoshi shouted.**

**"Who cares?" I shouted back. "Nakaru might not be fair!"**

**"Kasei no Kiba!" I cried, my sword raised high above my head.**

**"IWA NO KEN!" Ryuu shouted.**

**"Mizu no Kiba!" Inuyoshi yelled, his dragon blocking all the attacks.**

**I was panting again.**

**"TRY HARDER!" Inuyoshi said, giving rather stupid advice.**

**"We are, dammit." I muttered. "Wish I had another attack."**

**"Yorokobi no kasei!" I suddenly shouted. A straight beam of fire shot from my sword at an amazing speed.**

**"ROSE PRICKS!" Ryuu shouted beside me. **

**Inuyoshi's dragon vanished. He jumped high into the sky but my fire bolt followed, striking him in his ass.**

**"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" he yelped. Finally, he landed on the ground.**

**I was about to run over to ask if he was alright but then Kohana took my place. "You ok, Inuyoshi?" she asked him.**

**I growled and stalked away Ryuu at my heels.**

**"What's wrong, Yumi?" he asked me. I looked away.**

**"It's nothing." **

**"It's something. You can tell me."**

**"Maybe some other time." **

**He grabbed hold of me, looking me in the eye. Purple to gold. Gold to purple. "Tell me."**

**I sighed. "Ok ok. It's just, Kohana's my best friend and yet she doesn't show a lot of concern for me...and yet she shows a major lot for Inuyoshi and they barely know each other."**

**He lead me back towards the group. "Don't worry. It's not like they're going out or anything."**

**I smiled. "Yeah, I guess."**

**Then, suddenly,we heard a loud BAM!**

**We ran towards the group and they were all staring at something. **

**And that something was actually two humans...**

* * *

yay! another chapter done. LoL i wonder who those two humans are...:D Thank you xWeaselxWolfx for helping me with those attacks. I get it now. Thanks!

thanks for reading and please review! ok??

BFN and pce out :P


	10. Almost death!

hey yall. Already chapter 10? Wowie. ok so hmm...where did I leave off? oh yeah. Two new OCs. YAY!!

disclaimer: I own most characters except the original ones from the anime/manga which I sadly don't own.

enjoy and please review!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**"I told you there where people!" a dark brown-haired girl shouted at her partner. She had these dark brown eyes too. Her hair was wavy and she wore a light blue kimono. She was sitting on the ground, rubbing her head.**

**_'Was she the one to make that loud noise? Did she fall?!'_ I thought, amazed.**

**"Yeah, but you didn't say demons too didja? Now we're going to die!" her partner, shouted back. She also had dark brown hair but this time it was in curls. She had light brown eyes and she wore a light green kimono. She helped her frist friend up. **

**They glared at each other.**

**I cleared my throat. They didn't listen.**

**"AHEM!" I shouted. They turned to look at me. **

**"KYAAA! SHE'S GOING TO KILL US! LOOK, SHE'S AN INU YOUKAI!" both girls screamed, scrambling away.**

**I gasped. "Nuh uh! I don't shed blood. _And_I'm only a hanyou. Come here." **

**They slowly walked over and stood in front of me, then saw Ryuu. They screamed and ran back to the spot they were. "HE'S FULL RIGHT?"**

**I shook my head. "Nope."**

**"But she is! And her! And her!" they both cried.**

**"Are you two twins or something?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at how they said things at the same time. **

**"Nah." they both said. **

**"Weird. I don't even do that with my twin!" I exclaimed. **

**"You have a twin?" they stepped closer.**

**Then, Kimiko came. "I'm only human."**

**They saw her and smiled. "Good. We're scared of demons."**

**"Well, no demons with us are going to hurt you. We're all very friendly. So, what're your names?" I asked. I took them by the hand and led them over to have a drink.**

**"I'm Kamin." The first girl said. "I'm Karin." the second girl said.**

**I smiled. "Cool. I'm Yumiko."**

**"And I'm Ryuu. Don't worry. I only hurt those who are our enemies." he said, winking.**

**"I'm Kimiko. Over there sleeping is Akihiko. He's only six so even though he's full youkai, he won't hurt ya. He just likes to play." Kimiko said looking over to the sleeping kitsune. Beside him was Kanako. "That's Kanako. She's only human sometimes. Other times she's in her neko form."**

**"There's also four more people. A human named Kohana, a hanyou that looks like me, Inuyoshi. He's my twin. Masaru and Tsuki are out looking for Michiko, who got kidnapped yesterday. We split up for a reason." I said.**

**Then, at perfect timing, Kohana and Inuyoshi walked back into the clearing, Kohana's face pink from blushing and Inuyoshi happy from boasting.**

**I rolled my eyes. **

**"Woah! So he's your twin?" Karin asked. **

**I nodded. **

**"So, what are you girls doing out here?" Ryuu asked. **

**Kamin sighed. "We're looking for someone by the name Nakaru. He ruined our village and as the two best fighters we were forced to leave our home and hunt him down so he can be executed." **

**I gasped. "We're looking for him too! He took Michiko!" **

**"Really?" they both asked, wide-eyed. "We can't let him get away!"**

**"Let's travel together then." Kimiko suggested.**

**"Yeah!" I shouted happily. It was great to have extra people along.**

**I looked over to Kohana and Inuyoshi again and felt the hurt pile up. I sighed. "Don't worry about it, Yumi."**

**Then, after Akihiko woke up, we were on our way again. **

**"I bet Inuyoshi and Kohana haven't even noticed that we have two extra people tagging along." I said, angrily.**

**"Calm down, Yumiko! You're scary that way." Ryuu joked. I glared at him.**

**"Sorry." he said, sheepishly. I smiled and punched him gently on the arm.**

**"Owww." he whined, playfully. I laughed.**

**Maybe this wasn't so bad...**

* * *

**At Tsuki's Home**

**"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR KOUGA!" Ayame cried out, angrily.**

**"WOMAN! STOP SHOUTING!" Kouga shouted.**

**"FIND MY BABY OR ELSE I WON'T EVER LET YOU COME HERE AGAIN! UNTIL YOU FIND HER, YOU WILL _NOT_RETURN! AND IF YOU DO RETURN WITHOUT HER, YOU WILL NEVER SEE YOUR OTHER KITS OR TRIBE AGAIN!" Ayame shouted at the top of her lungs. She took a deep breath. "Go."**

**Kouga huffed. "Fine."**

**"GO!"**

**"Ok! Ok!" He backed away and darted into the forest to look for the others.**

**"Man, I can't believe I have to ask the mutt if he has seen my daughter. How embarassing!" Kouga muttered. In turth, he did miss Tsuki...a lot. He didn't really want her to leave. And how was she surviviing? What would he do if sometihng had happened to her? Oh his baby! kouga growled, angry at himself. **

**Finally, Inuyasha's house came in view. **

**"Inuyasha! Mutt, you home?" Kouga asked, pounding on the door.**

**Inuyasha opened it, making Kouga fall flat on his face.**

**"What do you want, wolf?" Inuyasha huffed.**

**"Have you seen Tsuki anywhere? She left a couple of days ago." Kouga asked, his face flushed.**

**Inuyasha laughed. "Didn't she go on the camping trip with her friends? Like, with my daughter and son, Masaru and Michiko, Kimiko, your daughter, Akihiko, Kanako, and oh yes, some of Yumiko's friends."**

**Kouga's face went from the light pink to a bright red. "Oh, er... Thanks." He ran off before Inuyasha could say anymore.**

**"Stupid wolf." Inuyasha muttered.**

**Kouga ran and ran straight home, hoping Ayame hadn't started packing up.**

**"Ayame!" Kouga shouted.**

**She appeared at the mouth of the cave. "Where is she? You don't have her! Ok, good-bye."**

**"NO, wait dammit! Tsuki went camping with her friends!" Kouga insisted. **

**"Cam-ping?" Ayame muttered. "What's that?"**

**"I don't know but apparently all of her friends went too." Kouga said, walking in to relaxed on the bench. Inuyasha was damn lucky he had gotten a 'sofa'. It was so comfy and bouncy.**

**"I see. GET OFF THE DAN SEAT AND GET TO WORK!" Ayame shouted once again.**

**Kouga groaned but did what he was told.**

* * *

**At Nakaru's Castle**

**Mei groaned as she walked slowly up the steps towards the high tower, which was all of the little brat. She was so damn lucky. She didn't have to share a servant quarter's with other people. She got a whole damn tower to herself! Mei was bringing the girl her lunch. **

**Mei sneered and looked around, then popped some food poisoning into the food. She had collected some of the miasma from what the cook used to capture animals.**

**"Now she's going to die." Mei said happily. "Then, Nakaru would be mine."**

**She walked happily up the remaining stairs and knocked on the door.**

**Michiko was sitting inside, looking out at all the forest thinking. How could she have kissed him or let him kiss her? She barely knew it! It was such a dirty thing to do. Her father didn't even do that with her mom. He said it was dirty and it was very disturbing to people with a sense of intelligence.**

**Then the knock came on her door.**

**"Yes? Come in." Michiko said, getting used to this 'lady' thing.**

**"Lady Michiko." Mei said, curtsying. "Your lunch."**

**Mei walked over to the table and placed the tray down.**

**"Thank you." Michiko said lazily. She was in no mood to eat. "You may leave, Mei."**

**Mei bowed and left, an evil grin on her face. Yes! The plan worked!**

**Michiko walked over slowly to the table. She peered at the food. It did not look tasty.**

**She sighed and flopped onto her bed, staring at the ceiling. She knew she had to eat or else Nakaru would freak on her so she got back up and walked over to the table. **

**But before she could pick up the dish, something smashed into her window, making her push the table. The dishes clashed to the floor.**

**"KYAA!" Michiko screamed.**

**"YES!" Mei cried out, bursting into the room. She was listening from outside. "She's de-"**

**Mei looked at Michiko, the food at her feet. Michiko was walking over to the window, and there sat a little blue-bird, who probably hit the window.**

**Mei was about to leave when Michiko said, "Stay, Mei."**

**"Yes, Lady Michiko." Mei said, bowing her head. She was in such trouble.**

**"Bring me some water and a cage for this little bird. Then, call Nakaru here. After, tell the cook to get some bird food. You must bring it all here and lead Nakaru here specifically." Michiko ordered. Once Mei left, the tears flowed down her face. Why had Mei wanted to kill her? Michiko had noticed how the food dispersed due to the poison. She was lucky she didn't eat anything.**

**Michiko wiped away her tears when Mei walked back in, with Nakaru at her heels. Mei was carrying two bowls and a cage.**

**She placed the things down and was about to leave.**

**"Mei. Stand there." Michiko ordered. Mei frozed.**

**"What's wrong?" Nakaru asked, sitting down beside her. Michiko stood up and walked over to the cage placing him in. She filled the water and then put the food in there with the water.**

**Then, she turned around to face Nakaru, her face red. "Did you try to kill me?"**

**He looked horrified. "What?"**

**"Did you try to kill me?" Michiko repeated.**

**"Why would I do that?" He asked.**

**"There was poison in my food. The food dispersed, see?" Michiko said, pointing to the food on the ground and the dishes.**

**He glared at Mei, making her uncomfortable. "What happened? Call the cook. NOW!" **

**Mei scrambled down the stairs, freaked out. She was going to get beheaded!**

**But she did what she was told and called the cook. They both stood in the room.**

**"Who poisoned the food?" Nakaru asked, glaring at both of them.**

**"I didn't, Lord Nakaru." the cook said quickly.**

**He looked at Mei. "Mei?"**

**Tears rolled down her face. "Yes, Sir."**

**"You did?" he asked, surprised. Michiko gasped. "Why?"**

**"Because! It's not fair, Nakaru! I've been here my whole life! I grew up with you! And, I'm casted as a servant while that _girl_ gets her own tower, beautiful clothes and _you_ while she's only been her for less then two days!" Mei cried, letting it all out. "What does she have that I don't? What is it about her that you love? How is she more then me?"**

**Nakaru sighed. "Mei, do you know what this means?"**

**"That I'm totally in love with someone I can't be in love with?" she asked, begging with her eyes.**

**"Noo..." **

**"That I'm going to be beheaded, right?" she asked, sighing. "I won't do it again!"**

**Michiko looked at Nakaru. "Don't behead her!"**

**"Why not? She tried to kill you!" Nakaru asked, looking back at her.**

**Michiko looked to the ground. "Just don't."**

**Nakaru sighed. "Fine. Mei, this means that you have to pack up and leave from here. You are no longer welcome. This is a light punishment. You're lucky Michiko was here." **

**Michiko smiled and walked over to Mei. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. Please, I can't help you any more. Take care." **

**Mei smiled a sad smile. "Take care, Lady Michiko."**

**Michiko nodded.**

**"You may both leave." Nakaru said, motioning them away. The cook and Mei left.**

**"Michiko! What did you do that for?" Nakaru asked.**

**"I don't want to see blood." Michiko said. "I'm scared of it."**

**"It's not like I'll kill her in front of you."**

**"Still! What if she haunts this place? I'm terribly scared of ghosts and scary stories!" **

**"Fine, fine."**

**She smiled. "There's also another matter."**

**"What is that?" he asked, patting the spot beside him. She rejected it and walked towards the window.**

**He went to stand beside her. "What is it?"**

**"I miss my parents. Someday, I want to return." Michiko said. "They are probably still looking for me. I want them to know I'm ok."**

**"Soon." he said and they both looked out at the green forest.**

* * *

good bye Mei. I seriously didn't like her. I definitely don't want Michiko to be dead. But hmm...is this the end to her? What do you think? Review!

So two more charaters, Kamin and Karin. Sweet. I wonder what's going to happen?

Review plz! Thank you!

pce out. BFN :D


	11. Secrets, Deaths and Kisses

heyy. I'm back and well, your back :D im sorry this is late i just...i'm just busy. Mky birthday's in TWO days!! I have these ideas for this story dedicated to Rin and Sesshomaru... so plz stay alert! You don't want to miss it!

disclaimer: I own most characters except the original ones which I don't own.

enjoy and PLEASE review!

**

* * *

******

Chapter 11

**I groaned and walked ahead of the group once more. Ryuu quickly came to catch up. **

**"What's wrong?" he asked then looked behind us. "Oh. _That."_**

**I looked over my shoulder. Karin and Kamin were teasing and laughing about something which staying alert, Akihiko was prancing around Kimiko asking for something and Kohana was being, well, lovey-dovey again.**

**I looked back to the front. "It's nothing." I could feel the hot tears coming close to spilling.**

**"Higurashi Yumiko. I know you better then that. Look, it's going to take time. It's young love. Remember us the first couple of weeks of us going out? It's ok. Inuyoshi just ...he just needs to notice what he's doing. I mean, it's not usual that some dude gets a sister _and_ a girlfriend in _one_week. Maybe he already thinks of you as his sister, like, as if you never left him when you guys were babies. But Kohana, oh Kohana, she's different. He probably never felt this way about anyone before." Ryuu explained to me.**

**I raised my eyebrow. He had never said so much except...**

**"Are you lying to me?"**

**He stared horrified at me. "What?! Why would I do that?"**

**I looked to the ground. "Sorry. I just can't trust anybody anymore."**

**"KYAA!" A voice cried out behind and, and something or some_one_ jumped onto my back. Two girls laughed. **

**I notaiced that it was Kamin. "Kamin!"**

**She got off. "We've been calling since forever and you haven't been paying attention. We have to do _something._"**

**"Yeah. What were you thinking about anyway?" Karin asked.**

**I smiled. "It's nothing."**

**"Ooooooooo. Spending extra time with your _boy_friend?" they grinned at me. I smacked their arm playfully.**

**"Hey, why'd we stop?" Kimiko asked. Akihiko was holding onto her hand looking up at us with big purple eyes.**

**"Let's rest." I said and we placed our stuff down under shade. Then, everyone raced off to do something different. I noticed Kohana and Inuyoshi under a tree and they did _not_ look happy. "Uh oh." I muttered.**

**"Kohana, you don't really like me, do you?" Inuyoshi asked, staring up to the sky. **

**"What? How could you say that?" She asked, confused. Her gaze went to Ryuu playing with Akihiko and Kimiko. **

**"You probably only stay with me because of my sister right? Because your her best friend?" he asked, looking Kohana straight in the eye. "I don't believe that you seriously like me."**

**She huffed. "And you? Do you really like me? Why do I have to show affection when you clearly don't? Are you only playing with my heart or something? Because I won't allow it."**

**"Why? Because you don't want to, or you can't? You don't think I see you staring at Ryuu but I do. And you know what? I'm sick of your games!" He nearly shouted, fuming. Why was he so angry?**

**"Well, so am I! And I don't like Ryuu! He's my best friend's boyfriend for Heaven's sake!" She screamed and ran to, surprisingly, me. Well, I kinda expected her to go to someone else.**

**Kamin and Karin sat down to listen to Kohana cry.**

**"He...He doesn't...He doesn't...He...doesn't..." She stammered.**

**"Doesn't what?" Kamin asked, earning a smack on the head. **

**"Shut up." Karin hissed. "Go on."**

**I patted her shoulder. "Breath Kohana. He doesn't what?"**

**Karin rolled her eyes. **

**Kohana took a deep breath. "He doesn't believe that I like him. He...He thinks I l-like R-Ryuu." She sobbed again, into my shoulder.**

**"I never knew you were the one to cry over a guy." I said, amused slightly by this change of personality. Many times had she been asked out, gone on the one date and then have them never call again. I guess she was _too_weird even though it wasn't a bad thing. But, she would always shrug and go, "I didn't like him much anyway. He was a dumbass."**

**"That arse." Karin cursed. **

**"That 'arse' is my brother." I said to her, giving a small smile. "Kohana, it's ok. Guys are stupid. Remember all those other ones?"**

**"But they're not the same!" She cried and sobbed again.**

**Then it hit me, Kohana was in love.**

**"Oh, Kohana!" I said, patting her shoulder. I guess Karin understood too, since she also came in for the hug.**

**"Wait, what? What's going on? Oh well. Lemme join!" Kamin ordered. She laughed when both me and Karin pulled her in.**

**"Thanks guys but you're s-squishing m-me." Kohana let out. We let her go. She took a deep breath.**

**"I'm gonna go talk to Inuyoshi." I said, standing up. **

**"No, let me go." Ryuu said from behind me. **

**I turned around. "What did you hear?"**

**"Almost everything. Guys are very stupid sometimes." he laughed.**

**I smiled. "Ok."**

**He winked at me, waved at the girls and then walked over to were Inuyoshi had slumped against the tree trunk.**

**"Gawd, I hate my brother so much right now." I muttered. Everyone agreed.**

**"Hey dude." Ryuu said, sitting down. "Er, hey?" Inuyoshi said back, not knowing what 'dude' is.**

**Ryuu laughed. Then his face went serious. "What happened between you two?"**

**"Who two?" Inuyoshi asked stubbornly. He looked away.**

**"Kami, dude. You and Kohana. Look, it's just guys. Tell me what happened already." Ryuu said, leaning back against the tree.**

**"Fine. We had a fight. Happy?" Inuyoshi said lazily.**

**Ryuu narrowed his eyes at Inuyoshi. "Tell me _every_thing."**

**Inuyoshi sighed. "Ok. I...I don't know what to do."**

**Ryuu looked at him, surprised. "For what?"**

**"Well, I'm not from your time and she is. Do you know how weird it is? I'm like, five hundred years older then her! And second, I don't understand the girlfriend-boyfriend thing. I mean, for youkai and hanyou it's just mate, mate and mate and I know she doesn't want to do that. I don't get it. Plus, have you seen your relationship with my sister? It's so, so perfect. I always wonder why I just can't act like you. Sometimes I see Kohana looking at you and that makes me furious. Like, it's as if she doesn't like me for who I really am. Kami this is soo annoying." Inuyoshi buried his head in his hands.**

**Ryuu laughed. And laughed. And laughed...**

**"What are you laughing about?" Inuyoshi cried out, exasperatedly.**

**Ryuu took a couple of deep breaths. "First, girlfriend and boyfriend is the first stage. Then fiancee and fiance, then what you would call, 'mates'. Look, every relationship is different. Yours doesn't have to look like mine. Duh. And Kohana, she probably was looking at Akihiko. The guy's to cute to resist."**

**Inuyoshi rose an eyebrow. "You sure?"**

**Ryuu laughed once more. "Y-yup."**

**Inuyoshi smiled and caused Ryuu to see how much his girlfriend and her brother looked alike. **

**"Plus..." Inuyoshi started. He hesitated.**

**"What?" Ryuu asked. **

**"Er, it's almost the day. I think it's tomorrow." Inuyoshi said.**

**"What day?" Ryuu asked.**

**"Umm..." he started and whispered into Ryuu ear. Ryuu's purple eyes went wide.**

**

* * *

**

Michiko

Michiko stared boringly out the window. It had been a couple of days since Mei had left. But without Mei to fight with, it got boring. Then a knock came on the door.

"Come in." She ordered. A servant walked in and curtsied deeply.

"Stand." Michiko said lazily. Why were they treating her like royalty anyway?

"Hai, Lady Michiko. Lord Nakaru would like to see you soon. And he said that you should change into your battling clothing. Would you like some help?" she offered, not daring to look up.

"No thanks. Tell Nakaru that I'll be there soon enough." Michiko said, standing up and walking towards her magnificent closet. She opened it wide and stared at her choices.

"Hai, Lady Michiko. I shall tell Lord Nakaru. Please excuse me." The servant curtsied again and hurried out of the room.

She picked a perfect outfit for riding and fighting. the beige-ish pants weren't so tight and the top had a high collar and long sleeves. She also took out a pair of gloves and changed into the outfit.

Once she was done, she took out all the jewels that were in her hair and placed them neatly on the table, then tied her hair up in ribbons.

Finally she hurried outside and into the main court. There stood two horses and of course, Nakaru.

"You look wonderful today." He said, smiling.

Michiko blushed. "Thanks."

"Well, let's get started." Nakaru said, handing Michiko a plain sword. He was teaching her how to ride _and_ fight, even though her father had taught her lots too.

She swung her leg up onto the horse then adjusted herself. Once they were both comfortable. She kicked the horse. They ran off into the forest.

Once they came to a clearing, they began to circle each other, their swords out.

"You'll lose this one, Michi." He said laughing.

"Oh no I won't!" She fired back.

They swung their swords at each other, and the swords clashed and clinked. Then, Michi managed to get Nakaru surrounded and he surrendered. "Amazing!"

She smiled gleefully. "It's nothing really."

"Well, I guess we should end our lesson early then. Come back to the castle ok?" He smiled at her and rode his horse away.

Michiko sighed. Ever since that one kiss nothing has happened. Like, no extra kisses or hugs or anything. It was as if that kiss was a mistake. Maybe it was...

Michiko got off of her horse and strolled a bit, holding onto the reins.

Then, she heard a rustling. She stared at the bushed surrounding her.

Suddenly, something jumped at her. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Michiko screamed.

She realzied that the something was Mei and she was armored. "Wanna fight?"

Michiko dug her feet into the ground and squared herself off. "Sure.."

They jumped at each other and the swords clashed again.

Mei got scratched hard against the arm and she cried in pain. She went for Michiko's right arm but Michiko dodged and her left arm got caught instead.

"Princess can't handle the pain?" Mei snickered as Michiko sank to the ground. "That's what you get you little bitch!"

Michiko laughed. "That is technically what I am. A female dog I mean."

Mei's eyebrows shot up. "What?"

"I'm half Inu, half kitsune." Michiko said, holding onto her shoulder and standing up weakly.

"I don't care. I'm going to finish you off!" Mei cried. And she prepared her sword for another hit.

"Don't you understand hints?" Michiko asked. "Kitsune-bi!"

The blast of blue light and power surprised Mei and sent her off into the forest. She came staggering out seconds later.

"Why, y-you! I-I'm g-going t-to g-get y-you!" Mei shouted. Her sword scraped Michiko's leg and almost sliced over her waist.

"Kitsune-bi!" Michiko shouted once more, and her sword injured Mei in both legs. She cried out in pain.

"Bye, Mei." Michiko said. And enduring the pain, she got up on her horse and he rode back to the castle.

At the gates she motioned for them to open. Once she rode inside, she slid off the horse.

"Lady Michiko! Lady Michiko!" the guards cried out in alarm. They shut the gate and ran towards her.

Michiko laid unconsciously on the ground.

Some stable boys came to take the horse while the guards called for more guards to take their place while they took Michiko up to her tower. They sent a servant girl to go and get Nakaru.

"N-Nakaru..."

**At Yumiko'****s original home**

**Kagome sighed. She missed her daughter.**

**"Yumiko's going to be back soon." her mother said. **

**"I know. But today right?" Kagome asked.**

**"Yes." **

**Kagome stood up. "I don't think so. I have a bad feeling about this."**

**"Well, what are you going to do my dear? Go see Inuyasha?" Her mother offered.**

**Kagome sighed. "I guess I must."**

**She said bye to her mother and left towards the well.**

**"Just like old times." Grandma smiled.**

**Kagome jumped through the well, the blue light engulfing her. She landed gracefully and stared at the familiar sky above her. How she missed this sky.**

**Kagome got out of the well, and walked steadily towards the house, her house.**

**She knocked on the door.**

**Inuyasha opened it and he gasped when he saw her. "Woman what are you doing here?"**

**Kagome ignored him and walked into the house, sitting down on the couch. "Where's my daughter?"**

**"You mean, our daughter. I'm not sure. Not one of the kids that went have come yet. I think something's wrong." Inuyasha said, and got some tea. "Here."**

**Kagome smiled. "Thanks." She sipped the tea. And placed the cup down.**

**Suddenly, Inuyasha swept her up, and embracing her tightly. "Kagome! Kagome, I'm so sorry. I never meant any of it! I...I guess I was being stupid but raising a son taught me many things! No matter the flaws I still love my children. Even though Yumiko has only been known to me or Inuyoshi for a week or so, I feel as if she's always been here with me. And how I want to continue to be in her life! Please, please forgive me! Kagome..."**

**Kagome was speechless. It wasn't every day that she met her mate and he apologized like crazy...which he NEVER does.**

**"I-Inuyasha...your s-squishing m-me..." Kagome said.**

**He let her go and stared into her eyes...**

**"Kagome..." he murmured and leaned down...**

**and kissed her...**

* * *

awwwhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. cute? cute? cute? no? oh well tell me by reviewing!

so wat do you think? Omgosh I hope nothing bad happens to Michiko. Yikes. And omgosh, maybe Inuyasha and Kagome would get back together! And they're late oh boy.

ok so thanks for reading and please review! And don't forget to stay alert for the new story about Rin and Sesshomaru :D

BFN XOXO TTFN :P


	12. Finding out those Secrets

Sorry this is wayyy late. I had my birthday on Thursday. party on Friday. guests on sat. and yesterday, well...it was whack. So totally sorry. But i'll try to get things done in this chapt. ok? :D. anyways, this is chapter...12? yay! so much already!!

disclaimer: i own most characters in this story except for the original ones.

enjoy and please REVIEW!! Thanks!

**

* * *

******

Chapter 12

**"Ok, so this is the pink one. That's the blue. And where's my purple...oh there it is! Ok, so which one?" I asked, holding up three different nail polish colours. Karin, Kamin and Kohana were sitting around me as we painted my nails and toes. Quickly, Karin grabbed the blue as Kamin reached for it. Kamin pouted but decided on purple. Kohana groaned. **

**"I don't want pink!" she cried. **

**I laughed. "You guys can use the same colour you know."**

**"Oh." they all said. **

**"So, what colours guys?" I asked. **

**""Blue!" they all said then looked at each other, laughing.**

**"Ok." And we got off painting each others nails. **

**"Hey, where's Kimi? Maybe she would want to too." Kohana said, looking around.**

**"You guys figure this out ok? I'll find her." I said getting up.**

**"Ok..." **

**I walked into the forest looking up into the trees. When Kimiko wasn't playing with Akihko, she was in the trees.**

**I sighed happily. This was soo peaceful. I looked around.**

**I looked up in horror. There sitting on a branch was Kimiko and Ryuu and they were...making out.**

**"K-Kimiko..." I managed to say, feeling the hot tears coming. They began to spill.**

**Kimiko looked down. "Y-Yumiko?" Ryuu looked down too. "Uh oh."**

**"R-Ryuu! W-we're OVER!" I shouted before running off. Ryuu jumped down from the trees and with his power, summoned a vine that swept out and grabbed me.**

**"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed. "RYUU LET ME DOWN!"**

**He came up to me. "Yumiko. Yumiko, it's not how it seems."**

**"Oh yeah? Then why were you making out with her?" I shouted, struggling to get out. I screamed again. My face was red from all the screaming and I felt faint. After all, I was in my human form.**

**"Yumiko! You don't understand..." He looked at me and leaned closer. I pushed him away violently.**

**"Stay away from me! HELP! HELP! HELP!" I shouted.**

**Then suddenly, a sword came at us, slicing the vine that was holding me. I fell to the ground.**

**"Yumiko!" Kohana, Kamin and Karin rushed to me. Karin got her sword back.**

**"I'm ok." I choked out. **

**Karin and Kamin got back up, their eyes blaring. "HOW DARE YOU?"**

**He shrugged. "What you gonna do about it?"**

**They glared at him. **

**"What happened, Yumiko?" Kohana asked. **

**I sobbed. "I dumped him. He...he was cheating on me with Kimiko..."**

**"KIMIKO?!" all three girls shouted, unbelievably.**

**I nodded.**

**Ryuu sent some more vines and quickly captured all of the three girls. I was on the ground, sobbing like crazy. All I could manage was a weak miko power, that shot out from my hand.**

**Then, a voice cried out. "KAGE NO NAMI!" **

**I stared at my brother as he let out a new attack, one he's gonna use often against me now. **

**Ryuu, surprisingly shocked by the attack, got shot back. He landed with a thud on his back, groaning. He switched back to his human form.**

**Inuyoshi rushed over to me, after slicing the vines that held my friends up of course. They crowded around me. "What's going on?"**

**I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I closed my mouth again, only to open it _again_to gasp when suddenly, Inuyoshi fell to his knees, trying to breath hysterically. Then, his black ears, claws and fangs disappeared and were replaced with human ears, fingernails, and straight pearl-like teeth. His silver/black hair switched to fully black and his originally chocolate brown eyes turned to a light gold. **

**The group gasped with me.**

**"I-Inuyoshi?" Kohana sputtered, unable to believe her eyes.**

**He straightened up and crossed his legs. "Uh oh."**

**"What happened, Yosh? I thought...I thought you were full hanyou!" I questioned, totally surprised. **

**He scratched his head and sighed. "Every month, on a certain kind of day, a hanyou would turn into a full human until midnight. I was in my hanyou form earlier just to save you guys. But it makes me weak if I try to stay too long on my month day."**

**Kamin and Karin burst into giggles. "He's having his moon time!"**

**My eyebrows shot up as I understood the joke, and I burst into the laughter.**

**"What?" Kohana and Inuyoshi asked, which made us laugh harder.**

**Then, Kimiko ran out. "Yumiko!"**

**My mood dropped. uh oh.**

**Kimiko ignored Ryuu, who was still laying on the ground and was trying to get up. She ran straight towards me and gracefully landed on her knees, bowing really low to me. "I'm soo sorry Yumiko! Gomen no sai! I...I was stuck amazingly in that tree and Ryuu came to help me. And...that kiss meant nothing! It was just...just part of the moment. I don't even like Ryuu! It was an experiment I guess.'Cause..." She took a deep breath. "...I've never kissed or dated a guy before." She admitted, her face red from shame and embarrassment.**

**Oddly, I smiled at her. "Oh Kimi! I..I forgive you. Arigatou for telling me the truth and revealing taht..._secret_." **

**SHe looked up at me and smiled. "I've made a decision."**

**"What is it?" we all asked this time.**

**"I'm going to take Akihiko and Masako home. It's been one full week and well, Akihiko misses his mother. Plus, I've decided to stop running away from my problems and deal with them with my parents. Thank you Yumiko for giving me, Akihiko and Masako this wonderful experience." She said, standing up.**

**"It's been a week already?!" I shouted, in horror. Michiko was still no where to be found. **

**"I guess we hve to continue travelling. Kimi, tell our parents we want another two weeks. Umm, don't tell them about Michiko's _incident. _We'll deal with that." Inuyoshi said, standing up. **

**We all stood up too, with me leaning on Kohana, Kamin and Karin. I was still embarrassingly weak.**

**Kimiko smiled and nodded. "See you."**

**"Bye."**

**With that, she left. And she took Akihiko and Masako with her. **

**I sighed. "So, I guess we should get moving. Kimiko never did learn how to keep her mouth shut. She might tell everyone and they'll start tracking us."**

**Once everyone agreed we packed up and left, leaving behind one certain guy who was in his human form.**

**"Wait!"**

**Michiko**

**Nakaru paced around the room once more. He was always retracing his steps, in deep thought. Who would attack her like this? And how? He only left her side for a couple of minutes...**

**Then, he looked at Michiko, her eyes slowly fluttering open as her fingers twitched. "N-nak-karu?"**

**Immediately he rushed over to her side. "Yes, Michi?"**

**She looked at him, her eyes filled with pain. "It hurts." she whimpered.**

**"I know, I know. The doctor will be back with more meds, you need to rest." He said, careful not to mention what had happened. Even though he was dieing of suspense, he wasn't going to ask. Not yet anyway.**

**She nodded. "Nakaru, please...please don't leave me." She cried out in pain.**

**Tears slipped unwillingly down his face as he tried to control his emotions. He held onto her arm, careful not to hurt her in any place. **

**Michiko smiled. "D-don't c-cry, Nakaru. I-I'm o-ok." She let out a moan.**

**He laughed. "Sure you are."**

**"I-I am! H-honestly!" she tried to defend herself. **

**"Ok then. Go to sleep, Michiko." He kissed her lightly on her forehead.**

**"Oww!" She said, playfully. Then, with a nod, she turned over and closed her eyes.**

**"Don't worry, konojo. I'll avenge you for sure." Nakaru whispered. He left the room to make some plans.**

* * *

**The Adults are Having a get together celebration**

**"Here's the food!" **

**"There you go!"**

**"Yumm!"**

**"Ehh? That's mine!"**

**"Arigatou!"**

**Kagome stared around happily as she was once again reunited with her long time friends. Sango was so pleased that Kagome had forgiven Inuyasha she called for a Reunion. Everyone was here; Kouga, Ayame, Sesshomaru, Minori, Sango, Miroku , Kirara, Masao, Shippo, Akiko, and of course, Inuyasha. She was finally feeling happy.**

**They were having a cook- out and even Sesshomaru was smiling at a joke _Kouga_ made.**

**Then, three figures appeared. **

**Kagome stood up. "Kimiko?"**

**Kimiko stared at Kagome, her blonde hair in a tight braid, and her purple eyes showing her confusion.**

**Sango walked over. "Kimiko, this is Auntie Kagome. She left when you were only a couple of months old."**

**Kimiko smiled and relaxed. "Oh. Hello, Aunt Kagome."**

**Kagome smiled nad then looked down at the little kitsune holding Kimiko's hand. He looked up at her, his purple eyes big with awe. "Hi! I'm Akihiko!"**

**Kagome bent down and picked the little boy up. "You're Shippo's and Akiko's kid, right?"**

**He nodded happily. Kagome laughed and pulled out a lollipop for the little boy. Akihiko stared at the colourful candy before taking it and licking. "Arigatou!"**

**Kagome set him down and then looked at the other girl. She had dark brown hair and piercing red eyes. She smiled at Kagome. "I'm Masako."**

**"Masao and Kirara's kit huh?" Kagome asked. "Yup." Masako answered.**

**Then, once the group joined the larger group, Sango asked, "Honey, where are the others?"**

**"Umm...well they wanted to stay out a little longer, about two weeks. Umm...but Akihiko missed Shippo and Akiko, so I took him back along with Masako." Kimiko stammered.**

**"Where's Masaru and Michiko? They know that I only gave them one week." Sesshomaru sighed.**

**"Umm...don't worry. They'll be back. It's not as if Michiko was kidnapped by a reincarnation of Naraku or anything and is being held captive at his castle and we can't find her or anything." Then, realizing what she had said, she clamped her hands over her mouth.**

**The whole place went quiet, and Masako groaned out loud.**

**"WHAT?!" Sesshomaru bellowed, angrily. His gold eyes turned red.**

**"Honey! Honey calm down, please!" Minori begged, her own green eyes pleading.**

**He relaxed a bit and his gold eyes returned. **

**"Where is my daughter?" He asked, his eyes narrowing at Kimiko.**

**She looked to the ground. "Nakaru kidnapped her. He wanted the jewel and Yumiko only had half but Inuyoshi ran off with it so they couldn't give anything to Nakaru. He took Michiko and said that when they were willing to give it to him, that they should find his hide-out."**

**The adults gasped.**

**"Is Yumiko and Inuyoshi ok?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes filled with concern. Kagome smiled. Inuyasha really did care for his kids.**

**"Everyone's fine." Masako spoke up. "And I'm sure so is Michiko. The others are looking for her now."**

**"We've got to go help." Sesshomaru decided.**

**"No!" Kimiko and Masako shouted.**

**"But why?" Minori asked. **

**"Because. If we wanted help, we would have came back earlier. But they want to prove that they can do it. They want to show you that they are more powerful then you think. They want to prove to themselves that they are worth it. They want to save her because they _love_her. In more then one way." Kimiko explained.**

**Sesshomaru sighed again. "We...we still have to help. She's my daughter."**

**"Promise us. Promise us that you guys won't go looking for her. Not unless the others ask for it." Masako begged. **

**Sesshomaru sighed, for the third time. "Ok."**

**"_Promise."_Masako narrowed her eyes.**

**Sesshomaru growled. "I promise."**

**She relaxed and smiled. "Good."**

**Sesshomaru looked away.**

**"It's ok Honey." Minori tried to comfort him. "Our babies will be ok."**

**"I hope so or I'm going to slice off Nakaru's head." Sesshomaru threatened.**

**

* * *

**

After travelling for the whole afternoon

I sighed. "We're never going to find his castle. There's no way."

Inuyoshi patted my shoulder. "It's ok Yumi. We'll find him."

"I hope so." I said, looking to the ground. The guilt was eating my insides up.

Karin sighed. "I'm going to beat the guts out of him when I find him."

"That seems a little scary, Karin." Kamin said, unsure. "As long as there's no heights, I'll be fine."

Then, suddenly, Masaru and Tsuki emerged. They looked tired and dirty but they were smiling.

"MASARU! TSUKI!" I cried out happily, throwing myself into Tsuki's arms.

"Woah!" They both cried out happily.

"Where have you been?" Inuyoshi asked, excitedly.

Ryuu stumbled forward. "Dude! Tell us everything!"

"Inuyoshi! Ryuu! Nice to see you guys! Why are you limping?" Masaru eyed Ryuu's leg.

"Fight." Inuyoshi answered smiply, narrowing his eyes. "Between my sister and him."

"Oh." Masaru said, understanding.

"It's a really long story." Ryuu said, looking to the ground.

"Well we don't have much time." Masaru said.

"Yeah. We found Nakaru's hide out. Michiko's scent is like, all over the place. She's been in the forest around there, and there's her blood all over the ground. We have to save her now." Tsuki said, letting go of me.

Kamin and Karin looked around.

"Oh! But first, Masaru, Tsuki, I want you to meet Karin and Kamin." I pointed to the two. "And You guys, this is Masaru and Tsuki. Masaru is Michiko's older brother."

They smiled. "Nice to finally meet you."

"Right back at cha." Tsuki said, winking.

"Let's go." Inuyoshi said.

Inuyoshi and Masaru changed into their youkai forms, which were huge white/silver dogs. They had red eyes and looked terribly hungry but under that, they were controlling everything.

Tsuki changed into a full wolf, her eyes now just big black pearls.

"Ryuu go with Masaru. And we'll go with Inuyoshi. Tsuki, you can lead." I gave out orders. Ryuu simply nodded and got on Masaru's back.

I helped Kamin up first, Then Karin and finally I swung myself up. "Let's go." I commanded. The adrenaline rushed through me as we started off.

We're coming, Michiko.

* * *

so that's chapter 12. Wow. they actually found Nakaru. And uh oh. I wonder what Sesshomaru's going to do. Is he going to keep his promise? Please review! And if you get it right, then you'll get a character in my Rin/Sesshomaru story! Plus, will the others come with?

thanks for reading. And if you really want a character in my other story, you MUST review and get the RIGHT answer! Thanks again for reading and bye for now. TTFN. :D


	13. Captured!

ok. Seriously. ONE person actually reviewed about my challenge. Like other ppl did review, but they didnt' talk about the CHALLENGE! like hello. Well here it is again.

Do you think that Sesshomaru will go after Michiko? If so, REVIEW! Seriously, I'll put it off for the next chapter. The prize is a character in my new story, which is up. It is called I'll Always Be With You. Just click my pen name up there, in the blue and then scroll down to my stories. This is a dedication to those fans of Rin/Sesshomaru.

Disclaimer: I own most characters in this story except for the original ones which I don't own.

ok enjoy and please review.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**It was after dinner. Inuyoshi, Ryuu and Masaru had gone hunting and caught a deer, which we roast over a fire. It tasted ok but definitely not my favourite. I wandered through the forest, hoping that I wouldn't get lost. Then I heard a stream. It would be nice to wash my clothes. I walked closer and realized that it was actually a natural hot spring.**

**"GIRLS!" I screamed, happily. This was going to be great!**

**Soon, once me, Kamin, Kohana, Karin and Tsuki were settled we all sighed in happiness. **

**"This is the bomb." Kohana murmured.**

**"Totally boss." I agreed.**

**"Mhm." Kamin let out.**

**"Yup..." Karin said.**

**"Nice..." Tsuki exclaimed.**

**We each closed our eyes, sinking into the spring deeper. It felt so relaxing.**

**After half an hour, we finally got out, shivering in the breeze. I wrapped the towel carefully around me and then I lead the way back to the camp. The guys were off goofing around so we changed quickly and then got out the futons and sleeping bags. I snuggled into mine. Kohana was on my right while Kamin was on my left. Karin was beside Kamin and Tsuki lay besides Kohana. I pulled the blanket up further and quietly closed my eyes.**

* * *

**Nakaru**

**Nakaru narrowed his eyes at the shaking soldier in front of him. "What did you find?!"**

**"It...it was L-Lady M-Michiko's blood, all over the g-ground. A-and, there was s-someone else's blood t-too. We...we got some dogs to sniff it and found out t-that it b-belonged to the s-servant girl M-Mei." The soldier answered, carefully.**

**Nakaru shook his head. He knew that this was going to have something to do with Mei. He just couldn't understand what was wrong with her.**

**"Ok. You may leave. Prepare your soldiers. I want a hunt for Mei starting first thing tomorrow morning." Nakaru commanded, turning his back.**

**"Hai, Lord Nakaru." The soldier bowed then rushed out of the room.**

**Nakaru walked towards Michiko's tower and skipped up the old stairs in two. He opened the door as quietly as he could and shut it firm but quietly.**

**Nakaru grabbed a nearby chair and placed it beside the bed, which had a sleeping Michiko in. She wasn't snoring, she never did but her mouth was slightly opened and her breathing was uneven. She began to turn this way and that, and her face scrunched up. Her red hair went this way and that as she turned her head and kept whispering, "No. No...nooo..."**

**Nakaru grabbed hold of her arms and pulled her to him.**

**"NO!" she screamed and pounded his chest, oblivious to who was holding her. Tears soaked through to his skin but he kept quiet. **

**"Michiko...Michiko...wake up...wake up!" He whispered.**

**Slowly the pounding stopped and she relaxed in his arms. Then her eyes opened. "W-What happened?"**

**"You were having a nightmare..." he said.**

**She pushed him away a bit. "Thanks. I'm ok though. Umm...you can go to sleep, you know."**

**"I only need to sleep for three hours. But you, you are in need of rest. After all, that fight with Mei should have worn you out, not including all those injuries. I wonder why they haven't healed yet." Nakaru explained.**

**She sighed. "Ok, ok, _Mom._ But seriously, go to sleep. I can't have you watching me all the time. I feel uncomfortable."**

**"Sorry." He said sheepishly.**

**Michiko groaned and rolled back under the covers, giving him her back.**

**"Good night." He murmured, amusingly.**

**"'Night." she muttered, then closed her eyes.**

**The smile dropped from his face as he realized all the dangers that he was putting her through. He didn't want to hurt her. No, not ever.**

**Nakaru got up and walked to the opposite side of the room, then settled into the couch. He laid down and stared at her, then closed his eyes.**

* * *

**Next Day!**

* * *

**Kohana sat up. She looked around and realized that she was the last person asleep. "Dammit. Why am I always last? And how come I'm so tired?" she muttered. She got up and walked towards the stream to wash her face. **

**Once she was done, she walked back to the camp, only to hear Ryuu and Inuyoshi talking about something. Kohana stopped and listened behind a tree.**

**"...she was beautiful!" Inuyoshi was saying.**

**Kohana sighed. She knew he probably liked someone else.**

**"What did she look like?" Ryuu asked.**

**"Well, she had honey blonde hair that was wavy and came down to her waist. She was staring out at the stream. I wonder why. But, she was gorgeous." Inuyoshi said excitedly.**

**Kohana frowned. Sure, she was mad at him, but that didn't mean she didn't like him. And now he likes someone else? Kohana picked up a strand of her straight black hair and frowned again. Her hair only came to her shoulder. Did Inuyoshi like girls with blonde hair that came down to the waist?**

**Kohana didn't want to hear more and decided to go find her friends. She stepped on a branch by accident, and fell flat on her face. "Dammit." she muttered again and got up quickly, running once she heard Inuyoshi shout, "Who's there?"**

**I was sitting on the ground, meditating when Kohana stumbled out of the forest, and landed in front of me, panting.**

**"What happened, Kohana?" I asked. I had heard her running, which made me open my eyes.**

**She looked at me, her eyes wide with pain and hurt. "I-Inuyoshi loves someone else!"**

**"Kohana...I think you just had a bad dream." I said simply, patting her head.**

**"No. I heard them myself. Inuyoshi was telling Ryuu about some girl with honey blonde hair that was wavy and came down to her waist!" Kohana explained.**

**I sighed then it hit me. "Wait, _that_ girl?"**

**Kohana sat crossed-legged trying to imitate me. "You know her?"**

**"Umm, no. But I've seen her around here before. She was always staring at the stream. She _is _gorgeous." I said.**

**kohana groaned. "Not you too!"**

**"Look, I'm sure he was just saying that she was pretty. No big deal. He still loves you." I tried to calm her.**

**Kohana sighed. "I'm ugly compared to her, huh?" **

**"No!" I said immediately. "Kohana!" I slapped her lightly across the face.**

**"OWWWWWWWW! What was that for?" Kohana whined. **

**Then Kamin and Karim emerged. "Hey, did you hear? There's this girl wandering around here! And she's gorgeous!" **

**"Kami, she can't be that _gorgeous_. Seriously, and how come I never see her?" Kohana scowled.**

**"Maybe because you sleep like a pig?" Kamin suggested.**

**Kohana growled and stood up, leaving. "Hmf!"**

**"Kamin! Kami, you moron! You can't say that!" Karin warned.**

**"Sorry." Kamin muttered.**

**I rolled my eyes then stood up to chase Kohana. "Kohana!"**

**Inuyoshi and Ryuu then came to stand beside Kamin and Karin. **

**"Damn, I wanted to talk to Yumiko." Ryuu said. **

**"About what?" Kamin asked.**

**"I wanted to apologize again. Then, since she doesn't want to see me, I'm gonna leave." Ryuu explained.**

**"Hey, did you see that gorgeous girl over by the stream last night?" Inuyoshi asked.**

**"Yeah!" Karin exclaimed.**

* * *

**Michiko**

**Michiko opened her eyes slowly. It was bright and early. Michiko got out of bed slowly, wincing at the pain. She looked over to the couch, but Nakaru had already left. Michiko walked towards the window and looked outside.**

**Standing in the courtyard was about fifty men, all lined up and geared. Standing at the front instruction them was Nakaru and he was giving orders.**

**"Are we under attack?" She asked out loud.**

**"No, Lady Michiko." a voice said behind her. **

**"Oh!" Michiko let out, spinning around. Standing there was a servant girl, holding a tray of soup. "You scared me."**

**"Gomen, Lady Michiko." she apologized then set the tray down.**

**"What is he doing?" She asked, looking back out at Nakaru.**

**"He's setting up a team to find Mei, Lady Michiko." The servant turned around and began to leave.**

**"Wait." Michiko ordered. The servant turned around. "Yes, Lady Michiko?"**

**"First, you don't always have to go 'Lady michiko' at the end of every sentence. And second, when you come in you curtsy, then you curtsy again before you leave." Michiko said. "You're new huh?"**

**The servant turned red in the face. "Gomen, Lady Michiko. I wasn't sure about the curtsying thing."**

**Michiko laughed. "I was only joking."**

**The servant looked up, her brown eyes wide. Her brown hair were in two braids at the nap of her neck, and she was wearing a plain blue kimono. "Pardon me?"**

**"I was joking." Michiko repeated.**

**"Oh. About what?" the servant asked.**

**Michiko laughed again. "Well actually, you do have to curtsy but I hate it so you don't have to do so with me but with any other of Nakaru's guests, you do." **

**"Oh..."**

**Michiko smiled and turned towards the window. The soldiers were leaving. **

**"They'll be back quite soon." **

**"What?" Michiko asked, turning around.**

**"Mei doesn't live far. She doesn't like to move around, especially with her injuries." The servant said.**

**"That is true." Michiko pondered on the thought for a second then shook her head. "Nakaru will deal with her. She is not my business."**

**"But Lady Michiko! What if she dies?" the servant asked, her eyes wide with terror. "What if she haunts the castle?"**

**But Michiko didn't want to talk about Mei anymore so instead she said, "Call all the servants, maids, lady-in-waiting and such up to my room right now or at the time that no one has much work."**

**The servant gave up and curtsied. "Yes, Lady Michiko."**

**Michiko smiled. "Good."**

* * *

**Nakaru sighed. He hoped that his troops would be back soon. Nakaru wanted to catch her with humans so he could ask her of what was happening before killing her instead of sending out demons like he usually does. Nakaru went slowly back into the castle, quiet after all the racket that morning. **

**"Weird. Where is everyone?" he asked aloud. He looked into this room, peered into that and yet still didn't find anyone. "Hello??"**

**Then, he remembered Michiko, still asleep without anyone in the castle. Nakaru raced up the steps and burst through the door...**

**...only to find all the servants and maids and cooks in her room. Michiko said on her bed while all the others stood around comfortably.**

**The servants bowed and curtsied at the sight of their master then straightened up in front of Michiko.**

**Nakaru ignored everyone and stalked over to Michiko who sat lady-like with a small smile plastered on her face. "What's going on?" he asked.**

**"Oh its nothing, Lord Nakaru. I was just wanting to find out everyone's names, is all." Michiko said. "I would curtsy, but the injuries keep me from doing so. Please, accept my apologies."**

**Nakaru raised an eyebrow to the really polite Michiko who he's never seen. Maybe he didn't know as much as he thought he did about her. **

**"I was just about done anyway, Lord Nakaru. Sorry for any disturbance." Michiko continued. With a wave of her hand, the servants left in rows. **

**Finally, when the last servant left and closed the doors, Nakaru sat down beside Michiko, who burst into giggles.**

**"What?" he asked, feeling an urge to pull her to himself. **

**"You should've seen your face! As if you've never seen me act lady-like before!" Michiko choked out, only to start laughing again.**

**"Well, I've never seen you before that's why." Nakaru said simply. "Did Mei hurt you a lot?"**

**The smile faded from her face. "Who told you Mei hurt me anyway?"**

**"I have my sources." he said. "Now tell me. What happened?"**

**"Well..." Michiko started to fidget. "...I was just strolling you know? And then she jumped out of no where, which was pretty random. Then, then she challenged me to a fight which I took. Then we both got hurt..."**

**Nakaru sighed. "What is wrong with her?"**

**Michiko rolled her eyes. "Oh, nothing, Lord Nakaru. She's totally _not_ jealous like _every_one suspects. She's just having a _phase_."**

**Once again Nakaru raised his eyebrows. "What?"**

**This time it was her turn to sigh. "Nakaru, she loves you. Don't you see? She's trying to get rid of me so she can have you. I...I think she's better for you then myself anyway."**

**Now the urge was practically screaming at him. "Michiko..." he said, reaching out to pull her into an embrace.**

**Michiko stood up and walked towards the window, to look out at the high sun in the bright blue sky. "What am I doing here?"**

**"What?" he asked, confused by her sudden change of topic.**

**"Why am I here?" She asked again.**

**"I..." Nakaru stopped. Why was he keeping her here? "I want you to stay with me. It gets really lonely you see."**

**"Is that all?" Michiko asked.**

**"Well, what else is there?" Nakaru asked.**

**"I guess nothing else." Michiko said, turning around. She gave him a sad smile. "Lord Nakaru, please excuse me, but I am feeling awfully tired. I would like to retire."**

**"At noon?" he asked in disbelief.**

**"Yes, Lord Nakaru. Please, excuse me." Michiko said. She curtsied then pointed to the door. "If you may, Lord Nakaru."**

**Nakaru sighed. She was mad at him. "Ok, ok." And he left.**

**Michiko sank onto her bed, reaching for her frilly pink pillow. She held it tight to her body, trying to get little comfort. But it was no use. Why was she here? What was she doing here?**

**Michiko sighed and fell backwards, then closed her eyes.**

* * *

**I growled. We were so close, I could catch her scent every now and then. Masaru said that there were troops of men walking around near this area, apparently looking for something. And that something might be us. So we decided to travel through the forest, as the troops took the roads and narrow paths. **

**Suddenly, a familiar scent hit me, covered in blood. **

**"Michiko..." I murmured. **

**"Where?" Masaru asked. He sniffed. "I smell it too. Is it blood?!" **

**I nodded and then motioned for him to be quiet as another army passed us on the path. She tip-toed farther along, getting closer to a clearing, to her scent.**

**Inuyoshi followed me, being careful to protect me and Kohana who was in front of me, in case of danger. Karin and Kamin were huddled around Ryuu, who needed a bit of protection. Masaru and Tsuki were together, like always, in leading. But I was moving much quicker.**

**"Hurry." I whispered.**

**They nodded and soon I was leading, with Masaru and Tsuki following me. Finally we made it into the eerily quiet meadow, and gasped. There on the ground was a large pool of blood.**

**Immediately Masaru went over to sniff. We crowded around him.**

**"About a day or two old. Definitely her blood but someone unfamiliar's too. A human girl." Masaru told us. Tsuki covered her mouth in shock.**

**Kamin and Kohana looked faint. **

**"We're close." I said. "We shouldn't stop now."**

**The others nodded and we passed the clearing only to travel into more trees and bushes, and shadow and darkness.**

**Suddenly, something grabbed my hand. I almost screamed but realized that it was Ryuu. **

**"Let go." I hissed.**

**"Not until you agree to talk to me." he whispered back.**

**I sighed. "Hurry."**

**"Well...I'm sorry. I...I just want to let you know. I have absolutely no feelings for Kimiko, but I swear, I'm in love with you. Everyone has flaws and makes mistakes but there has to be people to forgive those mistakes. I hope you're one of them. I know I've hurt you greatly. And I'm deeply sorry. I just...I just want you to forgive me. I really want you back, back to being mine, back to having you in my arms, but I can't make that happen. I can only hope and wish and want. At least you could forgive me." he hung his head and let go of me.**

**I stared at him, feeling torn. Half of me wanted to forgive him and kiss him senseless. And the other half wanted to kick him in his forbidden zone and spit in his face. I just didn't know which side was more.**

**So instead I turned around and continued walking, ignoring him.**

**"Look!" Kohana pointed off to somewhere in the shadows. We all stopped. "What is it?"**

**"It's a girl!" Inuyoshi cried out in surprise. We inched closer and realized that the girl was injured, and she had the same scent as the other blood, besides Michiko. **

**"Maybe she knows where Michiko is." Tsuki suggested.**

**"Let's help her. I bet Nakaru did this." Masaru said, rage in his eyes.**

**We walked over closer to the girl. She was moaning. She was leaned against a tree trunk, and blood was all around her. She was very pale looking.**

**"She has Michiko's blood on her!" I said, confused. Why would this girl have blood on her? **

**But before I could get my question answered, we were surrounded. The troops had found us.**

**"GO GO GO GO!" One man at the front shouted. Suddenly we were surrounded by a about fifty men all armed. **

**I backed up and we were all trapped. Trapped and going to get captured.**

**The man at the front stepped up. "We want the girl."**

**I pointed to the girl on the ground. "Her?"**

**"Yes. Hand her over or we'll capture you all." He said in a gruff deep voice.**

**I shivered. He seemed like he meant it. "Umm, do you work for Nakaru?"**

**"Lord Nakaru to you. Yes, and he has sent us out to look for _that_ girl. We need her. She is to be killed." The man said.**

**I gasped. "That's cruel! What did she ever do? And oh my gosh! Did he kill Michiko??"**

**Masaru growled. He was definitely pissed. "If that bastard did anything to my sister...I swear I'll kill him."**

**"Treachery! Get them all! Get them all! They're going against Lord Nakaru! Go! Go! GO! GO!" The man shouted and all the men charged at us.**

**Soon we all were in combat, our swords out.**

**"Kage no Nami!" Inuyoshi shouted. "Yorokobi no kasei!" I shouted along side him. "Iwa no Ken!" Ryuu shouted. He was standing beside me. Our powers went and probably knocked out at least thirty men.**

**"Dammit! Go Go GO!" The first man shouted, running towards us.**

**Then, A guy grabbed me from behind and wretched my arms around. I screamed out in agony. Ryuu immediately went for that guy but someone else knocked him out from over the head. Inuyoshi tried to free me but got caught up when Kohana was unconscious already in some dude's arms. I fell to my knees and looked around. Inuyoshi was busy fighting off as much men as possible alone while Karin was helping Kamin stand up but they were surrounded. Masaru was fighting off people that were trying to hurt Tsuki, who had a bleeding arm. We were doomed. The injured girl was already on someone's back, being carried away. **

**Soon they all had us marching to this huge castle...which was Nakaru's. And if he hadn't killed Michiko yet, she was still inside.**

**They took us towards the dungeons and didn't even bother to throw us into separate ones. Instead, they shoved us all into a yucky smelly cell and slammed the door, locking it. They guard sneered at us and then left.**

**"We are pathetic." I muttered, sadly. We were so close to Michiko and we just had to get involved with that hurt girl.**

**"You can say that again." Karin agreed.**

**"This sucks." Kamin whined. "We don't deserve our title, Karin."**

**Then, I spotted Kohana and Ryuu unconscious. I rushed over to Ryuu while Inuyoshi took care of Kohana. I stared down at his face and realized that it was my fault he was hurt this way. "I'm so sorry, Ryuu." I murmured, close to tears.**

**"I...hope...you...don't cry...on...me..." He choked out and slowly opened his eyes.**

**I smiled immediately and then tried to wipe it off but he caught it already. I blushed furiously. "I wasn't about to cry."**

**"You sounded like it." He said and tried to sit up. He winced in pain. I helped him to lay back down slowly. "Ryuu!"**

**Kohana was slowly coming back too. "Kami, I suck.."**

**"No you don't, Koko." Inuyoshi assured her. He helped her sit up and then she remembered all his mistakes. **

**"Don't touch me! Inuyoshi.." she growled. "I know you like someone else!"**

**He looked at her confused. "Who?"**

**"You like that blonde girl! That girl, that you saw at night! You know!" she said, angrily.**

**He laughed out loud. "Wasn't that you?"**

**Now it was her turn to be confused. "Me?"**

**"Yeah." He said. "Don't you remember?"**

**She shook her head. I came to sit beside them and everyone crowded around too. "Kohana, you're that pretty girl?" **

**"I...I'm not blonde! And I don't have hair that comes down to my waist! That's rediculous!" she cried out in disbelief.**

**I smiled as I realized what might have happened. After all, what was another reasonable answer to why she could even go through the well. "Koko, dear, close your eyes."**

**"Why?" she asked, really really confused. **

**"And imagine that you're a hanyou. A real-life hanyou like us. Just wish for it. Really really want it. Try, but don't force it. Feel the energy go through you. And don't doubt. Just believe that you could be." I said.**

**"Wow, you sound like Kazue." Inuyoshi said impressed. I smiled. "I know."**

**Kohana closed her eyes slowly and then began to mumble.**

**Slowly she felt a power raise in her. Then, when the power died down, she opened her eyes. "Did it work?"**

**No one spoke.**

**I stared at the girl who was suppose to be Kohana, but didn't look like her. 'Cause this girl had honey blonde hair and blue eyes...**

* * *

all done chapter 13. Yippee. :D. thanks for reading. and please, review!! Remember, the contest for my Rin and Sesshomaru story. Remember? From up there? Ok here it is again.

Do you think that Sesshomaru will go after Michiko? If so, REVIEW! Seriously, I'll put it off for the next chapter. The prize is a character in my new story, which is up. It is called I'll Always Be With You. Just click my pen name up there, in the blue and then scroll down to my stories. This is a dedication to those fans of Rin/Sesshomaru.

ok thanks for reading and please review! pce out. ttfn BFN!


	14. Love Accepted!

heyy. this is soo sad. only about...two chapters left. :( anyway, this is a very important chapter and i hope i could fit everything into it. or we're going to need two chapters... :

disclaimer: i own most characters except the original ones which i don't own.

enjoy and please review!

**

* * *

******

Chapter 14

**"What the heck is going on?! Who am I??" Kohana shrieked, obvious to the fact that she also had two dog ears perched on her head, and claws replaced her perfect manicures. When she was freaking out, you can also see the fangs that replaced some of her teeth.**

**I sighed. "Kohana!"**

**"What?" she asked, hyperventilating. **

**I rolled my eyes. "Look at you! You're beautiful!"**

**"So? I'm a monster!" She cried, starring down at her claws. "Where are my perfect manicure?" she whined.**

**I rolled my eyes again. "Oh gee thanks. Nice to know that you think of _moi_ as a monster."**

**She pouted. "No I don't. It's just that you're good at it, Yumi. Everyone is. I...I'm just human! How will I be able to control myself? How am I one in the first place? My parents are ogres, not...not demons!"**

**I sighed. "We'll have to figure it out some other time. If you want, you can change back into a human girl. It's best not to let Nakaru know what our secret weapon is."**

**Kohana's jaw dropped as everyone else's. "WHAT?!"**

**"Shut up!" I hissed. **

**"How can I be the secret weapon?" Kohana asked, this time in a whisper. **

**"Well, they only know of you as a weak human girl, with no weapons at all. But, let's say, we're all in danger," I started, getting cut off by Ryuu. **

**"Yeah, like that'll happpen." he huffed.**

**"...I was saying, if we're all in danger, you can change into a hanyou, use your claws or something, and defeat Nakaru for us." I finished, giving Ryuu a death glare.**

**"What about Karin and Kamin? They're human too!" She pointed out.**

**"Yes, but they have been trained with swords and stuff since they were kids. They're warriors." I answered, patiently.**

**Kohana thought about it for a second. "Cool." she finally said, grinning.**

**I smiled. "Good. That's the plan. Inuyoshi, you have two attacks. They've only seen one. Use the other when I use mine too ok? They are much stronger if we work together. Ryuu, you are also help. Remember today? Well, we'll do that, with all our attacks though. Kamin and Karin, you know what to do. Stay far away from the demon's vipers, they're poison and as humans you are more likely to die because of it. Masaru and Tsuki, take care of each other. Since you guys are the oldest of our group, I'm sure you have your own plans. If Nakaru doesn't show up, I guess...someone will have to go find him. And let's leave Michiko out of the danger first ok? So, after defeating him, we'll look for her. You never know, maybe she's injured somewhere."**

**"You talk a lot." Inuyoshi complained. "But we got it."**

**"Good." I said then I leaned against the wall. "Now who has an idea to get out?"**

**Everyone groaned.**

* * *

**A white blur was seen running through the forest. It ran and ran at top speed, never stopping except to sniff around. It growled, and continued to run.**

**A red/white blur carrying a black/white blur was soon following the first. And then a whole herd of runners were following the first two.**

**Finally, when the first blur stopped, the rest caught up.**

**"Sesshomaru!" Kagome growled, angrily.**

**Sesshomaru turned around in sheer surprise. He had not heard anyone behind him because he was concentrating _way_ too much.**

**"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked, letting Kagome down from off his back. Soon, Kirara appeared with Shippo, Akiko, and Miroku on her back. Masako had Kimiko and Minori on her back. Kouga appeared, with Ayame. **

**"Sesshomaru!" Minori cried, running for her mate. "Why are you doing this?"**

**"She's my daughter. If Naraku's reincarnation has her, I must find her." Sesshomaru growled, his golden eyes turning red. "Get on. We're looking for Michiko. And she's going to be in so much damn trouble."**

**Minori sighed as Sesshomaru changed into his demon form, and she got on top. Kagome climbed back onto Inuyasha's back, while the others just stayed where they were.**

**"I smell Yumiko's scent all over here." Inuyasha growled. "And Inuyoshi's. They were just here."**

**Kagome nodded. "Ok. So our babies are still safe."**

**"Not for long." Inuyasha said, taking off after the huge white dog. Everyone behind soon followed.**

**"Tsuki...her scent's not here!" Ayame worried. **

**"It's fine." Kouga muttered, even though he knew it wasn't. "Let's just go."**

**Soon they were running again, into a forest that seemed very dark. **

**"Up ahead! There's a castle!" Kagome pointed out.**

**They went for it, and then stopped in a meadow.**

**Sesshomaru's growl was like thunder when he approached the dried up blood carefully. He changed back into his human form.**

**He bent down slowly, with Minori by his side. Inuyasha and Kagome crept closer as everyone watched silently.**

**Sesshomaru stared at the blood on the ground, feeling despair. Right there in front of him was dried up blood of his daughter. His beloved, beloved daughter. The one who used to run about crying because her older brother wouldn't wear the flower crown she had learned to make with they're eldest sister, Rin. His baby, the little girl still so young in youkai ages. Minori leaned against him, feeling faint. Her baby, her baby's blood was scattered all over the ground, changing the beautiful green grass into stains. Her baby, her little girl, the one who used to shout out random things like, "I want an apple!" in the middle of the night, and when she had gone to check up on the little girl, she was sound asleep, obviously talking in her sleep. **

**Sesshomaru tried to hide his tears, tears of agony. He gripped his heart, trying to keep all his emotions inside. Minori's cries of sadness filled the dark, quiet forest as she moarned for her forever-lost baby girl. **

**Kagome's silent tears were filled with hurt. She was Michiko's aunt, and yet missed most of the girl's life. And now the girl was...**

**Inuyasha held onto Kagome, feared for her health. He also felt the sadness that swept over all the adults. With all that blood lose, she possibly couldn't be far. "We have to find him."**

**Sesshomaru looked up at his half-brother, ignoring the tears that stained his face, like the blood staining the grass. "What?"**

**Inuyasha was shocked by Sesshomaru's tears, a first in all his life. But he quickly remembered what he was saying. "We must avenge Michiko. We must. She can't be far. We need to find her corpse too. But important matters first..." Inuyasha growled, anger boiling inside of him as his eyes narrowed at the castle. " We have to find Nakaru..."**

**Inuyasha's anger was soon joined with Sesshomaru's, then everyone else's . They felt a big urge for revenge, revenge for taking such a young, happy life away from the beauty of the earth.**

**Soon, once everyone was ready, they ran, faster then ever before, with anger to push them forward. After all, if he could do that to just one little girl, imagine what he could do to all of the children.**

**As each adult prayed for their children's safety, Minori's tears kept flowing down her face, blurring her sight. She didn't need to see anyway, since Sesshomaru was leading. The pain in her heart grew, with each passing moment. But...just maybe, even if it's a small possibility, that she was still alive...that...that she was still breathing...just that little piece of hope kept Minori from tearing herself apart, the agony too much to bear.**

**"MICHIKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Sesshomaru shouted at the top of his lungs. Anger burned inside him, and he wanted to keep it there, so he could be satisfied with Nakaru's death.**

* * *

**Michiko**

**Michiko turned around to look at the window. Was she just imagining that she heard her father's voice, calling for her? She walked slowly to the window, ignoring the pain that went through her body once more. That morning she had tried to go down the stairs, but the pain was too much to bear. She looked outside, searching the forest, not knowing for exactly what. But nothing out of ordinary came to her.**

**Michiko sighed. How she missed her father and mother so much. She even missed Masaru. But who she missed most was Rin. Rin had left the family home to go training in the moutains somewhere. It was hard to tell since she was always moving around. Rin was training to become a demon slayer, just like Sango, and Sango's kids, and of course, Kohaku. He was the reason she was doing this, so she could stay with him forever. Did Daddy approve? Hardly but she had almost gone suicidal, which was why she was allowed to go and fend for herself, with strangers.**

**Michiko struggled to sit on her bed, her night gown flowing all around her. Nakaru had gone a little over the top with the frills and pink and how long it was, but michiko didn't mind. Her long sleeves had frills on them, and it fit snug over her growing body. The top was mostly frilly, with white lace. But the bottom just flowed endlessly, with soft pink silk. It was just like a wedding gown in a way, because it flowed out behind it to about four or five more meters.**

**Then a knock came on her door. "Come in." she called.**

**Nakaru popped his head in, grinning. "I love that on you. You look so cute."**

**Michiko frowned. "I'm fifteen. I'm not suppose to be 'cute'. You dressed me up like a baby doll."**

**"Exactly what you are. Listen, I have some...guests. So if you need anything, just call for one of the slaves. I'll be in the ballroom...dealing with these ...guests." He said. "Go to sleep ok? You need your rest."**

**"I don't wanna sleep." She whined. She hung her head, then looked at him between her eyelashes. "Can't I just sit here and stare outside?"**

**He smirked. "That's not gonna work on me. Go to bed. Now, Michiko."**

**"Fine." Michiko pouted, and crawled into the bed.**

**"And you say you're fifteen." he said playfully.**

**"Nakaru!" She sighed. **

**"What's wrong?" he asked, slowly coming into the room.**

**"I...I thought I heard my father's voice..." she explained slowly.**

**He grimaced. "I think you're just imagining things. Don't worry."**

**"Ok." Michiko smiled and then closed her eyes.**

**Nakaru let out a sigh, then left the room.**

**"Call the guards." He ordered one of the slaves.**

* * *

**I twitched my ears. Was I just imagining things or did I smell Daddy's scent? I looked over to Inuyoshi, who was starring at me. He raised his eyebrows in surprise.**

**I nodded. He could smell it too! I stood up and walked slowly into the damp hay, piled up against the wall. Soon, I was staring outside the little window, into the forest. I sniffed again but found nothing.**

**"What's wrong?" Ryuu asked, from behind me. **

**I shrugged. "I...I thought I found my father's scent around here."**

**He held onto my hand to help me down. "Do you forgive me?"**

**I smiled and squeezed his hand. "Sure. Just don't do anything stupid, ok, Moron?"**

**He laughed. "Ok."**

**I sat down in his lap, and he wrapped his arms around me. I looked over to Kohana, with her originally black shoulder-length hair, and brown eyes. She looked happy while she chatted to Inuyoshi, obvious that they also had made up. Karin and Kamin were fooling around with something that they had found, and...was Masaru and Tsuki kissing?**

**"Masaru!" I called. Yup, they were kissing. They turned a deep shade of red. **

**"Yeah?" he asked.**

**I smiled. "It's nothing."**

**"Uh, ok." He looked away confused and then went back to kissing Tsuki.**

**I sighed and snuggled into Ryuu's warm body. **

**"This is nice. Even though we're in jail." he joked. **

**I played with his fingers. "How are we going to get out?"**

**As if they had heard my question, suddenly, eight guards appeared. "Lord Nakaru would like to see you."**

**We all stood up. One man opened the cell and pulled Karin out first. They tied her wrists together behind her back and pushed her down the Hall. It seems there was a guard for each of us.**

**Soon we were marching up the dungeon stairs and into the castle which was alive with slaves running around. My wrists hurt and I knew they were going to be red afterwards but I didn't say a word. **

**They led us into a room, that looked like a ballroom. There was a throne (?) at the front of the room, and there were pillars lined up on each side of the room. It was huge.**

**I walked into the brightly-lit room, confused. This did not look like a fighting arena.**

**The guards pushed us each onto the ground so that we were kneeling in front of the throne. Soon, Nakaru walked into the room from up front. He smiled and sat on the throne. "Let them go." he ordered.**

**The guards took off the bounds around our wrists and I examined mine, which were bright red. I sighed.**

**"No need to bow." Nakaru said, smirking. **

**I growled and stood up, like everyone else. "Where's Michiko?" I demanded to know. Inu-youkais were like that.**

**I found out that the guards didn't even bother to take away our weapons.**

**"Oh, no greetings first?" He asked, giving a little hurt face.**

**This time, Masaru growled. "Where's my sister? We found her blood all over the ground! What have you done?"**

**Nakaru grimaced. "I did not do that to her." he said quietly. "I should have been there to protect her."**

**I was taken back by this confession. What did he mean he should have been there to protect her?**

**"I wanted to discuss matters with you." Nakaru looked at us again, or more so, at me. "You are the leader right?"**

**I took a deep breath and took a step forward. "We have no leader. But go ahead."**

**"Guards, leave." He commanded and the guards left without a word. "Well..."**

**"Who did that to her?" I asked. **

**Nakaru sighed. "Bring in Mei."**

**Suddenly, they brought in the girl that we were about to save. She was weak but at least conscious. They made her kneel in front of us. **

**"She did it." Nakaru said, pointing at the girl.**

**"What?" I asked, in disbelief. Why was he blaming it on that girl?**

**Nakaru sighed again. "Mei, speak for yourself. These are Michiko's family and friends."**

**Surprisingly, the girl, Mei, looked up at us, a look of hatred in her eyes. "I hate her." she spat.**

**I could feel Masaru tense up. "What did she do?" he asked. **

**"She came here." Mei said simply. **

**"Woah, woah woah. She did _not_ come here. He kidnapped her!" I said, accusingly. **

**Then, to our surprise she laughed. "Oh really? Well, you know, she's a youkai right? She can get out of here if she wants too. The servants and guards listen to her. She's a _guest. _She likes it here."**

**"No...noo..." I disagreed.**

**"Michiko was a pain in the ass. She demanded this, she ordered that. She was always acting so innocent around _him,"_Mei threw her head in Nakaru's direction, "but all she is, is a whore!" **

**Masaru was about to slap the girl, but surprisingly (again) Nakaru came and slapped her. **

**"Continue without the swear words and names." He ordered.**

**Tears flowed down her face. "They...they were practicing how to fight and stuff when she was alone, wandering around in the forest. It was my chance to kill her. She kicked me out of the castle! She...she cost me my home of all my life! She took away my man, my love! So...we engaged in a battle, unfortunately she got away from me, leaving me there to die. She should have died!"**

**Finally, I realized what had happened. "Oh my Kami." I growled. **

**After some guards took her away, which she was to be beheaded. Then, he faced us again. "Ok, down to business."**

**"You're dead meat." Karin muttered. But he heard it anyway.**

**"You want a battle?" he asked, his eyebrows raised.**

**"Give me back my sister!" Masaru shouted, drawing out his sword.**

**"You ruined our village!" Kamin shouted. now they had out their swords.**

**"Wait, guys, don't!" I tried to stop everyone but it was to late. Everyone had their swords out, feeling the anger boiling through them for their own reasons.**

**Nakaru smiled. "Oh well. We could have talked. But now you must die because of your foolishness."**

**"The one who dies is you!" Masaru shouted and charged at Nakaru.**

**He smirked and with a wave of his hand, a hundred thousand demons flew into the room. Then, we all took out our weapons.**

**"Shit." I cried out as I took my sword out. "THEY'RE POISONOUS!" **

**Nakaru tried to make his escape but I ran towards him, stopping him from the only other exit, besides the one all the way across the room from which we had entered. "Stay."**

**He grinned. "No thank you."**

**I growled and soon we were also in combat.**

**Karin grabbed hold of Kamin. "Let's work together." And soon, they were slicing and killing demon after demon. **

**Masaru was fighting with Tsuki when suddenly, he stepped onto a brick, kicking it out of the way. Then, suddenly, claws reached out at him from the wall, grabbing him by his wrists. Masaru struggled but the claws pulled him back, and he hit his back hard against the wall beside the combat fight of myself and Nakaru. The claws turned out to be shackles that tightened its grip on his wrists and now ankles. Masaru cried out in pain. Tsuki turned around in surprise. "Masaru!" She cried, and tried to open the shackles. Tsuki turned around and continued to slice away all the demons before turning back to him. She tried to cut open the shackles but there was no use. But she kept trying as it tightened its grip once more before settling. Masaru's eyes were shut closed, as he tried to bear the pain that shot up and through his arms and legs.**

**Inuyoshi and Ryuu decided to work together, since they couldn't find me. "Yumiko! Yumiko!" they both cried as they combined their powers. **

**Inuyoshi called, "Mizu..."**

**Ryuu shouted. "Tsuchi..."**

**They both cried, "Tsutomu issho!" A blue light appeared from Inuyoshi's sword, at his calling. A green light came from Ryuu's sword from his calling. And then, when they both shouted the last line, the two powers mixed together and blasted about a hundred or so demons apart.**

**They grinned and each began to use they're own powers.**

**Kohana stood behind a pillar, starring out at all the fighting happening. We're going to lose! She looked over to me, and feared for my safety. Then her eyes went over to Inuyoshi, sweat breaking out on his forehead as he worked. Kohana couldn't take it anymore. She had to help! Kohana looked around and found a sword hanging on the wall. If she filled it with power, would it work for her?**

**She grabbed it anyway and then changed into her hanyou form. Her black hair went lighter until it reached her honey-blonde. It lengthened down to her knees. Her eyes shifted colours to an electric blue with green specks. Her manicure fingertips changed into claws and her teeth replaced with fangs. She held onto the sword and muttered the first words that popped into her head. She opened her eyes and smiled, ready to fight along side her lover.**

**Kohana stepped out from behind the pillar, radiance surrounding her. Already the light that came from her tanned skin disperched some demons. She smiled brightly and raised the sword, her sword. Then, with a loud voice, she shouted, "Kaminari no umi dageki!" Kohana swung her sword around, bubbles and lightening hitting those demons around her. She smiled triumphantly and noticed Inuyoshi staring at her, and she winked at him.**

**Soon, she was fighting along side of him and Ryuu and Kohana felt...happy. Even though her life was in danger.**

**I had noticed Kohana's amazing transformation out of the corner of my eye, while focusing on trying to chop off Nakaru's head. He wasn't turning Michiko over!**

**I growled. He had sliced my arm a bit, but it was nothing severe. I swung at him and cut open his shirt to reveal a fairly muscular body. Yikes. **

**How come there's so much more demons? I thought hastily, dodging his swings. I tried again and again for his heart, but no where near succeeding. I even shot some miko powers that I had learned at him, which he dodged just as swiftly. "Yorokobi no kasei!"**

**I took deep breaths, but feeling a bit tired. How long was this going to go for?**

**I swung at his legs, cutting his leg open. A large gash was there. He fell to the ground...**

* * *

**Michiko sat up in her bed. She had heard a lot of racket underneath her but she had tried to ignore it. Well it wasn't going well. "What's going on with Nakaru and his guests?" Michiko muttered, getting up. She brushed her hair with her fingers and clipped it up with a simple clip that he had gotten her. Not bothering to change from her comfy night gown, Michiko walked numbly down the stairs. The pain was faint as she wasn't fully awake. But a loud clash woken her senses, bringing the pain.**

**Michiko walked down the eerily dark hallway, filled with battle cries and screeches. Were they under attack? Michiko walked towards the secret hidden door that she had found during her exploring and cracked it open. **

**Michiko gasped. What she saw first was Masaru, her brother, caught tight against the wall. Tsuki was trying to break whatever it was that was holding him but it wasn't working. Michiko could feel the pain her brother was going through and she clutched her heart. Now her pain was doubled, his and her own from her own battle. Then Michiko gasped again when she saw Nakaru on the ground, Yumiko's sword raised over her head. Michiko's eyes went swiftly to Ryuu and Inuyoshi, fighting with a whole bunch of demons. A girl was fighting with them also, but she was unfamiliar. So were two other girls, brunettes, who were back-to-back, fighting off the demons. **

**Michiko knew what she had to do. She had to make those demons go away. But first...**

**Michiko ran out from the secret door, into the chaos, diving towards Nakaru. She landed on top of him. "STOP!" she cried, silencing the whole room into an eerily quiet.**

**"Stop..."**

* * *

**Sesshomaru growled. He could hear faint sounds of fighting insides the walls of the castle, and the scents of the children were strong. "They're here. And they're fighting."**

**"Once again, we have to go into battle with evil." Inuyasha muttered. **

**"No worries." Kagome said, smiling. The smiled faded. "Let's go."**

**Sesshomaru gave Minori over to Masako, and he prepared himself to charge into the buildings. When he was in his demon form he was a lot stronger and could knock down walls easily. Sesshomaru charged and the wall collapsed.**

**Everyone charged inside. And gasped.**

**"STOP!" a voice cried out, silencing the whole room. "Stop..."**

**Sesshomaru saw Michiko, dressed in a night gown, laying on top of what seemed to be ...Nakaru?? Yumiko was breathing heavily over him, her sword raised high.**

**Masaru was trapped against a wall, with Tsuki trying desperately to free him. Ryuu and Inuyoshi were with a blonde girl, who was faintly familiar. They were also fighting off the demons surrounding them. Two girls, unknown to the adults, were back-to-back, apparently fighting too. But everything had stopped at the powerful sound of Michiko's voice.**

**"MICHIKO!" everyone, including us, shouted. **

**I was the most shock, at how suddenly, she threw herself over Nakaru. Tears were falling from her eyes, just to show some of her pain. I couldn't move, I felt dizzy, and tired.**

**"Yumiko...please...please don't hurt him! Please! I ...I beg of you!" Michiko choked out, pain was slowly taking over her whole body.**

**"Michiko..." he murmured, surprised. **

**Michiko ignored everyone else, except Nakaru and myself. She didn't even notice her parents were in the room.**

**"Yeah! go, Yumiko!" a distant voice cried out, obviously Inuyasha's.**

**I couldn't breath, I couldn't move. I didn't want to hurt anyone, but here I was, about to finish off Nakaru...and I would've also killed Michiko if she had been a second late.**

**"Michiko..." I whispered, tears falling from my own face. "What's going on?"**

**"Don't hurt him! Please don't hurt him! Promise me, Cousin! Please, please, promise me!" she cried.**

**I lowered my sword, dropping it onto the ground. "I promise. Now, start explaining."**

**Michiko let out a long breath, a sigh of relief, and smiled. How I missed that smile. "Demons, begone." she ordered and the demons disappeared easily. She had that much power already?**

**Michiko sat up, and helped Nakaru sit up too. His wound on his leg wasn't much. She leaned into him, feeling faint. "Nakaru..."**

**"Michiko! Michiko, please be ok! Please, how are you feeling? Are you ok? Dizzy? Faint?" He asked, concerned. He ignored all the eyes boring into his back as he held Michiko in his arms, eyes wide with fear.**

**She nodded and closed her eyes. "Michiko!" He shouted, holding her close.**

**I fell to my knees, crawling over to my cousin slowly. I reached for her hand. "Michiko..."**

**Then, in a blur, everyone was surrounding us, except of course, Masaru and Tsuki.**

**Minori pushed her way through the group, trying to get to her baby. "Michiko...Michiko..." She fell to her knees beside me, weeping. "Please...please don't leave Mommy. I need you, sweetie."**

**I gave Aunt Minori Michiko's faintly warm hand. Sesshomaru knelt down beside Nakaru. "Honey, baby, please, open your eyes."**

**Michiko's eyes slowly opened, a smile slowly forming on her lips. "Hi, Mommy. Hello, Daddy. I missed you a lot." **

**I let out a sigh of relief as Nakaru hugged Michiko closer to him. "Thank Kami. Thank you Kami."**

**Minori smiled. "I missed you too, Baby. I missed you too. I...I thought I had lost you that first time, in the forest where we found your blood...and then I felt so happy to see you alive...but please, please, don't leave me...please don't let me think that I'll lose you again in one day..."**

**Then, as if snapping out of a trace, Sesshomaru stood up to head over to his son, who was also feeling faint against the wall.**

**"Masaru!" Sesshomaru cried out happily then noticed the pain his son was in. "What happened?"**

**"He got caught, Lord Sesshomaru. Please, please, help him." Tsuki was also crying, holding onto Masaru's limp hand. She was terrified of losing him.**

**Minori was soon over beside Sesshomaru. "My baby! Sesshomaru, do something!"**

**Ayame rushed over to her daughter. "Tsuki!" **

**Tsuki smiled weakly. "Mom, please, please help him!"**

**"How do we open his shackles?" Ayame shouted.**

**Nakaru looked up. "I...I'm not sure. I never had to use them."**

**Michiko groaned. "Daddy, do you see that brick at his feet? It's not suppose to be there. Move it back to its original spot and it'll release him." **

**Sesshomaru did what Michiko had said and Masaru fell onto the ground, into Tsuki's arms. "Masaru!"**

**Kouga growled. "Tsuki, leave him. His parents are there."**

**"NO!" She shouted, and cradled Masaru in her arms delicately.**

**Kouga stomped over to her and bellowed. "WHAT?"**

**Tsuki looked up at her father and narrowed her eyes. "I said no."**

**Kouga was about to slap her when Ayame caught his arm. "Kouga!"**

**He turned to face her. "What? She dares to disobey me!"**

**"So? It's love..." Ayame said, smiling. "Our baby's happy with him. Can't you see?"**

**Sesshomaru growled. "Shit." **

**"What?" Kouga asked, turning to face Sesshomaru. But Minori had Sesshomaru already. She had hit him on the back of his head. "Mind you, Honey, that if Masaru really loves her, which he does, they will be mated no matter what you say."**

**Both youkais groaned.**

**"Mom." I said, happy to see her with Dad again. **

**"Yumiko!" she cried out and held me in her arms. Then I hugged Dad as she hugged Inuyoshi. **

**"Kohana, you were amazing!" I congratulated my best friend. She flushed furiously. "Thanks."**

**"Kohana?!" Kagome and Inuyasha cried out at the same time, shocked. **

**She nodded, shyly. Inuyoshi placed his arm around her. "Yup."**

**Kagome smiled. "You're beautiful, Honey."**

**"Thanks." Kohana said shyly again.**

**I looked down at Nakaru holding Michiko tenderly. Kamin and Karin came to me. **

**"We...we'll be heading home now." Karin said.**

**"Yeah, our job is done. We can't bear to kill him now." Kamin added.**

**I smiled. "It was nice to know you guys. I love you both!" I said, pulling them into a tight hug.**

**"We'll visit; don't worry. We love you too." They said and hugged me back. And with that, they left.**

**Sesshomaru and Minori had walked back to Michiko who was still weak. **

**"Hand her over." Sesshomaru demanded.**

**Nakaru shook his head. "I wanted to discuss something."**

**I looked at him. "You want her as your mate right?"**

**He nodded. "I'll wait until she's grown older but...can't we be betrothed?"**

**"Absolutely not!" Sesshomaru said, growling.**

**Michiko looked at her father, pleading with her golden eyes. His golden eyes. Sesshomaru softened. All he wanted was for his kids to be happy, and if he was in the way of that, then he had to step back, to let them live their life. **

**Minori smiled. "Of course."**

**Nakaru smiled happily and hugged Michiko closer to him. Michiko laughed, oh the missed laugh, and hugged him back.**

**"Thank you." she said sincerely.**

**I smiled and walked over to Ryuu, to give them their privacy. **

**"So." he said. **

**"So." I agreed.**

**He then reached out and pulled me in for an embrace, which I gladly took. I inhaled his scent and knew that this was blissful.**

**"Let's go home, Tsuki." Kouga said. reaching for his daughter. Tsuki took a step back. "Daddy...can I get mated with him?"**

**Kouga sighed. "When you're older Baby."**

**She smiled gleefully. "Ok."**

**He smiled and held her with one arm, holding Ayame in the other. Then Tsuki struggled out of her father's grasp and walked back to Masaru. **

**He pulled her closer and kissed her gently on the lips. "See you."**

**She smiled. "Of course."**

**Ryuu took my hand and we walked behind Inuyoshi and Kohana, who was leading the way out. Kagome was with Inuyasha, following her two kids.**

**"Come visit me." Michiko said weakly, and kissed Nakaru on the cheek. "I'll be waiting."**

**And then, with help from her mother, she was on top of her Father's demon form. Masaru was also there and then he helped his mother up.**

**Michiko blew a kiss to Nakaru and then they were off, following Kirara, Masako, Inuyasha and of course Kouga.**

* * *

phew. My fingers hurt!! that's like a lot of words te he. So, how do u like it? im so glad Yumiko didn't kill Nakaru, aren't you? so thanks for reading and please review! so one last chapter. yippeee.

thanks again and please review! pc. ttfn.


	15. Epilogue

I'm am so terribly sorry this is sooo late. My mom was sick, so I had to help around a lot. Sorry. Please forgive me? ok wow. We're at the end of our story now. I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. Thanks so much.

Disclaimer: I do own most characters except for the original which I don't own sadly.

please enjoy the last chapter of Is This Where I Belong and I hope to see you review!

**

* * *

******

Chapter 15

**I yawned as the bright morning sun greeted my face. I smiled when I remembered that we actually decided to follow Karin and Kamin, to make sure they got safely home. And in the end, we chose to rest in their small but cute little village. I got up and stretched, hoping to shake off the drowsiness.**

**"Hello, Sleepy Head." a voice said quietly behind me. Even though the voice was quiet, it was mocking and scared me. I jumped ten feet into the sky. After I had _tried_ to calm my heart, I whirled around to face the someone. **

**Ryuu leaned against the frame of the oak-coloured door. I noticed that even though he had a smirk on his face, his mesmerizing purple eyes were kind. **

**I growled, hoping my hair wasn't a mess. "Go away, please? I need a bit of alone time to do girlie things."**

**He laughed. "Sure. I'll be outside."**

**"Wait. Where's everyone else?" I asked, wondering. **

**"Well most people woke up and are getting ready to leave. Others are heading for breakfast." He answered then pointed to the bathroom. "You have five minutes. Then another five to get changed. No more. So don't you scream at me if I walk in while you're still wearing a bra and undies." **

**I blushed until my face was a deep colour of red. "Gee, thanks for the warning." I muttered, walking quickly to the bathroom.**

**He laughed again and closed the door quietly.**

**I quickly brushed my teeth, and then brushed my hair, tying it up into one ponytail, then braiding it with different colour ribbons. I did some quick makeup: lip gloss, eye liner, water-proof mascara, and light gold eye shadow.**

**I walked into my room and looked around for my bag. Soon, I was changed out of my silky pajamas and into a red mini skirt with a white tank top. I didn't care if my father thought it was too 'revealing'. **

**I grabbed all my stuff, knowing I wasn't going to be back in this hotel room, and then stalked off, bumping into Ryuu outside.**

**"That was fast." he commented, then took my bag, even though it weighed lighter then a feather. **

**I rolled my eyes at him. "Where's Kohana and Kimiko?"**

**The Inn rooms had been divided up. Kohana, Mom, Kimiko and myself got one room while Ryuu, Inuyoshi, Miroku and my dad got another room. Tsuki, Kouga, Ayame, Michiko, Masaru, Sesshomaru and Minori, all went home, travelling through the night. Kirara and Masako went from this room to that, since the two rooms were directly opposite of each other.**

**"Oh, I think they went with Inuyoshi and Miroku for some girlie shopping." he smiled. "I'm lucky I got the duty of waking you up, even though your father wasn't so happy about it."**

**I rolled my eyes once more. "Let's go." I took his hand and we ran down the Inn hallway, and down the stairs. **

**Once we were outside, my spirit lifted. It was just so nice. The sky had rare white fluffy clouds scattered evenly across the blue blanket. Even though it was still early, the village already had crowds forming around the market. I tugged on his hand. "Let's go find them...and do a little shopping too!"**

**He groaned but didn't say anything, following me. I looked at this and that but nothing met my glaze back. It was just so...unnoticeable. I sighed but moved on, tugging once more on his unwillingly hand.**

**"I see them up ahead!" He had to shout at me to hear. I nodded and we quickened our pace. Soon we were facing the four.**

**"Hey guys. Hello oji-san." I said politely, smiling.**

**"Hey, you finally woke up!" Kohana exclaimed. **

**"Funny, I used to say that about you for about a _whole_ week back when we were camping." I said, humorless.**

**"Whatever." She said, already moving on to the next little booth. Sitting behind the desk was a old man, who had a couple of strands of grey hair on his head. He also had a couple of teeth still intact.**

**I smiled at him and then started to look at what he had to offer. There were jades, emeralds, necklaces, rings, bracelets, things I already had or didn't need. We moved on.**

**"Let's find Daddy." I said to Inuyoshi along with everyone else.**

**"He's at the ramen store. Figures." Kimiko answered even though _her_ dad was standing right there.**

**"Where's Mom?" I finally asked, knowing that my mother was probably exploring. **

**"She went with Kirara and Masako to do some grocery shopping or whatever." Inuyoshi answered.**

**"Oh." **

**Amazingly, when we reached the hotel, Kagome, Kirara nad Masako were already out front, waiting. Mom took me in her arms. "Oh Yumiko. How did you sleep?"**

**"Fine." I answered, embarrassed by all the PDA.**

**She let go of me and went to Inuyoshi, who took a step back. "Sorry, Mom. No more hugs today."**

**I laughed and we went on to go find Daddy. Of course, we found him stuffing the _fifth_ bowl down his throat without him ever touching the bowl.**

**I looked away quickly. It was not a thing people would like to see.**

**Finally, once he had paid for the enormous breakfast he came to see us. "Done?" he asked.**

**We nodded and then set off, heading for home. **

**"Wait. Let's go see Karin and Kamin first?" I asked, hope filling my eyes.**

**"You kids go. We'll wait at the border." Miroku said. "After all, I'm still looking around to see if any children needs something, like a family. Inuyasha, could you help? Sango's giving birth soon so I'm not so sure if she's willing to leave the house." **

**"Sure." Inuyasha agreed.**

**I smiled. "We'll keep our eyes open." Then me, Kohana, Kimiko, Ryuu, Masako and Inuyoshi walked back into the village, looking for the city hall.**

**Finally we found the building, bigger then the rest but just the same in style. It was quite plain. **

**I walked in and everyone else followed. "Hello?"**

**"Hi. How may I help you?" a middle-aged woman at the center desk asked me.**

**I smiled. "I'm looking for Karin and Kamin, please? We're about to leave and want to say good-bye."**

**The woman nodded and then said, "They're in a council meeting right now. But if you don't mind to wait about five minutes in the next room."**

**"Sure." I agreed and we walked through the next door into a hallway. It was filled with lots of different sounds. Mostly shouting.**

**We sat in the stiff uncomfortable chairs when Kamin stormed out of one room, exhausted.**

**"Kamin!" I greeted, jumping up. "WHat's going on?"**

**She looked up to me, and her face lit up. "Hey guys. Thought you already left." She looked towards the door she just came out of. "Umm there's two parents who don't want custody of their kids. They broke up over something stupid and now don't know what to do because with their own salaries they couldn't even feed themselves, let alone two newborn kids. I wish there was a solution. The awful parents don't even want their kids. They want us to train them but it's more difficult then that."**

**A smile slowly crept to my face. "What if someone adopts them?" I looked towards the others who finally got the idea.**

**"That would be great. But who would want to?" She asked, sighing.**

**"Uh, us." Kimiko said, standing up slowly.**

**"You want kids, Kimiko?!" she asked bewildered.**

**We laughed. "No. Her father wants to adopt two kids. Sango promised a family of twenty-eight kids and they have twenty-five. Sango is pregnant with one last child while Miroku is going around looking for two kids to spare."**

**She sighed out in relief. "That would be great. Come into the room with me."**

**We followed her into the room to see a browned-haired woman in ordinary clothes looking exhausted. A black-haired man who seemed really angry stood on the other side of the room. Two babies were sitting in the middle. I gasped when I saw them. They were so adorable. One child, and I could tell she was a girl, had midnight black hair like her father and big light-brown eyes like her mother. Her sibling, her brother, had light brown hair and bright dark brown eyes. They didn't look alike, but were still alike in a way.**

**Kamin walked over to sit with Karin who was shaking her head. **

**"Oh hey, guys. Could you wait a moment please?" Karin said. "We got to finish some business."**

**"Actually, that's why we're here. Excuse me, Madame, Sir, but we were wondering if your kids were up for adoption." I asked. The woman looked me over, eyeing my revealing-ness. I should've dressed appropriately this morning.**

**"Actually, my father would love to adopt your kids. I mean, both my parents love kids. I'm also adopted. Most of my siblings are. They take very good care of us as you can see." Kimiko said, twirling around. It was true; Kimiko looked like a goddess. Her blonde hair was long and wavy and her purple eyes seemed to sparkle. She didn't even have one scratch upon her body.**

**The woman looked at Kimiko, who was dressed in a light pink kimiko with rose designs on the soft fabric. Kimiko looked much better to talk about this situation then I was.**

**But Kohana also looked like me, and Ryuu wasn't wearing the same clothes either so it wasn't _too_ bad.**

**"What do you think?" She asked her ex-husband.**

**He shrugged. "If it gets rid of the brats." I cringed at his words.**

**The woman looked back at Kimiko. "Will we get to meet your father?"**

**"I'm sorry no. We were just passing through the village, getting our friends here back to safety. But we're about to leave now. We leave in a couple of minutes. But we would very much like to take your children with us, if you would like us too. Our village is just on the edge of Inuyasha's Forest. We just call it Kaede's Village since she's the miko who protects us." Kimiko answered. "If you want, you can always visit. We would love that, and they would certainly too."**

**I smiled. "I may not look important, but I am. Umm, don't mind the clothes. It was something...I wanted to try out. Not the usual me. We would really love your children to come along with us, to become part of our family."**

**She raised her eyebrow. "You're all related?"**

**"Umm, no. I am related to Inuyoshi, there." I pointed to him. "These are my friends ...from another village visiting. Only Kimiko here is going to be their big sister, but not their eldest. Kimiko has twelve older brothers and sisters, and twelve siblings after her. Yours would be the last addition, along with the baby about to be born to Sango." I answered.**

**She smiled and I could see happiness bubbling in her. She walked over and picked up both of her babies, holding them close. "I'm so sorry, dear children." She whispered. Then she walked towards us, handing me the little girl. She looked at me with her eyes and then smiled, tugging on my hair. I ignored it and smiled back.**

**The woman gave the little boy to Kimiko. "I trust you with my- I mean, your siblings. I'm afraid I can't visit. I have this rare sickness that I'm afraid is uncurable."**

**I smiled sympathetically. "I'm so sorry. What's her name?"**

**"Rozari." she answered. "And that's Jasupa."**

**I looked at the baby girl. "She's beautiful."**

**The woman smiled. "Thank you."**

**"No problem." Kimiko answered. **

**Then we quickly said our good-byes and left.**

**Inuyoshi walked ahead of us with Kohana. Kimiko walked beside me, with Masako cooing to the baby. He laughed in glee. Ryuu was on my other side, watching the girl with intent eyes.**

**"What are you doing?" I asked him, confused.**

**"I was wondering what our baby would look like." he answered. I cringed. "Joking." he said and laughed at my face.**

**I growled but smiled again when I looked back her face. Her eyes were drooping and she settled in my arms. Soon, she was asleep, her breathing even.**

**Finally we made it out of the forest. Inuyoshi went to Miroku first.**

**"Hey, Oji-san. Did you find any more kids?" he asked, smiling at the inside joke.**

**Miroku shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid, no. Did you guys find your friends?"**

**Kohana smiled. "And way more. We have a surprise for you."**

**"Oh, what is it?" Mom asked, curious. Inuyasha also leaned in closer.**

**Then we came into view. Holding the babies.**

**"Oh my Kami..." Kagome murmured. She walked closer to me and took the baby in her arms, careful not to wake the little girl.**

**"There was a family who couldn't handle the kids and we asked if we could adopt them. The woman agreed. She's...she's dieing of some disease." Kimiko answered, rocking the baby back and forth.**

**Miroku took the little boy. "What's his name?"**

**"That's Jasupa and the girl is Rozari. " Ryuu answered.**

**"They are absolutely adorable!" Kirara exclaimed.**

**"Of course Mom! They're babies!" Masako answered, also hyped up.**

**"Let's head home. Sango would be so pleased. Our family's complete." Miroku murmured, then walked ahead, eager to see his beloved wife.**

**We followed along, Mom still holding Rozari. I frowned, wanting to hold the little girl.**

**Ryuu placed his arm around my waist. "We could have our own." he whispered.**

**I shook my head. "Ryuu. We're not even graduating from high school yet."**

**"One year, big deal." He answered.**

**I sighed. "No."**

**"Fine." he answered, grumpily. I grinned.**

* * *

**Finally Home.(I don't wanna write about the boring trip home.)**

**"Sango! Sango! I have a surprise for you!" Miroku shouted immediately once we headed into our region. I rolled my eyes.**

**"Daddy! Daddy! Mommy's in bed! She feels sick. Her tummy hurts!" One of the younger kids cried out franically.**

**"...She's giving birth?!" Miroku shouted. "Oh no! She's two weeks early!! KAGOME!" **

**Then my mother and Miroku shuffled into the house, while the rest of us waiting outside in anxiety.**

**The babies were in our care again, and the younger children crowded around me and Kimiko to examine the babies with wide eager eyes. They wanted to play but the babies were still to young, only about five months old.**

**Inside I could hear screaming and Miroku's frantic calling.**

**"MIROKU! YOU WILL NEVER EVER EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN, DO YOU UNDERSTAND? DO YOU??" Sango shouted at the top of her lungs.**

**Soon, after about ten minutes we heard an incredible cry. A baby's cry.**

**"A girl!" My Mom exclaimed. Soon she appeared at the door, holding a little girl in a blanket in her arms. The children left us to see the new_er_ baby.**

**I went into the house, despite whatever everyone else was saying. **

**Sango was resting on the bed now, weak from the labor. Miroku sat beside her holding her hand.**

**"Hello, Auntie. " I greeted sitting down beside Miroku.**

**"You...will never...touch...me...again..." Sango muttered, sleepily.**

**I smiled. "He will never have to. Your family is complete." **

**She looked at me with wide eyes, no longer sleepy. "What?"**

**"Well, I guess your daughter Kimiko found you and everyone else two new siblings who needed a home." I answered.**

**Sango smiled. "Are they cute?"**

**"Yes. But...I was wondering...did you guys want to change their names or something?" I asked.**

**"No. We never do that. They must be beautiful." Sango's eyes closed again.**

**"They are. Sleep well, Auntie." I said before kissing her forehead. Then I went back outside.**

**I decided to take a walk in the forest, towards the waterfall that I loved. Ryuu quickly caught up with me.**

**"Hey." he smiled.**

**I looked at him and smiled back. "Hi."**

**Soon we were at the fall. I took in the scent and the view, feeling amazingly at peace.**

**"After this, will we be heading back to our time?" Ryuu asked.**

**I nodded. "We need to finish school."**

**"Then?"**

**"What do you mean, then?" I asked, sitting down and placing my feet in the water.**

**"Well, do you plan on living in our time, or here with your father and brother?" **

**I hesitated. I still wasn't sure about that. "I don't know."**

**He sighed. "Yumiko."**

**"Yes?"**

**He looked at me and smiled. "Will you marry me?"**

**I looked taken back. I had never even _thought_about marriage and kids, but then I remembered the feeling Rozari had given me. "I...I still feel too young."**

**He grinned. "I'll wait. I'll wait forever if you want."**

**I shook my head. "You'll change your mind, you'll see."**

**"No I won't." he said firmly.**

**"I'll think about it." I answered.**

**"Yumiko. I'm not going to give up. You will be mine. _Forever._" He winked at me then ran off towards the village again to give me time alone.**

**I sighed and closed my eyes. I needed time.**

* * *

**Kohana**

**"Grrr, Inuyoshi. What do you want?" She asked. She hated surprises. She hate knowing that she didn't know what it was.**

**"One minute." Inuyoshi said, covering Kohana's eyes again once more.**

**She bit her lip, hoping that she wouldn't trip.**

**Finally, he let go of her face and she gasped in awe. He had taken her to a meadow filled with flowers. **

**"It's beautiful!" She exclaimed, happily.**

**"I know. But not as beautiful as you." He murmured in her ear. **

**She blushed. "Thanks."**

**Then, he took her face in his hands and her heart thumped right out of her chest, knowing he couold hear her heart. "Kohana..."**

**"Mhm?" she asked, too surprised to think of anything clever.**

**"I love you." he said and then leaned down to kiss her lips.**

**'_I love you too.'_ she thought, since her lips were kinda busy.**

* * *

**Ryuu**

**Ryuu glanced around, and finally decided to sit beside Akihiko. He felt closer to the boy but didn't know why.**

**"Hey, Ryuu." Akihiko greeted happily. "Want to play?"**

**Ryuu smiled. "Sure. Play what?"**

**"Wait, lemme get Mommy and Daddy to play too!" The little boy cried out and grabbed Ryuu's hand, dragging him to the adults.**

**"Mommy! Daddy!" Akihiko shouted.**

**Shippo appeared, with his mate...**

**Ryuu gasped.**

**Akiko gasped.**

**"What?" Shippo asked.**

**"A-Akiko?" Ryuu stammered. **

**She nodded and bit her lip. "R-Ryuu..." She threw her arms around him. **

**"Sister!" He cired out, shocked. He never expected his older_ sister_ to be here.**

**"You must tell me everything, Ryuu. Everything. How is Mom?" Akiko asked.**

**"Good." He answered and sat down on the log. Akiko sat beside him.**

**"How do you even know what I look like?" she asked.**

**Shippo rolled his eyes. "Uh, sweetie, you guys look exactly alike."**

**Ryuu looked up at Shippo. "How?"**

**Shippo looked at Akiko, her long black hair and piercing purple eyes. Then he looked at Ryuu who had black short hair and familiar mesmerizing purple eyes.**

**Then they looked at each other and laughed. "I guess we both take after our mother."**

**"Mom told me about you. She described you and everything so I wouldn't forget that I had an older sister. Then she sent me to the future, to live with Dad. But I come back, knowing how she sent me. Akiko, she's been spending years to look for you. After that accident..." Ryuu shuddered. He didn't like to think of the time when he was just born amd all was lost.**

**"Oh. Ryuu meet Shippo. He's my mate and best friend. Shippo's been my best friend since I was a little girl...even before you were born." Akiko introduced. "And you've met my son, Akihiko. Ryuu, you're his uncle!"**

**Ryuu smiled. "I thought there was something pulling me towards the little kid."**

**"I'm not a kid." Akihiko whined, pouting. Ryuu laughed.**

**"Akiko...you must visit Mother. She's gone crazy." Ryuu suggested.**

**"I know. I just don't know where she is and if she still wants to see me." Akiko said and sighed.**

**"Of course she does. You're her daughter." Ryuu assured his sister.**

**"Ok." Akiko smiled.**

**Then I appeared from the forest. I was done thinking. I would graduate from high school, then get engaged to Ryuu if he hadn't changed his mind. Then we were suppose to head to university together and after...we could live in both realms.**

**Kohana also appeared, flattered that she had gotten her first kiss. And she was happy it was Inuyoshi.**

**I smiled, knowing those two were going to make great mates...**

**now about me. **

**Is this were I belong? I asked myself. And as I looked around at al lthe familiar faces and hearing thier laughter I got my answer.**

**Yes, this was exactly were I belonged. And I also belonged in the future. **

**But this, this was my home. **

**I smiled and headed for Ryuu, to tell him my news.**

* * *

yippee. All done. Awwh. good ending. so, how did you like that? I hope you liked it, my fingers are sore and my shoulders hurt. Iunno why.

thanks so much for reading my story. Please review and tell me what you think. thank you so much.

byes. I love you all. BFN. pce out :D

I hope to see you guys again soon.


	16. Letter For Readers

yeah ok. When I said "i hope I'll se you soon" i didn;'t mean this early. -.-' -sigh- since you guys _requested_ that I should write more and pretty much talk about _all_ the other characters I have no choice. Here you guys go. The VERY very LAST chapter of Is This Where I belong.

disclaimer: I own most characters except for the original which I do not own.

enjoy :D

**

* * *

******

Chapter 16

**_Dear Readers,_**

**_Hey. It's been soo long, hasn't it? About...five years? So this is the update. Ryuu, myself and Kohana graduated from high school four years ago and we all went to college. Kohana was studying the arts, Ryuu and me were studying all sorts of things such as history and nature and you know. So that's been going great. We're going to graduate soon and then find jobs. I'm am sooooo excited. We all live in the Feudal Era, so that means early in the morning we jump down the well, get to school and at the end of the day we go back into the past. Kool, huh? Mom and Dad are doing great, they act as if nothing happened which is awesome! _**

**_I feel a bit sorry for Sesshomaru though. He lost all his kids. Not lost as in they died or something but lost as in they don't live with him anymore. Five years ago, Rin came back from learning all the demon slayer stuff and got married to Kohaku, and now they have their own little house deep in the forest. I hear that she's pregnant with a child! Michiko lived with Sesshomaru and Minori for a year, before moving into the castle with Nakaru. She thought of the castle more as home. Of course, they're both waiting until she's grown up before mating. Michiko likes to be 'Lady' of the castle, and finds it fun to have people serve her. Typical. And Masaru? Well let's just say that he and Tsuki ran off with each other, despite what Kouga or Sess has to say. So poor Sesshomaru. But at least he still has Minori._**

**_Kouga and Ayame are doing great. And so is Shippo and Akiko. Akiko met with her mother soon after the last chapter ended. They quickly bonded and couldn't be separate. Akiko always thought that her mother left her, when actually her mother was trying to get both Akiko and Ryuu to escape. She thought she was going to die when she discovered Ryuu's amazing talents in the forest. And that was how he knew so much. Ryuu loves having Akihiko as a nephew and Akihiko loves having another person to play with around. _**

**_Sango and Miroku have finally given up their quest for children and are starting the quest for raising their children and going to work and stuff. So now Kimiko and Masako are free to do what they wish, and that is to travel with Kimiko's older brothers and sisters. So now they're on the road too. Last year though, they came across a castle. After some investigation they realized that Kimiko was actually a long lost princess. Surprising, I know. So now she has taken her rightful place, even though she doesn't want it. They only thing she wants is the really hot guy that is a prince and her betrothed. Kool._**

**_Kamin and Karin come visit us often. We are like, inseparable when they're here. BFFs, if you want to call it. They have found two males who like the power just as much as they do, and they are always fighting over the spots. But I think it's more then mortal enemies. I think that soon, it might be love. Just don't tell them that ok? They'll chop off my head! _**

**_Well, that's it I guess. Thank you guys so much for listening to my story! I really appreciate it. Thanks._**

**_Love,_**

**_Yumiko._**

**_P.S oh! I forgot some things. There were a lot of japanese in this story you might not understand. I'll help you now._**

**Attacks and Swords**

**Ryakijin: Sword of the Dragon (I think)**

**Mizu no Kiba (mizukiba as I had it in the first couple of chps) : water fang**

**Tsunami futago (I never realized that I had given Inuyoshi three diff attacks and Yumiko only too -.-'): tidal wave twins**

**kaseikiba (or Kasei no kiba): fire fang**

**hiraikotsu: battle cry for demon slayers**

**kitsune- bi: fox fire**

**Iwa no ken: rock blade or Rock Sword**

**yorokobi no kasei: joy of fire**

**kage no kami: upper stream shadow**

**mizu: water**

**tsuchi: earth, dirt**

**tsutomu issho: together**

**Kaminari no umi dageki: Ocean Thunder Strike**

**Names:**

**Yumiko: Arrow child**

**Inuyoshi: best dog**

**Ryuu: Dragon**

**Kohana: little flower**

**Kimiko: noble empress child**

**Akihiko: bright, shining prince**

**Masaru: intelligent, victorious**

**Michiko: child on the correct path, thousand beauties child**

**Masako: correct/governing child**

**Tsuki: Moon**

**Rozari: got this name from Twilight, Rosalie Hale**

**Jasupa: got this name from Twilight, Jasper Hale**

**Mei: bud life**

**Yoko: sunlight child**

**Naomi: above all, beauty**

**Momoka: peach tree perfume**

**Sakura: cherry blossom**

**Hoshiko: star child**

**Akira: bright**

**Izumi: fountain, spring**

**Other Random Words**

**haori: Japanese's formal coat**

**hanyou: half demon**

**youkai: full demon**

**osuwari: sit**

**obaa-chan: grandmother**

**Kami: God**

**kawaii: cute**

**ok so that's pretty much it. I think. If there is a word that you don't understand, feel free to write to me. Thank you guys so much.**

**XoXo,**

**Yumiko. **


End file.
